All I Need
by macclois
Summary: Intrigues and lies. Courage and Passion. A Clois Story.
1. Prologue

_This is my first fanfic ever, so I hope you all like it. A big shout out and thank you to my beta **Natalie** (ebatcl). You're the best. :)_

_About the story: This is set in the medieval times. However, I did not do any research so forgive me for any historical mistakes that I made. Here goes :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

Revenge. He'd get his revenge.

Crawling through the forest, it was the only thought consuming him, the only thought that kept him alive. He never thought that this would happen to him. Him! But alas, fate continued to turn its back on him and now he was fighting for his life, hoping to reach the road where at least someone would see him.

He cursed himself for his failure. Ever since he was a child, he was trained to treat everyone with caution and to always have a plan. His father, a man brought to reclusion by his failure to be crowned king, had put him under rigorous education and training so the son could succeed where the father had failed. But everything was thrown into the water when he met _her_.

She was different from all the women he had met before. He actively pursued her, even to the ridicule of others. That showed just how much he wanted to conquer her, to own her. He wanted to be her master. In the end, it was her fault: she and her indomitable spirit, the reason why he was in a sorry predicament now.

But no worries, he knew that he would live, because he knew that she would have her comeuppance.

As he reached the road, it was the only thing in his mind before nothingness overcame him. Revenge.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me your thoughts so I can make the story better. Thanks :)<em>


	2. Chapter 1

_deansmistress22: Thanks for the vote of confidence.. I already have this story laid out, so to speak.. hope you like the rest of it :)_

_cathy03: lol yeah. Prologue is too short to say anything about it ;) and I agree, Natalie is a very talented writer_

_Again, thanks to **Natalie** (ebatcl) for being a wonderful beta reader._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

"My Lord, Prince Lex is in the west wing. The red room."

Clark, King of Metropolis, nodded to the servant and hastened towards the mentioned location. Dread filling him, he opened the door and found Lana sitting beside the bed where Lex is situated.

"What happened?" Clark asked Lana.

Lana immediately stood. "He was stabbed, my lord, stabbed in the back."

Clark went to the side of the bed and looked down on a sleeping Lex, worry etched on his face.

Lana continued. "The prince went to the village this morning, as he always does. It was around noon when news came that he was found on the side of the road, bleeding. He was immediately brought to the castle and the wound was taken care of. However, he still has not gained consciousness, and the leeches cannot tell when."

"Who did this?" Clark said, his voice barely above whisper.

Lana failed to meet his eyes. "Forgive me my lord, but that I have no knowledge of. I only know that he is already in the dungeons, awaiting his trial."

Clark, without a word, left the room and headed to the dungeons, he needed to see the face of the man who did this to Lex.

* * *

><p>Seven hours. It had been seven hours since she was given food, if you could call it food.<p>

Eight hours. It had been eight hours since she was put in this cell in the dungeons.

Nine hours. It has been nine hours since she had stabbed Prince Lex. And given the opportunity she would do it again.

_Stop it!_ Lois thought. Now her anger was getting the better of her. But what was she to feel? Guilt? No. Not guilt. Not when she knew that her 'mistake' was protecting herself from Lex. Misery? Yes, maybe. She was in a sorry situation. Three stone walls and steel bars caging her in and a cold and damp floor, which she was pretty sure, was never cleaned during the last century. Anger? Definitely, because she knew she'd never get a good trial, that she was already judged just based on their current situations: she is alive and well, and as opposed to Lex who, as the dungeon guard told her, is still unconscious.

Lois stood up, wanting to punch and kick the walls. She wanted to wail, to cry, to curse, but she knew that none of it would allow her to be free.

"Let me go!" she finally conceded and screamed, and she felt good at the release. She slumped down again against the wall before she heard the footsteps coming towards her.

"I'm working on it."

"Ollie!" Lois stood up and through the bars hugged her best friend. If there was one person who could get her out of this it was Oliver. She will be saved.

* * *

><p>"Ollie!" Lois cried out. She stood up, and through the bars hugged him tightly. Every emotion Lois felt, he felt it through the hug. "Thank God you're finally here. When can I get out?"<p>

Oliver removed himself from her embrace and looked directly to her eyes. "Like I said I'm working on it. The King has just arrived, and he went directly to the prince's side. I've heard he is infuriated. He loves Lex dearly."

Lois' eyes widened. "He is the king. He must be a just man. You know what happened. I did it because he was trying to rape me!"

"I believe you, but it's his word against yours. And while he cannot talk as of the moment, it is in the law to hand out a punishment until the victim is capable to explain his side of things." As he explained, he saw Lois sit down and put her head against the steel bars, all hope deserting her.

As she looked up at him, he couldn't help but be disheartened at the plight his best friend is going through. He knew both Lex and Lois, and while Lex is his prince, he never really liked him. Foul and manipulative, he knew from the very start that Lex wanted the throne and would do whatever it took to get it, even if it meant killing the only person who called him brother. It was a pity that Clark chose to look the other way, believing there was still good in Lex.

Sitting down, Oliver took Lois' face in his hand and forced her to look at him. "I will do everything in my power to free you from this. As it is, I can only talk to the king."

Lois' face lit up again. "Then tell him I did no wrong."

"Be assured that I will do so. However, it is not the king who will hand out the punishment. It is the council. The elders. The last council judgment happened a long time ago, and I for one am not certain how they hand out the punishments."

Lois' face fell again, and Oliver forced her to look at him directly.

"Lois," he started in a whisper. "if the worst comes, I will personally break you out of here."

Lois' face showed hope, but was immediately replaced with defiance. "But that would make you a criminal as well. I do not want that for you."

"It will be my choice, Lois." Oliver said with steely determination. No reply came from Lois' mouth, but instead, Oliver felt her gratitude when she reached for his hands and she laid her head against his shoulder.

* * *

><p>On the way from the red room towards the dungeons, Clark already had a thousand ways on his mind on how to kill Lex's attacker, and despite everything that was happening to his kingdom, he would have fun doing it. Attacking an enemy while his back was turned was a sure sign of cowardice. He would enjoy killing that spineless coward. Oh, he would definitely enjoy it.<p>

Reaching the stairs leading down to the dungeons, Clark went past the guard, who was startled from his stupor to see the king down in the dungeons. He would have chastised his guard for sleeping on duty, but he had a mission tonight, and that was to see the face of the bastard who dared try to kill Lex.

Rounding the corner towards the cells, he saw his commanding officer, Oliver Queen, on the floor, holding the hands of the prisoner, and the prisoner's head against his shoulder.

He finally saw the accused, and the thousand ways of killing _him_ completely flew out the window. It was her, Lois Lane.

* * *

><p><em>Your reviews are gifts to me. Hope you like it. You know the drill ;) Thanks :)<em>


	3. Chapter 2

_Dionaea007: Thank you :) I hope you still like the rest of the story. I'm going to take Natalie's word that she likes how I laid out my story lol_

_cathy03: Thanks for the review! Yeah, Clark already knows Lois, and in this chapter we'll see how they met ;) Yes, the man seeking for revenge is Lex, but the prologue happened before Chapter 1_

_deansmistress22: Lois knows Clark is the king, it's all answered in this chapter how they first met :) And I agree, Lollie also has a special place in my heart, I'm still debating with myself (how weird is that lol) if Ollie is in love with Lois haha_

_alexindigo: Thanks :) You warm my heart. About Lana, everything in due time ;) My number one ship is definitely Clois, but I do like a smattering of Lollie once in a while :)_

_clarkfan325: Thank you :) I really want to post one chapter every day, and I'll try hard. As of the moment, in my chapter layout I have 12 chapters (including prologue and the epilogue, which is definitely rated M) but who knows where my fingers take me :)_

_And to the others who follows this story, thank you so much *hugs everyone*_

_Again, thanks to **Natalie** (ebatcl) for being my awesome beta reader. You're the best :) And there is a flashback scene here, and it's in Italics._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

It was already the break of dawn, but Clark, inside his bedchamber, was still awake and thinking of what had transpired for the past 12 hours.

Fighting at the borders trying valiantly to hold another surging force from breaking into the kingdom, Clark was informed by one of his trusted friends and commander, Bart Allen, that his brother, Lex, was in a critical condition. Clark immediately left the army at Bart's news, and without hearing the rest of the details, stormed back towards the castle to see what had happened to Lex.

Lex. His brother. They might not be related by blood, but Clark had called Lex his brother ever since Lex's father was killed and he had no one to turn to. Lionel Luthor, his father, had once tried and failed to take the kingdom from Clark's father, King Jonathan. One of the higher ranking nobles in the kingdom, Clark decreed that Lex be known as his family and that he is next in line to the throne, if the king failed to produce heirs.

Clark could see that Lex was eternally grateful. Having a father seeing his own son as competition and delusional enough to try and kill him had made Lex feel that. Clark had seen with his own two eyes how Lionel had attacked Lex and how Lex had defended himself and in the fight that killed his own father. Lex felt guilty, but Clark had assured him that it was self defense.

However, Lex is the one on deathbed, oblivious to the turmoil going inside him. Going to his bedside table, Clark picked up the beautifully encrusted knife that Lois has used against Lex. After seeing Lois and Oliver in the dungeons, he left them without a word, for he didn't know how to feel at that exact moment. On the way back to the castle, the dungeon guard stopped him and gave him the weapon. Now that he held it in his hands, he remembered the first time he met Lois almost a year ago.

* * *

><p><em>Clark knew what had to be done. As king, he had to see that his people were safe from outside forces wanting to exploit their land and water, for theirs were a gift and was bountiful all year round.<em>

_News had reached him that the Azkals, a nomadic empire, had entered the kingdom by going over the mountains, a highly improbable feat, given that the mountain range bordering his kingdom were high enough and they would not survive the harsh conditions at the peak. Plus, the traps that his army had set would take them down, if they managed to get past the peak alive. While he did not take the news lightly, he would not yet inform his soldiers about the possible breach. Instead, he, together with his elite team, would scour the mountains and ensure his people's safety by eradicating the invaders themselves._

_If there was one group that Clark trusted the most, it was his elite team. Composed of himself and four of his best friends, they were indeed the best in combat. Having been trained by his father's best commanders, John Jones and Carter Hall, their exercises were harder and tougher._

_As they had planned, they would start to search the mountains at midnight, for it was likely that they were resting and his team had the advantage of knowing the forest like the back of their hands. Bart and Arthur would take the west side, Oliver and Victor the east, and he would take the middle. They would go down the mountain at the break of dawn and would resume search again at night._

_The sun was now rising, but nary a single body he had seen. Every trap was still in place and undisturbed. Deciding that he had done enough for the night, he started trekking back to the foot of the mountain to gather information from the others._

_A sudden movement caught his well trained eye, and he went into stealth mode. The nomads might have survived the mountains after all. Seeing the lone cloaked figure, he followed it and was confused at the direction he was going. He was going back into the mountains. Still Clark continued on tracking the nomad, thinking he would lead him to where the others were hiding._

_He was taken by surprise when the cloaked man stopped by the river bank near the waterfalls. His eyes widened even more when the cloak was shed and revealed underneath the hood is a woman. Clark immediately hid behind a tree when she started to look around._

_She was a beautiful woman, Clark thought, and dared to take a look again. He watched her take off her cloak, and then her blouse and skirt followed suit as well as her footwear, leaving her in her chemise. She must have been taking a bath. He realized he should be giving her privacy, but he was stuck on his spot when he saw her lift her chemise up and discard it before stepping into the water._

_She was a veritable goddess. Blessed with perfect curves and full breasts, her body would be pure heaven, Clark thought. He had met many women, for they throw themselves at him all the time, but never in his life had he been captivated by such a beauty. And he knew she was of strong mettle, for no meek lady would take a bath in the forest in all her naked glory._

_She swam with grace towards the falls and let herself be hidden by the curtain of water. Clark thought she looked like a water nymph, ready to seduce any man who chanced upon this spot. At that moment, Clark seemed content in just watching her take her bath._

_He was broken out of his thoughts when he heard a distinct sound. Coming out of his haze, he realized that the sound was coming from one of his team, designed to catch the other member's attention without revealing it as such. He looked for the direction to where the sound came, and saw Oliver at the cliff over the waterfalls, concern on his face. Clark had forgotten their supposed meeting at the end of the search, and gave Oliver a nod indicating that everything was in order and motioned that he would be joining them shortly. Oliver nodded and disappeared from sight._

_Clark, ready to let the vision of the nymph go, took one last look towards her direction, but found that she has already disappeared. There was no sight of her clothes either._

_He stepped out of his hiding place, trying to figure out where she went. He was caught by surprise when he turned around. He was shoved against the tree from where he was hiding earlier, her knee between his thighs, her right hand against his chest and a knife against his throat. Fortunately for him, it was her. Unfortunately, she was dressed._

_"A peeping tom," she said with venom. "I despise peeping toms." And with that declaration she pressed the blade closer to his throat._

_"Forgive me, my lady," Clark said, smiling. He could overpower her in a matter of seconds, but he was still enjoying the closeness of their bodies._

_Her eyes narrowed and he felt the blade inching closer to his neck. "You ask for forgiveness yet here you are your face showing no remorse at all. What say you?"_

_Clark schooled his face to show no emotion. He held up his hands. "I mean no harm, my lady. I followed you, thinking you are one of the nomads trying to invade our kingdom."_

_"And it is clear I am not one of them, so why have you not left and gave me my privacy?" She asked with clenched teeth._

_Clark found her anger intoxicating and attractive as hell. "Again, forgive me my lady. It is rare to find a sight as lovely as you are entering the forest at the break of dawn. I was definitely intrigued."_

_The woman continues to shoot daggers from her eyes. "Then you are no gentleman."_

_"With you I will be."_

_At the implication, Clark could see her anger rise and she pulled back her right hand as if to punch him._

_"Lois!"_

_The woman turned her head to the direction of the voice and Clark seized her momentary distraction to turn the tables on her. Clark grabbed the wrist of the hand holding her knife, dislodging it, then grabbed her other hand, lifted them up above her head and turned them around, so that she was the one pressed against the tree. Clark then saw that it was Oliver who distracted her._

_Lois, as she was called by Oliver, was a hellion, kicking at Clark and trying to free herself. Clark felt the sting of her kicks, so he imprisoned her thighs and legs against his, bringing their bodies closer._

_Clark could see that she was angry. "Oliver! Take him down with your arrow. I know you perfect aim!"_

_Clark laughed out loud and smiled down at her. He was right, she was definitely a strong one, in body and in mind._

_Oliver ran to them and placed himself between Lois and Clark. He turned to Lois first. "He is my King."_

_Lois eyes widened and looked him directly in the eyes. "What you did is definitely not 'king'ly."_

_Another laugh erupted out of Clark. "Again, I ask for your forgiveness. Now, I will let you go, but will you promise me that you will not try to hurt my person?"_

_Lois' jaw tightened and she turned her head, and a sound came out from her lips, but Clark did not understand. "Excuse me?"_

_She looked back at him, anger still evident in her eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty." The last few words said in mockery._

_It was Oliver who was offended. "Lois!"_

_Lois grunted, and Clark let her go. He bent down and picked up the knife, which had a unique handle and offered it back to her. She took it from him and sheathed it._

_"See you at the village." She said to Oliver, and then she turned to Clark and bowed. "Your Majesty." She then went on her way._

_Clark followed her with his eyes, a smile on his face._

_Oliver noticed Clark's interest and gave out a small laugh. "Spitfire isn't she?"_

_Clark's smile widened even more and he turned to Oliver. "You'll be seeing her at the village?"_

_Oliver just nodded and followed Lois' path. Clark followed him, vowing to himself that he will get to know her better._

* * *

><p>Clark never did get to know her better, seeing her only when he visited her village to talk to his people, and she made sure that their paths never crossed.<p>

But now their paths were truly wired and crossed. He couldn't help but regret that this was the situation that had brought them together. She had haunted his dreams, and the only reason that she was now within his reach was because she was a prisoner and he was the captor.

He put down the knife and stared out the window, looking down on the training exercises his soldiers were going through. A small battle was going on at the border, but he was sure that Bart was keeping King Zod's forces at bay. He would not be surprised if Bart arrived any minute now and told him that it was over.

With the impending war out of his mind, Lois and Lex replaced them and he was once again torn. From that encounter by the river, he surmised that Lois faced challenges head on. She was facing him while the knife was against his throat. Lois could have easily injured him for he had his back turned to her the day she caught him unawares. However, Lex was stabbed in the back. It did not make sense.

As it was, Lex was still unconscious. He would not be able to tell his side of the story, and for that, Clark felt a little bit guilty of that little doubt in his mind that maybe Lex had done something wrong for Lois to warrant what she did.

He was broken out of his musings by a knock on the door.

"Enter."

Oliver entered the room and Clark turned around, motioning for him to move forward. Oliver never wasted time.

"Clark, Lois is innocent. She was only doing it in defense of herself. You have the power to let her go."

Clark held his hand up to order Oliver to stop. "I do have that power. However, we have a law. Lex is still unconscious, and any trial that might happen will be unfair to Lois. Nevertheless, because of the gravity of her crime, we cannot let her go."

"But Lois–- "

"Besides, it is not I who will decide her punishment while Lex is still unable to attend the trial. The council holds that power. You know that." Clark added.

"Lois is my best friend. I cannot let her stay in that prison cell!" Oliver said, his voice rising in agitation over Lois' plight.

Clark looked at him with steely eyes. "You might be one of my closest friends, but I am still your King, General Queen."

Oliver was immediately contrite. "Forgive me, Your Majesty. I am just filled with worry for my friend. More than half the council members are the prince's relatives, and we both know that the elders' thinking is not the same as ours."

Clark turned around, silently agreeing, but Oliver did not need to know that. "The elders will be just. I will assure you of that."

But Clark could see that Oliver was not assured. "I hope that you are right." And with that, Oliver left Clark in his bedchamber, leaving him to his thoughts.

* * *

><p>Lois was told that it was to be a private judging. She was led inside one of the larger rooms of the castle, both her hands and feet in shackles, all twenty one council members present, and Lois was sure that they all hated her. She is certain that she is already a dead woman.<p>

The guard positioned her in the middle of the room and left her there. Lois fixed her stare over the heads of the elders, not wanting them to see the emotion in her eyes.

The council member in the middle spoke first. "Lois Lane, do you deny that you have stabbed Prince Lex Luthor two days ago?"

Steely defiance. "No."

Murmurs were heard from the council. The elder who questioned her nodded. "It is our law not to hold a trial if one of the parties is unable to represent himself, and we will not hear your story until that time comes. However, we have to ensure that you will not flee while the prince is still unconscious, and it is my opinion that you are to stay in the prison cell while we wait for Prince Lex to come around."

Lois tried to rein in her emotions and not show the council her fear and anger. It was at that moment that the doors were opened and Clark stepped inside and placed himself between her and the council. She could see the confusion among the elders. One of the few ladies in the council stood up and addressed the king.

"Your Majesty, it is a surprise to see you attend one of our council judgments."

"Lady Waller." Clark addressed her. "It is true. Council judgment rarely happens, and I for one would want to see how things go about. As I recall, the last council judgment was done, what, almost 20 years ago, and my father was still king?"

The elder who had been addressing Lois nodded. "You have a good memory, Your Majesty."

"Thank you Lord White." Clark then turned to Lois. "And what's the verdict?"

Lord White answered. "We still haven't reached a decision, though I have stated my opinion, Your Majesty: that she stays in prison while Prince Lex recuperates."

Lois was now filled with confusion. Has Oliver gotten through the King and decided to help her cause?

Clark faced the council. "And does everyone approve of Lord White's opinion?" The council seemed to agree, most of them nodding. "Well then, I believe we will not grant the prisoner freedom."

Lois still held her head high, but inside she was in turmoil. For her, taking away her freedom was equal to death.

"However, as King, I would like to impose my sovereignty. The prisoner will not be given freedom, but she will not stay in prison."

Lois' eyes widened, a thousand questions burning in her mind.

"She will stay with me, as my personal slave. And that is my last word."

With that, Clark immediately turned and went outside the room, leaving the council in an uproar.

Lois stood rooted at her spot. They are not only taking away her freedom, but also her dignity. But she would show them that she would not break. A Lane never backed down from adversity.

* * *

><p><em>The nomad empire's name is from my country's football team :) You know the drill. Love you lots :)<em>


	4. Chapter 3

_Hot-chocolate329: Thank you so much! Gosh, being called brilliant and having a fan? That's too much! Thank you. Thank you._

_Proffy: Wow! Thanks! You don't know how much your words mean to me :)_

_cathy03: Thanks :) Yeah, well poor Clark. In Homecoming Future Clark's words: She's a handful isn't she? ;)_

_clarkfan325: Thank you :) I have a few ideas on how Clark deals with Lois ;)_

_deansmistress22: Gosh thanks! And Lois and Bart! Honestly, I don't have them interacting in my outline, but that is such a good idea!_

_IceQueen825: Thank you :) I hope you enjoy the next few chapters as well :)_

_I'm so sorry for the delay, but you guys are AMAZING. Again, thank you to the awesome Natalie for being my beta *hugs*. _

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

A couple of hours had passed since Clark left the council judgment, and by now, Clark was certain that his orders were carried out on how Lois Lane would be handled from now on.

As Clark was overseeing the training of his army on the field, he could not help but think about his rash decision. Rash, yes, because he did not have any intention of attending the council judgment. For one, he was not invited. Kings never were. Two, he was not needed.

His inner thoughts were interrupted by a charging Oliver Queen. Clark smiled inwardly; if he didn't hold the title of King, Oliver would have surely beaten the hell out of him right now.

Clark could see that Oliver was seething with anger. "I would like to speak with you in private, Your Majesty." Clark nodded, and they went towards the sword smith's hut, and the smith left at Oliver's command.

"Why are you so formal, Oliver?" Clark inquired, though he had an idea of the answer.

Oliver cut to the chase. "Because it reminds me that you are my King and that I should not dislocate your jaw." He turned his back on Clark, as if trying to compose himself.

"What would warrant that action from you?"

Oliver turned around, not calmed down at all. "You still ask me that question, as if nothing out of the ordinary has happened?" He scoffed. "Personal slave. Seriously?"

Clark pretended that realization dawned on him just then. "Ah. Her."

"Yes. Her."

"Tell me, Oliver. Lois Lane is exactly what to you?"

Oliver's eyes steeled. "That is none of your business."

Clark stood straighter. "This is your King asking."

"She is my best friend," Oliver answered, and Clark could see him clenching his fist.

Clark nodded, wanting to ask more, but decided to stop the interrogation. Oliver clearly cared for Lois. "Your plea to me did not go unnoticed. I have given it great thought, and you must know that the council wanted Lois to stay inside the prison."

Surprise was etched on Oliver's face. It was apparent that he was not given that specific information. "If I had not intervened, Lois would have been sent to prison and she would have to stay there until Lex gained his consciousness, and the leeches can not tell when that will happen. Besides, I only used the word slave for the sake of the council. It is such a derogatory word."

Oliver blinked a couple of times. "She's not in prison now?"

"No. She is in a room in the east wing on the third floor, and guards will be posted on her door. She has a bed and she will receive meals, but she will have to take my orders if only to convince the council that my punishment IS a punishment."

Oliver just nodded. He started to leave the hut, but he turned around to face him once more. "Forgive me for my brash behavior earlier."

Clark went to where he stood, patted his shoulder and smiled. "There is nothing to forgive." And at that, Oliver went on his way.

Clark followed Oliver's retreating form, and he couldn't help but feel guilty for one lie of omission that he had committed. He shook the thought out of his head, and headed towards the castle.

* * *

><p>Lois tried to sleep, but it continued to elude her. She had never been more comfortable during the last couple of days, but knowing that she still did not have her freedom took away the comfort she was given. Well, not so much - she was a bit thankful for the bed.<p>

Since she would probably stay awake, Lois assessed her escape options. The main door was not possible, for she had heard that she would be well guarded day and night. The window was also out, because the height would make it difficult. She now approached the other door inside the room. Lois had tested the knob earlier and found out it was locked. She told herself that she would try picking it later.

Lois sat down on the bed again, her stomach now complaining. Between debating with herself on being humble and asking her guards for food or keeping her pride, the main door flew open and came bounding inside her tormentor. She remained sitting on the bed.

Lois saw the King look at everything but her. He went to the windows, opened them and poked his head outside. She had the urge to push him out, but his big frame would definitely not fit through the window. He then went to the other door and tested the knob to see if it was locked. Seemingly satisfied, the King looked at her, his expression unreadable.

Lois vowed that she would never start a conversation with the King, and for a few minutes they were just staring at each other. She considered it a minor victory when the King spoke first.

"I hope everything is in order?"

Lois kept quiet.

"Are you comfortable enough?"

Still Lois did not answer.

The King didn't relent. "Have they given you your food?"

Still silence from Lois, and she could see that the King's temper was flaring.

"You will answer or I swear I am sending you back to your prison cell!" he said, his voice rising.

Lois' eyes narrowed. "Should I be thankful then that I am given this room and not the rotting floor of my cell?"

"For the crime that you committed, you should definitely be grateful." The King then sat on the chair by the window, his back facing her. "Tell me about yourself."

Lois' brow met in confusion. What was the King getting at? "What will you like to know, Your Majesty?"

"Anything." A pause from the King. "Start with your family."

Lois did not wish to share anything with him, but he might have been a mind reader for he imposed an answer out of her. "This is your King giving you an order."

Lois gritted her teeth. "My father is Sam Lane. My mother is Ella Lane. I am the elder of their two daughters."

The King just nodded. "Are they here in the kingdom?"

"No. Both my parents are dead. My mother died when I was six. My father died almost a year ago. My sister Lucy is in Gotham, she is one of the Queen's ladies there."

"What have brought you here, in Metropolis, then?"

"I'd rather not answer that question, Your Majesty," Lois said quietly.

The King turned his head, an eyebrow raised. "And if I insist?"

Lois raised her chin. "Still no."

The King smirked, and turned to look back to the window. "Very well." The King continued his questioning. "Who are you staying with here in Metropolis?"

Fear crept inside Lois. "And why that question, Your Majesty? Are they to be punished as well?"

"I am not that kind of ruler, Lois. Remember that. I simply want to put the pieces together," the King answered. "I want to find out about the person responsible for Prince Lex's current condition, what makes her tick."

Lois took a deep breath. "Your Majesty, your questioning will lead you nowhere and will never give you a glimpse of what I am as a person."

The King chuckled. "I still have a lot of questions, Lois. And you will answer them all in the future. Besides, I still remember as if it was yesterday when we first met by the river, near the waterfalls, in the mountains."

Lois gulped, looking down, suddenly remembering their first encounter, and how she had her knife against his throat. Her knife! She looked at him, wanting to ask what had happened to her precious knife, but all thoughts disappeared when she saw him looking at her, as if sizing her up. She might not like him at the moment, but she definitely knew that he was attractive and drop dead gorgeous.

The King continued. "You see, I do have a glimpse of what you are as a person just based on that one encounter." The King stood up and slowly went towards the bed. Lois, seeing his intent, stood up and tried to get away from him, walking backwards, until her back met the wall. The King continued walking towards her, until he stood just a few inches away, and Lois felt her heart rate increase. From what, she did not yet know, but it was definitely because of the man standing so closely in front of her.

The King continued to pierce her with his gaze. "Your father might once have been a soldier, for you are trained in combat." Lois' eyes widened at his accurate deduction and Clark smiled. "You are headstrong, stubborn even, for you definitely do not take orders well." Now her eyes were shooting daggers at him. "You do not fear anyone, and you know how to take care of yourself."

Lois' chin went up a notch. "I certainly can. And I certainly will be able to handle it if I am to stay in my previous cell."

The King put one hand on the wall near her head, and if it was possible, leaned into her closer. Lois wished the wall would swallow her up. "Oh, I know you can handle anything, my lady. It is just my wish that I am to keep an eye on you personally, hence you are staying here, _close_ to me."

Lois gulped, and gathered all the courage in her body. "So that is why I am to become your personal slave?"

"Yes. I want to keep an eye on you personally," the King answered.

Lois took a deep breath and nodded. "Good luck with that. You said yourself that I do not take orders well."

The King let out a laugh and took a step away from her. "I am sure of this, my lady, all the time that we will spend together will be pure fun."

"Fun for you."

Lois was once again graced with a close up look of the King's handsome face. "You never know, it might be fun for you too."

Lois clenched her teeth and watched as the King left her room. She now fervently wished for the Prince to wake up soon, so that she would have a chance to defend herself, and finally be free. And tonight, she would have her first crack at freedom.

* * *

><p>Lana finally finished giving the unconscious Prince a sponge bath, but her soft and careful hands belied the hatred and anger burning inside her.<p>

A slave. A _personal_ slave. Lana was enraged at the King's decision for Lois to become his personal slave. A woman tasked to stay with the King to do his every bidding, a woman who did not have any choice but stay close to him. It was supposed to be her job. She was supposed to be one who will cater to the King's needs.

Lana was the daughter of one of King Jonathan's closest friends, Lord Henry of Smallville. It was her 8th birthday when the king and her father agreed that their children would be married someday. No formal contract was made, for her parents died the next day in a freak accident. However, King Jonathan and Queen Martha, having a big heart, had decided to take in the young girl, with the intent of making her and Clark at ease with each other early on, for they will rule the kingdom together in the future.

Lana was overjoyed when King Jonathan had broken the news to her that she was Prince Clark's intended. She took this new endeavor seriously. She went to the books to research on past queens. She studied how Queen Martha carried herself. She stuck by Prince Clark's side, learning everything about him. While Lana embraced her new station quickly, Clark did not.

Yes, Clark liked her. Lana could see that Clark genuinely enjoyed her and her company. However, every time Lana brought up the discussion of their marriage, Clark would just smile at her and tell her that she did not want to be married to someone like him. Lana would assure him otherwise, but Clark would ruffle her hair and go on his way.

Lana knew that Clark always saw her as a sister, but she never accepted it. She strived, day in and day out, on how to catch Clark's attention _that way_, but to no avail. And to add to her worries, there was another woman to usurp a role that only belonged to her. "I hate that Lois Lane!" she raged.

Lana looked at the unconscious Lex, knowing that he would not wake up even if she screamed until kingdom come. She fixed the blanket covering Lex, and as she grabbed the basin and the wet cloth to leave the dreary room, she fervently wished that he would wake soon so that the bitch will be put in her place, which is definitely _not_ beside Clark .

* * *

><p>At midnight, in the red room in the west wing, the lone occupant stirred. A small smile graced his face and like he always did every night since he was brought here, he opened his eyes. Sitting up, he stretched out his legs and left the bed altogether. Looking out the window on the west wall, Lex saw the vast kingdom, and he knew the time was near.<p>

Lex's mind was working overtime. Lana's apparent hatred towards Lois would definitely benefit him. Lois would have a taste of his revenge, King Clark would fall, and the kingdom would finally be his.

* * *

><p><em>You know the drill. Again, thank you so much *squishes you all in a hug*. Love you lots :)<em>


	5. Chapter 4

_Hotchocolate329: Yup. Lex is faking. It's in his grand scheme of things. You know how manipulative Lex is :) And thank you for the review, replying is my way of saying thank you to you guys._

_imhooked: Thank you for your kind words *hugs* I hope you like the rest of the story too :)_

_anacaro: Thank you :) I agree, Clark and Lois are too hot ;)_

_cathy03: Aww.. thanks :D Everything will be answered in the future chapters, so I hope you all will be patient with me :)_

_clarkfan325: Thanks :) There is no Lex in this chapter, but he is present in the next._

_E.B.: Thank you :) This story has been brewing in my mind for the past months and I finally had it down on paper (or rather on my laptop lol). Hope you like the rest of it :)_

_Thank you for reading. Thank you for all the reviews. Thank you for all the 'adds' to their personal faves. Really, they mean so much to me._

_Again, I'm so very sorry for the delay. To tell you honestly, I started working on Chapter 5 weeks ago, but real life caught up, and now only had the chance to continue working on it. Hopefully the mojo will be abundant that in one day, more than one chapter will be produced _(I just came back from a vacation, which incidentally while driving, a one-shot story popped into my mind)_  
><em>

_Again, thanks to the wonderful and awesome **Natalie** (ebatcl) for being my beta :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

_Please!_

Lois thought, as she continued to pick the lock of the mysterious door on the wall, with one of the pins on her hair. She had been trying for almost an hour now, but to no avail.

She was ready to throw in the towel, and to wait for Prince Lex to awake so she could get her trial. But when the thought came that she was putting her fate in the hands of others, it gave her a renewed vigor. Lanes did not have their fates handed to them: they made it. With that thought, she continued picking the lock, even if it became morning. If she failed tonight, there was still the next night, and the night after next.

Lois smiled when she heard a click, and with her heart thundering, she tried to twist the knob. The door opened, and it took everything in her not to scream in joy. Besides, this was just the first step, getting out of this room. She would have to be out of the castle and off the grounds before she could consider herself free.

Lois decided to forego the candle, so she would have to make do with her senses in navigating. Completely opening the door and going inside, Lois could feel that she was in a narrow passageway. Taking great care in not making a sound, she felt around the walls to check if there were other doors. In what seemed like forever, through many turns, Lois finally reached the end of the passageway.

There was another locked door barring her from freedom. Lois took her trusty hair pin and started picking the lock. This one proved easier than the one in her room, for it just took her a few minutes to unlock it. As silently as she could, Lois pushed the door open slowly, trying to look through the darkness. She had no idea where she was, but she had to continue if she wanted to get out of the castle. Walking on tiptoe, she tried looking around, trying to see where the door might be situated. She made out a bed in the opposite wall of the door, but she could not tell if the bed was occupied. She fervently prayed that nobody was sleeping on it.

Lois congratulated herself upon reaching the door without making any sound, but when she was about to turn the knob, she was taken by surprise when someone grabbed her wrist and pushed her back against the wall. Her captor grabbed her other wrist and put them beside her against the wall. She kicked at her captor and felt a little bit of satisfaction when she heard him wince.

"Still a hellion."

Lois' eyes widened as she recognized the voice. It was the King. Then the realization came and anger overtook her. "You have a secret passageway to my room! Damn you!" Lois shouted, not caring if the entire castle heard her.

"I told you I would be keeping an eye on you, didn't I?" the King said. "But, I didn't know that you wanted an invitation to my room. All you had to do was ask."

Lois was livid. "I never accepted your edict that I am your slave. What makes you think I will agree to be your whore?" She said, seething with anger.

"Believe me Lois, when I say this: I do not want you to be my whore."

Lois was confused with the tenderness she heard in his voice, and she calmed down a little. She could not help but ask the question "And what do you want me to be?"

"I do not know," there was a pregnant pause in the room, and the King let go of her wrists and took a step back. But Lois was rooted to the spot. Her heart started pounding again, and her eyes widened when the King added.

"…yet."

* * *

><p>"And what do you want me to be?"<p>

"I do not know," Clark answered truthfully, as he released her and retreated. Clark looked at Lois, trying to see how she would fit in his life once this quandary is over. With the sudden realization that he would never let her go whichever way the trial went, Clark added "…yet."

With that, Clark grabbed her shoulders, pulled her to him, and kissed her. He gave everything he got. Unresponsive to his moving lips, Clark encircled Lois' waist and pulled her body flush against his as he coaxed her mouth to open up to him. He continued to try every trick in his book to make Lois respond, but it looked like he would die trying.

It was his undoing when Lois kissed him back. Opening her mouth to him, Clark did not waste any time and he explored the sweet cavern of Lois' mouth. Capturing her bottom lip with his teeth, he swabbed the sting with his tongue. Clark almost died when Lois did the same.

Lois gave as well as she got, but Clark knew that already. It was one of the things about her that attracted him in the first place. Lois' hands ran up his naked chest and Clark was ready to carry her to his bed and bury himself inside her.

Lois must have felt his arousal now for she started pushing, and Clark was not one to force himself on a woman. It gave him great satisfaction, though, that she was breathing heavily as he was. But her next words took away that satisfaction.

"Yes, you want me to be your whore. You and your brother are exactly alike, forcing yourself on a woman!"

Lois said with enough anger that it fueled his own. Clark was incensed, and he grabbed Lois, and along the way to the passageway, Clark grabbed a candle and lit it. Dragging her, Clark reached her own room and all but threw her there.

"You are angry because I was right." Lois said.

Clark went inside the room and his anger almost dissipated when he saw how swollen her lips were because of his kiss. "I am angry because it is not true. I will never force myself on any woman. And need I remind you, you were a willing participant in that kiss?"

And without another word, Clark left the room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>It was already noon, but Clark cannot, for the life of him, forget what had transpired the previous night. He tried busying himself. He went to the village early in the morning to visit the farmers. He immersed himself in his army's training. He even went to the mountains to check if the traps are still in place and in good working condition. Now as he was eating his lunch, he was trying, really hard, to look into the financial books of the kingdom: all just to forget that kiss, and Lois' reaction to it.<p>

But it was all for naught. With just that kiss, Lois ruined all the other women for him. Clark was not sure how it had happened. One encounter and everything in him went into overdrive. Just the sight of her made his senses go into a tumult. He was not a lascivious man by nature; he never needed to be one because of his handsome face and strong built, but Lois brought it out in him. Maybe because he knew that Lois would not succumb so easily.

He gave a huff and shook his head, placing the blame on Lois when all she did was stand proud and glare at him. Clark knew it was entirely his fault, for when Lois was around, his brain decided to go south and he was lost in the head. Clark was never like this when he was younger, and he was definitely a ladies man. He could easily read women, their thoughts and the thoughts behind their actions, and it always resulted into a night filled with pleasure.

Sure he mellowed with age, especially now that he was King, but he still held that skill, so to speak. But a few days with Lois, and he forgot he had that skill.

Yes, Lois was strong, willful and determined, but anyone who probably knew her could tell that. She was an enigma. What brought her to Metropolis? What made her kiss him back, and then accuse him of forcing himself on her? That last question brought him back to the situation at hand: what had happened the day Lois stabbed Lex? Lois had told him that he was no different from Lex, that they both forced themselves on women. Did that mean that Lex had tried to have his way with Lois?

Clark did not even know that they were acquainted, for there was never any indication that Lex knew Lois, and he knew because Clark was sure that he had mentioned Lois to Lex once or twice. Lex had his fair share of women. He was never a failure in that department. He even remembered a time when he had women, who were twins, join him one night.

So, to Clark, it was a foreign notion that Lex would force himself on a woman. Lois. It was back to Lois. Last night, Clark initiated the kiss, and she reciprocated. What were the odds that Lex initiated, Lois responded, but then changed her mind? He experienced it last night, so who was to say that it didn't happen that day? Given the situation Lois had a knife, would she also stab Clark?

Nothing added up. If Lois was guilty, she would have hid, or ran away, but she didn't even try. The resolute woman waited in her house until someone seized her. In Clark's eyes, it was an action of an innocent person.

Clark set aside the financial books. His mind was replete with all the questions. Everything would be answered once Lex woke up. He was broken from his thoughts when Lana appeared.

"Your Majesty," Lana greeted.

"Lana." Clark said. "How is Lex?"

Lana gave a small grimace. "He gives no sign of waking. I'm still taking care of him though, giving him his bath and forcing broth on his lips. The leech will be coming tomorrow to assess his situation."

Clark nodded, and he massaged his forehead, hoping to ease the tension. Lana approached him, placed herself behind his chair, and massaged his temples. Clark accepted the attention and leaned back into his chair.

"You are tense, your Majesty," Lana said.

"I have a lot of things on my mind."

Clark noticed a shift in Lana's hands, and they rested on his shoulders. "Would you like me to relieve you from some of those thoughts?"

Lana's thumb was now drawing circles on his shoulders, and Clark shook his head as he stood up and turned around to look at Lana. She seemed hopeful, and Clark's heart broke a little knowing he would disappoint her once more.

"Lana, we've talked about this."

Clark knew that Lana turned her head so he wouldn't see the hurt. "I am your intended, your Majesty. In the eyes of the people, we are already married."

Clark gently grasped Lana's shoulders, forcing her to look at him. "We've already had this discussion, Lana. There was never a contract."

"But our parents agreed!"

"I know you will be a good wife, just not to me," Clark said. "I love you, Lana, I really do, but only as a sister, just as how much I love Lex as a brother. I want you to be happy, and I know it will not be with me."

"I love you, Clark, and I know, deep in my heart, that you will make me happy. And I will do everything just for you to be happy." Lana said, tears now forming in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Lana." Clark said as he cupped Lana's face and wiped a lone tear coming down. Lana threw herself at Clark and Clark hoped he had offered a little comfort to the pretty brunette.

"Is there another woman?" Lana whispered.

Lois. The unbidden thought came to him and Clark warred with himself. He honestly didn't know the answer, for even when they were younger and he still had not met Lois, he always treated Lana as a sister.

"Is there another woman?" Lana repeated and pulled back to look at his eyes.

Clark looked directly at her and answered. "No."

* * *

><p><em>Lois was sleeping, lying prone, when she was awoken by a pair of lips on her neck. She reacted quickly to dislodge the intruder, but he held her down with gentle hands on her shoulders. His hands started massaging her shoulders, and Lois felt all the tension leave her.<em>

_He was wreaking havoc to her senses. Lois held her breath as his magical hands started moving downward, slowly and leisurely applying pressure to her spine. He finally reached the hem of her blouse, and his fingers played with the small of her back._

_Lois felt seared when his hands went underneath her blouse, but still she didn't move. She then felt him shift his weight, as if he was sitting on the edge of the bed. His hands started moving upward, taking the blouse off of her, when he lifted her from the bed, making her sit on his lap. Discarding the blouse, he pulled her back against his chest, and reattached his lips against her neck._

_His mouth was divine. She had never been kissed like this before. Every little dart of his tongue had sent sparks straight to her core. He continued massaging, but now his hands are down to her front. Lois almost leapt off the bed when his large hands covered her breasts, and thought she would be consumed by the heat of his hands and fingers, which were now tweaking her tightening nipple._

_His right hand travelled downward, travelling to her hips, to her thighs and to her knees. He put his knees in between hers, and he slowly widened his thighs, effectively widening hers. His hand retraced its step, this time lifting the skirt to her waist, but instead of feeling his touch on her hips, it went to the inside of her thighs, and touched her center._

"_Please," Lois said, though she didn't know what she was pleading for. But somehow he knew what she was asking, as he started massaging her most sensitive bud. She didn't want him to stop. She could feel his arousal on her back, and she wanted more than anything to return the pleasure that she was experiencing. _

"_Let me touch you."_

_He didn't reply, but he continued with his ministrations. His fingers are now perilously close to her throbbing center and Lois pushed her hips forward to press to his fingers. He gave a short laugh, and Lois' eyes rolled upward when he inserted a digit inside her womanhood. He pumped his finger slowly, and felt him touch a hidden switch of pleasure inside her. Lois almost fell off his lap, but he was holding her tightly. Both hands in rhythm, one hot hand on her breast and another at her center, Lois knew that she would die from the pleasure._

"_Please," Lois pleaded again._

"_Tell me you want me."_

_Lois shifted her body, and came face to face with man who was giving her all this bliss. Looking into his eyes, Lois leaned forward and brushed her lips against his. "Your wish is my command, Your Majesty."_

Lois woke with a start. Sitting up, she clenched her thighs to stop the pulsing at her center. No. Lois thought, not him. The kiss last night definitely shook her. She was really enjoying the kiss, forgetting that he was her captor and she was his slave. No, last night, they were simply a man and a woman, giving each other what they needed.

It took all of Lois' strength that night to push him away. She was supposed to hate him, not to take pleasure in his kisses. While it was true that she was given kindness not deserving of a prisoner, she still was declared as his slave. That one thing should be enough for him to warrant her hatred, though she felt a twinge of guilt when she remembered that she told the King that he and that rapist, Lex, were alike. Deep down, she knew that they were as different as night and day.

Lying back down, Lois tried to sleep again. The minute her eyes closed, images of her vivid dream came rushing into her mind. It was a lost cause, she would never sleep with him in her mind, and in her mind he was doing sinful things that were so delicious…

"Stop!" Lois said out loud and left the bed. She went by the window and opened it, hoping the soft breeze will calm her so that she may take her rest again. Something caught Lois' eye. She tried to adjust her eye to the darkness, and she saw someone in the courtyard. A cloaked figure, Lois couldn't make out if it was a man or a woman. She decided to tell one of her guards, in case it was a thief, and she just caught him in the act of leaving the premises.

She knocked on her door, and told one of her guards, through the door, about what she saw. They agreed on who would go down to check, and Lois returned to the bed, her mind now on that nocturnal being. It was the last thing on her mind as sleep consumed her.

* * *

><p><em>Your reviews and constructive criticisms are golden. Love you lots *hugs and kisses you all*.<em>


	6. Chapter 5

_E.B.: Thank you :) The cloaked figure is… answered in this chapter :)_

_Hotchocolate329: Thanks :) Lois is really trying hard to fight her attraction to Clark *giggles* but we all know she would 'lose' lol_

_imhooked: Aww.. thanks :) *big hug back* I know it's not soon but here's a shiny new update :)_

_IceQueen825: Like I said, this is my first fic so this is also my first time writing M material… and I'm happy that you think it's hot *hugs* Thanks :)_

_Eva: Thank you! I am deeply honored by your reviews and your weekly check in, and I'm sorry if I took too long in updating. Hope you like this chapter :)_

_cathy03: Thank you so much! Lex is devious, he always has a plan… *wiggles eyebrows*_

_clarkfan325: Thank you :) I hope you like this next chapter as well :)_

_anacaro: *blushes* Thank you :) Clois is such a passionate couple, and I'm happy that you see it in my writing as well :)_

_simplylia: Aww, thank you! :) Right now, it's a bit hectic but I'm trying really hard to make time for this fic. Hope you're all patient with me! :)_

_LuckySVFan: Wow! Another great author reading my fic! I'm humbled. Thank you! :)_

_Natalie (ebatcl): Aw shucks *blushes again* You are a great writer AND a great beta. I don't think I can thank you enough *hugs*_

_I'm deeply sorry for the late update, and I hope you are all patient with me. Again, I also want to thank all of you. You guys are great *hugs everywhere*._

_So, to all of you, here's the next chapter :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

"I need a report that that dratted border is already ours! Not a report that we have once again lost almost 20 good men!" Zod roared, already at his wit's end on how to defeat the army protecting the border.

The fighting had already lasted too long for his tastes. A week of fighting should have been enough for the defenses of the border to fall, but they were still where they started, and it was almost three months since the war began. Zod admitted to himself, with trepidation, that Clark had trained his army well.

Zod knew that Metropolis was a kingdom above the rest. Lush lands and fresh water, it was all complemented by industrious and peace loving people. It would be easy for him for the people to bend to his will. Once Metropolis was his, he would not have to scour other lands, for everything would be within reach. It had been his father's goal. Now it was his.

"Get out before I kill you." Zod said with enough venom for his message to sink in to the messenger. In his haste to leave the tent, the young soldier bumped into Basqat, one of Zod's trusted commanders.

Basqat kneeled upon reaching him, and Zod ordered him to get up. "Bring me some good news or I will have blood in my hands before sundown."

Zod could see a smile forming on his commander's face. Basqat spoke. "My Lord, a present has been dropped into our hands. I believe it will be the key to defeating Metropolis' army."

Zod smirked, but was still wary of the news Basqat held. "And what might this present be?"

Basqat turned back to the opening of the tent, and once Zod saw a glimpse of what Basqat had been referring to, his smirk turned into a full-fledged smile. "Welcome to my humble abode, Lady Lana."

* * *

><p>It was a risk to see Lord Zod, but it was a calculated risk. Her loyal maid already had a story if someone inquired about her, and she had handsomely paid her maid's lover to lie if someone did see her while making her trip. But Lana knew that it would pay off in the end. Doubts would once in a while enter her mind during her journey, but each and every time she would reason with herself that what she was doing was for her and Clark's good.<p>

"This is definitely a welcome surprise, my lady." Zod told Lana. "But forgive me for the stature of our camp. This is the reality of war, so I hope your feminine sensibilities were not offended."

"Thank you for your concern, Lord Zod, but I was not offended. I am not completely ignorant." Lana said.

"I am beginning to surmise that." Zod replied, and then sat down on the chair at the opposite side of the table where Lana was sitting. "What brings you here, my lady?"

"I have a proposition to offer you, my lord. But let me speak first, with no interruptions, before you decide on your action."

Zod nodded and waited for Lana to start.

"I know that it has been three months since you started your siege at our borders. I also know that try as you might, you are still unsuccessful." Lana paused, trying to gauge Zod's reaction, but his face showed nothing. She continued, "Our army is both admired and feared outside Metropolis, and I tell you now, defeating the army at the border should not be your first step. Your first step should be to breach the border."

Lana waited for Zod's reaction, and she could see that Zod was already dismissing her in his mind. "My lady, we must defeat the army in order to breach the border. Surely you did not intend to belittle my intelligence."

Lana smiled, knowing she had the upper hand, especially with the knowledge that she was holding. "Like I said, our army is the best in the 21 known realms. You will not be able to defeat it head on."

Zod was about to interrupt, but Lana continued. "Lord Zod, think. No man or woman in his or her proper mind would go to the border with war waging. It is unthinkable to someone who values his or her own life. We both know I would be unable to go over the mountains, so how did I get out of the kingdom alive and unharmed?"

Lana knew that Zod's mind was now working overtime. Since the war started, not one citizen of Metropolis tried to leave the kingdom, as had been decreed by King Clark. No one opposed the King's orders, for they knew that it was for their best interests.

Finally, understanding was etched on Zod's face. "The first step," Zod said. "is to breach the border. We are now speaking the same language, my lady." Zod smiled and leaned back on his chair. He looked at her, as if sizing her up. "I do have a question. I am bewildered as to why you would provide me with such knowledge. May I inquire as to your motives, Lady Lana?"

Lana took a deep breath. "You do not need my motive, Lord Zod. The only thing I ask of you is that after you have conquered our kingdom, Clark and I will be able to leave and you will not hunt us down."

Zod smiled wider. "Ah, all in the name of love." Zod stood up, and so did Lana. "You have my word, my lady. I trust this matter between us will be confidential?"

"Of course." Lana agreed. "However, this knowledge will stay me with until I have organized all the necessary arrangements for our departure from Metropolis. I do not want Clark to think that I was the one who provided you with the information. Will you have more patience, Lord Zod?"

Lana watched Zod struggle with himself, but if Lana was correct, Zod would agree to Lana's proposition, and the extended time. Lana could see that Zod wants Metropolis badly.

"Again, you have my word." Zod replied.

Lana nodded and took her leave from the tent. A smile forming on her face, it was just a matter of time before everything fell into a place. It was just a matter of time.

* * *

><p>Lois was taken by surprise when she was woken by one of her guards. Lois, unaccustomed to someone waking her up, much less a man, threw a punch at her unsuspecting guard, her fist landing on his nose. The guard, though not moved, now had blood on his face.<p>

"It was your fault." Lois told the wide eyed soldier, who was not angry, but rather amused at Lois for her gall to punch a big, hulking man. "You should have not woken me up when clearly, I have no intention of waking. I wake up on my own."

The guard putting her wrists in shackles put Lois in a worse mood. Apparently, she was summoned by the King in the throne room, but the guard would not tell her as to the reason why. In all honesty, Lois was still not prepared to see the King.

They walked in silence, until Lois remembered what she saw last night. "Have you had any idea as to the one whom I saw last night?" Lois asked the guard.

"I have already told Commander AC about it. I believe he is acting on it now, as we speak." The guard said without looking at her.

Lois just nodded and not another word was spoken until they reached the throne room. King Clark was there, together with three people who Lois recognized as members of the Council. The King then remarked on the blood on the guard's face, but Lois cut off the guard as he was about to answer.

"It is of my doing. I was surprised to see his face when he woke me up, so instinct took over and I threw a punch."

The King shook his head and ordered the guard away. The King took no time and started ordering Lois around: fetch the map, get water for him and the council members, stay in the farthest corner of the room, get more water for him. Lois was getting frustrated. These were all menial tasks, but it still grated her that it was commanded to her.

Lois was stewing in her corner when she heard that they were now talking about her. They were just above whisper, but Lois had good hearing and she decided to tune in to the conversation.

"Do you think it is wise for her to stay here, Your Majesty?" one of the council members asked.

"The matter is personal, hence, she is to stay near me at all times." The King answered.

"At all times?" another council member asked.

King Clark's voice took a steely turn. "I will not take offense at the implication in your question."

The council member visibly shook. "I did not mean anything when I asked the question, Your Majesty. Forgive me, but—" The King cut him off with a wave of his hand.

Lord White, as Lois remembered, now turned his head and looked at her. Lois squirmed under his gaze and broke the stare. The conversation now returned to the matters about the kingdom.

After a short while, the council meeting was over and the council members took their leave. A few moments and she saw three men enter the room. One of them was Oliver. Lois could not contain her glee when she saw her dear friend, and she let her presence be known. Oliver finally saw Lois and went towards her and enveloped each other in a friendly embrace.

"Clark did not tell me you would be here." Oliver said, a smile on his face.

"I only knew of it this morning." Lois answered.

Oliver tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "Have you been treated well?"

_I was given bed, food and lustful dreams that I should not be having, what could be wrong? _Lois thought in sarcasm, but answered instead. "Today, I am to live up to the label of _slave_. I believe I have given water to the King at least fifteen times during the council meeting."

Oliver gave a small laugh and gave a small glance at the King, who now Lois caught looking at them with an unreadable face. "Believe me, Lois, it is all good."

Lois shrugged and motioned at her restraints. "I don't think so."

"It is just a precaution. You might run away, you know."

Lois decided against telling Oliver that she did just that two nights ago, for she did not want him to know what had transpired after the King caught her. "You know me too well."

"We've been friends forever, of course I know you too well."

Lois remembered what she saw last night, and she was about to tell him when the King called Oliver, effectively cutting their conversation short.

"In a minute." Oliver told Clark, and then turned back to Lois. "Today, I will pay a visit to your cousin Chloe and give her an update. I will also ask for some of your clothes. You look dismal."

The mysterious person from last night forgotten, Lois laughed and gave Oliver another hug and thanked him. "I will see you later." Lois said as she watched Oliver turn and join the other men inside the room.

* * *

><p>"About time you joined us." Bart told Oliver, a mysterious smile playing on his lips.<p>

Clark looked up from the map that he was reading to see Oliver's reaction, but he could see nothing out of the ordinary.

"I had to talk to her. She is my best friend." Oliver said.

Bart comically put a hand on his heart, as if it was hurting. "Tough, my friend. I thought I was your best friend."

Oliver shoved Bart and AC laughed, but Clark had had enough. They were here to discuss the ongoing war.

"Can we begin?" Clark asked.

All three men changed demeanor, war now on their minds.

"Zod's forces are now depleting. In the last two weeks, they have lost almost fifty men. What concerns me is that it seems like they have an unending number of people joining them. Three months have passed and they are still at the border. They have no chance of breaching it, so we have to watch every other access to the kingdom."

Clark pointed at the mountains on the map. "The mountains have been a big help to us. I have just recently checked the traps we have set there and it seems that they are still in good working condition."

"I will still put guards in position at the mountains." Oliver said.

Clark nodded and pointed at the river. "While Zod and his kingdom have no history of gaining access through the waterways, we still have to be diligent in protecting our river."

"Additional soldiers will be stationed at the river mouth." AC concurred.

"Do you think our defenses by the river sufficient enough to hold an army at bay?" Clark asked AC.

"If the number at the border will attack through the river, I can honestly tell you that it won't hold. However, we still have the capacity to take down whatever vessel will carry that said number. If they choose that path, our main goal is for them to remain in the water, for we have an advantage." AC explained. "But put that number in land, and they will outnumber us 4 to 1."

Clark nodded. "I will have more catapults made and delivered to the river mouth. More bows and arrows would not hurt."

AC nodded in agreement and Clark turned to Bart. "News at the border?"

"Everything is going according to plan. Zod is losing men by the minute. We still do not know Zod's allies, but his army is not limitless. Our spy inside Zod's camp told me that their numbers are diminishing. They started out with a big army, but they are now cut down to half. And I am certain that Victor will do considerable damage as well."

"Tell that spy of yours to work harder and find out Zod's allies. I will also send word to Gotham. We never know, but we might need Bruce's assistance." Clark said.

"That will be a good plan." Oliver said. "The pass?"

Clark nodded and looked at Oliver. "Yes." He then turned to Bart. "When will you be returning to the border?"

"The day after next." Bart answered.

Clark nodded. "Have a guard there at our entrance, and only at our entrance. I do not want to attract any attention to it. I want that pass guarded day and night. Keep the secret to a tight circle. Two or three soldiers will do."

"And who will send the missive to Gotham?" Oliver asked.

Clark thought for a while and answered truthfully. "I am still thinking about it. I will inform you of my decision once it comes to me."

Everyone nodded. This time AC spoke up. "A soldier told me of a cloaked person crossing the yard last night. Apparently, your lady friend by the corner saw the said person."

Clark looked at Lois' direction and motioned her to come to them. Lois, Clark could see, was taking her sweet time coming over, taking very small steps in a very slow pace. AC and Bart were smiling ear to ear, and it was their amusement that made Clark bellow "Faster!"

Lois raised her eyebrows, and she finally reached their table. "Do you want your twentieth glass of water, Your Majesty? I am quite surprised that you still do not want to relieve yourself after all the water I have served you during the past hour."

Clark could feel his blood rush up to his face. AC and Bart could not contain their laughter. Oliver, though smiling, tried to stop the other two. "No, it is not water I wish of. It is what you saw last night that I want."

Oliver spoke up and calmly asked Lois. "Why did you not tell me earlier about this?"

"Your Majesty here was in a hurry." Lois told Oliver.

Clark was now annoyed. "I am waiting."

Lois turned her attention to him. "I woke up last night, could not sleep, so I went over to the window and I saw this person going over the courtyard and disappearing towards the stables. I was too far up to see if it was a man or woman, as there was little light from the moon last night and it was too dark."

"Why couldn't you sleep? Are you not comfortable enough?" Clark asked. He was surprised when Lois turned red and averted her eyes.

"Bad dream." Lois answered. She cleared her throat and continued. "I told one of my guards about it last night as well, it might be a thief. On the way here, I again inquired about it, and they told me that they have informed a commander AC about it."

"That would be me." AC said. "I have looked into it, and the stable boy admitted to going over to the stables because he had forgotten if he had locked it or not." AC smiled at Lois. "And finally, I have met the illustrious Lois Lane."

"We have heard so much about you from Oliver, we thought you were just a legend." Bart said, to which Lois graced him a smile.

Clark did not know the reason, but he was irritated that Lois was smiling at everyone but him. Lois had charmed both AC and Bart, and it did not sit well with him. "Go back to your corner." Clark ordered, and Lois did as told.

Clark adjourned the meeting, and his commanders took their leave. However, Oliver stopped once again at Lois' corner and gave her a kiss on the forehead before leaving. Clark finally acknowledged what he was feeling every time Oliver talked to Lois. For the first time in his entire life, he was jealous, and he did not like it one bit.

* * *

><p>It was time for lunch, and Lois was given reprieve from her duties. Escorted back to her room, now free from her chains, her guard told her that food would be served soon and that she was to wait for further orders from the King. Lois completely ignored the last statement the guard told her.<p>

A few minutes and the door opened once more, but instead of a servant carrying her food, it was Oliver who came inside. Lois smiled, relieved somehow that it was her friend who entered the room. She noticed Oliver carrying a valise and inquired him about it.

"These are some of your clothes." Oliver answered.

Lois smiled wide-eyed at her friend. "You have already visited Chloe?" Lois asked, while taking the valise from Oliver and setting it on the bed. "How is she?"

Oliver nodded. "Chloe and her father are worried about you. Your cousin even demanded that she be brought to you so she could see your condition herself. I told her that you are alive and well, but that you are still awaiting your trial."

Lois sighed, went to the window and sat on the stool near it. "When will this end? When will Lex wake? What if he dies? Would I have a fair trial? Will I be forever a slave?" Lois stood up and went to Oliver, grabbing his hands and clutching it in hers, close to her heart, she made a passionate plea. "I need my freedom, Oliver."

It was at that moment that the door opened and the King bounded inside, startling both Lois and Oliver. Silence enveloped the room, and it was the King who spoke first, and Lois thought she heard an edge to his voice. "You will join me again in the afternoon in the throne room." Just one sentence and he was gone.

Lois sighed and looked at Oliver, who was sporting a perplexed look. "Is he always like that with you?" Oliver asked.

"I do not know. I do not care." Lois said with such strong feelings that she saw that Oliver was taken aback.

"You hate him that much?" Oliver said, an eyebrow raised.

Lois looked at the door before looking back at Oliver, carefully choosing her words. "I do not hate him. How can I hate the man who made me a slave, but was given things above her station?" she then turned to the bed and began unpacking the valise, just to avoid Oliver's prying eyes. "I have my own reasons for not liking him at the moment, reasons that I plan to keep to myself for now."

Oliver kept quiet, and Lois was compelled to look Oliver in the eyes and said with more conviction "I do not hate him."

* * *

><p>"I hate him!" Lois shouted, livid after being dragged back to her room, the shackles on her wrist still in place. "Tell your King he is a tyrant!" Lois said to her guards through the door, and gave it a kick for good measure.<p>

Lois sat down on the bed, still furious at what had transpired during the King's audience with his people. Angry still, Lois tried in vain to remove the chains from her when the door slammed open and King Clark came barging in. Lois stood up and raised her chin, ready for anything the King throws at her.

"As my slave you have no right to defy me in front of my people!" The King shouted, fury clearly etched in his face.

Lois matched his fury with hers. "One, I never accepted I was your slave. Yes, I do follow your orders, but only because I have my own sense of justice, not because of your punishment. You know very well by now that I am not to be held by the neck. Two, that old man did not deserve your hand!"

"I have my own reasons for hitting him, and when I order you to leave him alone you follow it!" The King answered back.

"You hit that man and I was trying to help him and you get mad at that?" Lois dropped her hands in front of her, chains clanging. "Your Majesty, he was only asking for his daughter to be returned to him, and you hit him! I honestly thought you were better than that." Lois sighed, disappointment coursing through her veins. Shaking her head, she went to the other side of the bed, sat down, her back facing him.

Lois heard the King take a deep breath, and after a minute of silence, the King spoke calmly. "I have intelligence that that man has been abusing his daughter."

Lois was certainly not expecting that, but she still did not face him. "That alone does not deserve what he got."

There was another minute of heavy silence, and Lois thought that the King had dropped the argument. The King's next words took her by complete surprise.

"I was protecting your honor, Lois. A man with that reputation, telling his equally foul companion about how you would make a good slave in bed, I had to take action."

Lois stood up and looked at the King, certain that her face showed confusion and bewilderment.

"I believe that I already told you, that I do not want you to be my whore, and I mean it."

Lois opened her mouth, but no words came out. The King, with a stoic look on his face, turned around and approached the door, ready to leave. Just as the King was about to turn the knob, Lois stopped him. "Thank you."

The King turned his head to the side, not completely looking at her, and just nodded.

"And I owe you an apology."

King Clark completely turned around and looked at Lois, and started walking towards her. Her heart rate increased tenfold. It had happened before, was happening again now, and it was all because of him. Lois tried to look at everywhere but him, she even tried to study her footwear, just to avoid his gaze. She was scared to find what she would see in those depths, and scared to find out what her reaction to it would be.

The King reached her, and took her hands. Lois, her face down, now could see that the King was unlocking her restraints. The shackles gone, she let out a breath she did not know she was holding. "Again, my gratitude, Your Majesty." Lois said, heart still pounding, hands still in his.

She did not understand, but the King still stood there. After what seemed like forever to Lois, the King moved his grip to her wrists, and with his thumbs, gently massaged it. It was all too much, and Lois started to voice it out. "Your Majesty—"

"Today is the last day that you will wear these chains."

Lois jerked her head up, overwhelmed. "Are there any more thank yous you plan on getting out from me, Your Majesty?" Lois asked, a little bit breathless from all the emotion swirling inside her.

Lois thought she saw the King give a ghost of a smile. "Lois, I think you definitely know, that when it comes to you, all best-laid plans go awry."

The King let go of her wrists, and before leaving, made one last statement. "And you may call me Clark."

* * *

><p>It was the dead of the night, and Lana arrived at the castle, confident that no one had seen her. Going straight to her room, she found her young maid at the foot of the bed, sleeping. Upon waking her, the maid set upon her tasks of preparing her mistress for bed.<p>

"Did anyone look for me?" Lana asked, sitting in front of her vanity, her hair being brushed. The maid shook her head.

"Not even Clark?"

"I'm sorry, my lady."

If there was one thing Lana was taught, it was to hide her anger. And right now, she was doing a mighty fine job of hiding her rage. Apparently, she was not missed.

"But if you must know, my lady, your back up plan worked, because somebody saw you leave."

That lifted her spirits a bit. "Of course." Lana said. "How is Lex?"

"Still the same condition you left him in," her maid answered.

Lana decided. "I might take a look at him. See how he is." Her maid made a motion of going with her, and Lana stopped her. "I will go alone, just stay here."

Just two doors down from her own, Lana slowly entered the red room and extended her hand, holding the candle for a better view of the still unconscious Lex. She shook her head, her maid not doing a good job in taking care of him for the blanket covering him was lopsided.

Setting the candle on the bedside table, Lana adjusted the blanket. Satisfied, she picked up the light and got ready to leave, when a hand grabbed her wrist and another clamped on her mouth to suffocate the scream.

"Lana, I will remove my hand, but promise not to scream." Lex whispered in her ear. Lana nodded, and Lex removed his hand slowly. Trying to calm down, Lana faced Lex, shock clearly etched on her face. She opened her mouth to voice out so many questions, but nothing came out.

Lex raised an eyebrow. "Since when, you want to ask? Since the first day I was brought here."

"But how?"

"After the leeches stitched me, I woke up in the middle of the night. I have been planning ever since." Lex answered.

"Planning what?" Lana asked, curiosity now replacing her initial reaction.

"Revenge. Lois Lane." Lex paused. "I am a very good listener Lana, and I have heard your pleas. I believe that we can work together to get rid of that nuisance."

Lana's smile was now full blown. "Yes, I believe so." Lana saw Lex smile, but she had to inform Lex of her recent action. "However, I must tell you that I already have put my plan in action."

"Is that so?" Lex said. "Do tell me."

It was a full hour before Lana returned to her room, and another hour before she fell asleep, excitement burgeoning at the thought of Lois Lane gone, and she and Clark starting their lives together.

* * *

><p>Lex, for the first time since he was stabbed, smiled from ear to ear. Though, Lex had to admit, he didn't think that Lana could have it in her, that vindictive, mean streak. Who would have known that Lana had the guts to go to enemy camp, ready to reveal a secret that may lead to the defeat of Metropolis' army?<p>

Despite them being on the same side, Lex did not dare tell Lana of his plan on killing Clark, because for Lana, loving Clark is first and hating Lois is second. He would deal with her once everything was done. After all, Lana was very easy to manipulate.

Easy. It was too easy. In his mind he listed out all things needed to be done as soon as possible, starting with forming an army from his most loyal soldiers, because he did have his fair share. However, timing would be a key. Patience would be another. He has both, and soon the Kingdom would be his.

* * *

><p><em>Again, your reviews are golden. Love you lots :)<em>


	7. Chapter 6

_anacaro: wow thanks! :) I hope the little Clois in this chapter satisfies you a bit :)_

_Natalie (ebatcl): oh Nat *hugs* you're a great and awesome beta AND writer :) thank you for everything :)_

_clarkfan325: Lana has a different motive than Lex, and Lex is really manipulative, as you will see in this chapter :) thanks for the review :)_

_imhooked: lol.. yeah.. real life caught up.. thank you for the kind words.. though this chapter is shorter than the last one, I hope you will still like it :)_

_Hotchocolate329: hehe.. I just love a jealous Clark and I plan on writing another jealous Clark soon :) thanks for the review :)_

_cathy03: shucks.. thanks! :D you know that scene with the boys talking about war, that wasn't in the outline and it was something that popped out of the blue while writing the chapter. I guess this is what happens when I let the fingers do the talking lol_

_dreamergirl15: thanks! :D I hope you like this chapter as well :)_

_mangers: thank you. I try really hard in making this story good to read and I'm happy that you're liking it so far :)_

_LuckySVFan: now you're making me blush *blushes* thanks for the support and the kind words *hugs*_

_Again, super sorry for the delay. Real life really caught up, but I think I got my mojo back and I'm halfway finished with Chapter 7. Here's Chapter 6. Hope you all like it! :) You guys are the best! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

Clark had been sitting near the window for almost twenty minutes now, a small smile on his face, looking towards the bed.

Lois was a peaceful sleeper. She really was. Lying on her back with a blanket covering the lower half of her body, she was a complete and total opposite person every time she was awake. And he would not want it any other way.

It had been a week since Clark had released Lois from her chains. A week since Clark had decided to avoid Lois at all costs. He had not visited her for the past week, but he was sorely tempted each and every time he passed her room. Clark resolved to himself that Lois was still a prisoner, and prisoners did not deserve any kind of personal treatment from the King.

But Clark finally gave up fighting. He finally admitted that Lois would never be just a prisoner to him. Something inside told him that Lois was innocent, which would mean Lex might not be. He could remember every time Oliver hinted at Lex's supposed wickedness. Could Oliver be right?

Trying not to think of what might happen once Lex woke up, Clark stood up and checked the water. It was still hot.

Waking up early, Clark had decided that he wanted to do something for Lois. Summoning four male servants, Clark had ordered a hot bath drawn up for her. At the ruckus that followed, Clark was first mad at the noise that they were making that they might wake Lois up and ruin the surprise, but it was replaced by amusement because Lois slept through it all.

Looking at Lois, Clark couldn't help but be mesmerized. Glorious hair spread out on the pillow, a smooth forehead, straight nose and luscious lips; Clark knew he would not mind waking up to that face everyday.

As if drawn by some unknown force, Clark approached the bed and carefully sat beside her sleeping form. He let out a silent laugh, for Lois still kept on sleeping. Slowly, he raised his hand and brushed away an errant lock of hair from her forehead. Still not satisfied, he traced a line with his finger from her forehead, to her nose and finally rested on her lips. Risking it, Clark traced her plump lower lip, and fought the urge to kiss her then and there.

Finally, Lois stirred from her slumber, a small smile playing from her lips. She opened her eyes, unfocused and glazed from sleep and uttered one word. "Clark."

Clark's smile was now full blown. Could she be dreaming of him like how he'd been dreaming of her? He would really like to know.

Lois was stretching and Clark saw that she was just realizing that somebody was in the room, or more specifically, sitting on her bed.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed, pulling up the blanket covering her upper body. "Your Majesty! What the hell are you doing in my room? In my bed?"

Clark stood up, still smiling. "I believe I have already told you that you may call me Clark. I wouldn't hold it against you, you know."

"Well, King or not, you do not have the right to enter my room, let alone sit on my bed, with me unaware." Lois huffed and raised her chin. "Explain yourself and I will refrain from giving your handsome face a bruise."

Clark's heart skipped a beat. "You think me handsome, then?"

Lois' mouth opened and closed without a word coming out, trying valiantly to weasel her way out of her comment, when Clark decided to put her out of her misery as he motioned at the tub near the foot of her bed. "I do think you need one."

Clark could see that Lois was debating on whether to accept the gift or not. Her pride lost, Lois left the bed and went to the tub, dipping her fingers in the warm water, and Clark could swear that he heard a satisfied sigh leave her.

"I guess that is a _yes_." Clark said, and went to the main door to leave, but was stopped by her voice.

"Thank you. I truly appreciate it," Lois said, a grin on her face. "Clark."

Clark smiled once more, but this time, at the sound of his name on her lips. He never thought he would get satisfaction and happiness from something as simple as his name being uttered by a woman. "I will send a change of clothes in a little while. Enjoy your bath."

Clark did not wait for Lois' reply as he left the room, feeling that this day would be one of his best.

* * *

><p>Lana could not hold her anger and tears anymore. She started tearing at the draperies inside her bedroom. Mildred, her maid, was trying bravely to calm her, holding on to her mistress so as she would not do anymore damage to her room, but Lana could not be swayed.<p>

"My lady. Please." Mildred pleaded, her arms still around her mistress' waist.

"I do not care. What does she have that I don't?" Lana shouted, clawing this time at the sheets covering her bed.

Lana remembered how she had found out about Clark's plan for that woman. She had awoken early that day and was already down in the kitchens giving orders, when the head of the servants arrived and asked for four male servants on the orders of the King. Lana had inquired about the request, surprised because it was often she who handled the servants. Apparently, Clark had ordered a hot bath drawn. She had discreetly followed the servants carrying the large tub, wanting to offer her services to Clark in helping arrange his bath. Her excitement in assisting Clark vanished when the four servants entered that woman's room.

And now, she was in her room, raging at everything and anything that her hands and feet could reach. "Let me go, or I swear you will feel my wrath too!" Lana ordered her maid into releasing her.

But Mildred did not relent. "My lady, the King might hear you, and how would you explain the damage? He will not like you for this."

Lana stopped ranting. Her maid was right. She would not want to get into Clark 's bad side. If she had to compete with that harlot, she'd have to be perfect. "Leave me be." Lana ordered her maid.

Mildred, who already started putting the room into rights, stood up from picking Lana's clothes from the floor and without question, left the room.

Lana picked up a brush from the floor, sat in front of her vanity and combed her hair slowly. Looking at herself in the mirror, she realized that Lois did not hold a candle to her. She was pretty, the prettiest in the kingdom as her father once told her. Maybe Clark was enamored with Lois right now, but once her plans came to fruition, it would just be her and Clark.

With renewed vigor, Lana stood up and went to the corner of her room where the wash basin was located. Scrubbing her face free from tear streaks, she dried it and headed straight to the training exercises where she knew Clark would be located.

True enough, Clark was in the training fields, together with his commander Victor, just watching the exercises Metropolis' soldiers were going through.

Reaching them, Lana plastered a smile on her face. It was Victor who greeted her first.

"My lady," Victor said.

"Lana," Clark acknowledged, but quickly returned to watching his soldiers.

There was a moment of silence, and Lana decided to speak first. "Is Metropolis still under attack, for us to train still? Our army is the best, I do believe no one will be able to defeat it."

Clark nodded. "We are the best, but we must not take the enemy lightly. Though I am fairly certain that they will not breach the border, we must still be prepared for the worst."

At the mention of the border, Lana remembered Lex and was now thinking about their plan. "Are there additional reinforcements at the border?"

Clark sported a perplexed look, but answered nonetheless. "No, our reinforcements at the border are sufficient. Speaking of which," Clark said and turned to Victor, "is the pass now guarded?"

"Yes. Bart immediately put them in position after he arrived last week," Victor answered.

"Excellent," Clark said.

_They were guarding the pass?_ Lana thought. That would definitely put a wrench on their plans. Lana resolved to learn more. "The pass? Only a few people know about the pass' existence. Why guard it?"

"Like I said, we should be prepared for the worst. We need the pass, if worse comes to worst that we would need assistance from our allies." Clark again sported the perplexed look he exhibited earlier and addressed Lana. "I never knew you were this interested in warfare."

Lana carefully hid her momentary panic. "It is not in warfare I am interested in, your Highness. It is our kingdom's safety that I am most concerned."

Clark smiled and looked at her, and Lana rejoiced inwardly at the satisfaction in Clark's face. "Fair point."

Lana refrained from asking more questions, for Clark might become suspicious as to why she was interested in his plans. She did need to take it up with Lex though, for the guard at the pass would surely be a hindrance. A visit tonight would clear things up.

* * *

><p>It was once again midnight, and Lex was ready to leave the bed for his nightly activities when the door slowly opened. He quickly scrambled under the covers to pretend sleeping when Lana's voice was heard.<p>

"It is I."

Lex released the breath he didn't realize he was holding and started leaving the bed.

"I think you need to sit down. I have urgent news to tell you." Lana said, and Lex noticed from Lana's hurried movements that it was indeed important.

"What news have you brought me?" Lex asked.

Lex could see the panic in Lana's eyes as she sat down on the chair facing the bed. "I discovered earlier that the pass is now guarded. Soldiers are now stationed there. Our plans will go to ruin!"

Lex admitted that it would definitely be a deterrent. He could already see himself as King of Metropolis, and this one little detail would result to a change of plans. And he had always hated changing his plans.

Lex stood up walking away from Lana, thinking carefully, but Lana started talking.

"You have to think of something to remedy this. You are always saying that timing is key, but now we are being held back by waiting for your damned timing! I honestly cannot fathom your penchant for delaying what needed to be done, and look where it got us? An action I have done on my own, that has benefited your unrealized plan-"

"Stop!" Lex said, startling Lana into silence. "I cannot think with you screeching like a parrot."

Lana's eyes widened, and her face started to contort into fury, when Lex held his hand up and faced Lana.

"Please Lana, your anger takes away your beauty. You should learn how to control it." Lex got the satisfaction from Lana's eyes widening even more. "This is but a minor hiccup. We still have a way to tell Zod about the pass."

"How?"

"Me."

"What?" A confused Lana said. "Please enlighten me because I do not believe you would be able to leave this room when everyone here thinks that you are still unconscious."

"Oh sweetheart, and here I was pegging you as a clever woman." Lex said, a sardonic grin on his face. "Of course I will not be the one to go, but rather, I will be the reason."

Lana's eyebrow furrowed. "Explain further."

"Clark will do anything to save me. If you tell him that you need something not found in Metropolis that would help my healing, he will let you use the pass."

Lana's face now cleared, a smile slowly spreading on her face. "I see. Clark would never know, he never talks to the leeches. Besides, he trusts me implicitly."

"Exactly." Lex stood by the window, hands on his back. "But whoever will be sent would have to be clear: that Zod and his army will only attack two weeks after the message has been sent. I still have to gather my own army."

Confusion was back in Lana's face. "Two weeks? Why do we have to wait for two weeks? And why do you have to form an army?"

"For my revenge on Lois." Lex answered easily, which Lana seemed to accept. "And for Clark's protection. Right now, we need Zod, but he is not to be trusted. We have to make sure that you and Clark would make a clean escape, which is why I have to have communication with my loyal soldiers."

Lana nodded. "You're right. Zod might renege on our agreement."

"Precisely," Lex said.

"Well, has John visited you then? I've been meaning to ask you, but it always slips my mind."

"John had already visited me, and we had a lengthy talk. He has already started talking with my other soldiers."

"Good." Lana said. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I believe it is time for me to take to bed. Good night, Lex."

Lex bowed. "Good night, my lady."

As Lana left, Lex could not help but be amazed at how easy it was to control Lana and her emotions. He had slipped, revealing to Lana that he was forming an army, only to recover by telling her that it was done for her and Clark's good.

The guard at the pass really was just a small obstacle. Everything was still going accordingly. John, his most loyal and skilled soldier, had visited him two nights ago. Completely shocked and impressed, John had already put into action what Lex had ordered him to do: to gather his trustworthy and devoted followers so that they may now be ruled by a proper King.

Lex walked to the window, and again looked at the vast fields beyond the castle walls. The time was near, and with only a few strings to pull, all his enemies would be disposed off and the throne would be his. And he promised to himself that this time, his plan would not fail.

* * *

><p><em>Your reviews are most welcome :) Love you guys! *hugs*<em>


	8. Chapter 7

_Hotchocolate329: *giggles* I personally love a naughty Clark :) thanks for the review :)_

_imhooked: thanks! :) I hope you like this coming chapter :)_

_Natalie (ebatcl): thanks Nat! I love writing Clois, and I hope last chapter's lack of Clois will be compensated with this one. Again, thanks for being an awesome beta *hugs*_

_cathy03: I'm happy that I'm back too! lol.. about Lana, all I can say is, she really loves Clark so much she will do anything just to have him. Unfortunately, we all know where Clark's heart lies ;) thanks for the review! :D_

_lhaine07: Clark and Lois do belong together :) thanks for the comments! :)_

_clarkfan325: thanks for the review! :) well, the chapter after this really turns things around.. this is kind of a springboard to that_

_Mpj891: thank you! I hope you like this chapter as well :)_

_anacaro: less less clothes.. I like that very much! Hope this chapter somehow answers your wish (you'll see what I'm talking about when you read this chapter) thanks again! :D_

_Hi guys! Here's the next chapter! Hope you all enjoy reading and like I said earlier, the next chapter will definitely turn things around._

_Oh, and this chapter does have a higher rating than usual, just a warning. Thanks again :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

_Lois sighed. She was enjoying the warm water surrounding her naked skin. It had been ages since she had bathed in a tub, and while she preferred the cold water of the waterfalls in the mountains, she did not mind the luxurious feel of the warm water with a hint of scented oil._

_Lois was loathed to leave the tub, but decided that it was time to finish the bath; it had gone on too long, enjoying it too much. Standing up, Lois turned to the stool located at the head of the tub to grab the towel to dry her body, when she was caught in a mild surprise as she saw that it was not on the stool - it was on Clark's shoulder._

_Lois could not comprehend why she was not scandalized that Clark was inside her room while she was standing in the tub naked. Instead, it was anticipation that coursed through her veins as she looked directly into Clark's eyes. Clark slowly smiled, and he was the one who broke the silence._

"_Do you need assistance?" Clark asked, his hand lightly touching the soft towel on his shoulder._

_Lois' eyebrows went up. "I thought I was the slave, Your Majesty? And now you are here offering your help?"_

_Clark's smile sent wonderful chills down Lois' spine. "Wouldn't it be wonderful, for you to order me around?"_

_"It is enticing, yes." Lois said._

_"But not as enticing as you." Clark replied._

_Lois' heart flipped at the intensity in Clark's eyes and the huskiness of his voice. As if some unknown force pulled her, Lois stepped out of the tub and into the floor, her eyes not breaking their contact with Clark's. Clark did not need any invitation and he went to where Lois stood. Slowly, Clark removed the towel from his shoulder and placed it on hers. Clark smiled as he walked further and went to her back._

_Lois was sure she was about to burst from all the emotion running inside her. She felt Clark's hands grab the towel and slowly started to dry her body. From her shoulders, the towel travelled down to her back, to her ass, to her thighs. Closing her eyes, Lois wished that it was his hands, instead of the towel, that was touching her body._

_"Lift your right foot."_

_She followed Clark's order, and lifted her foot. Lois almost stumbled when his hand, guiding the towel, went to dry the inside of her thighs, before drying her foot. A small moan escaped her lips, which she was certain did not escape Clark's notice._

_Finished with drying her back, Clark walked around and facing her, Lois could not help but be hypnotized by the silent spell that the King of Metropolis had cast upon her. It could be the only reason, why she was not fighting, why she was acquiescing to his ministrations._

_But Clark did not continue drying her body. Instead, Clark leaned in closer and placed a kiss on her forehead. Lois' breath hitched, and her knees almost buckled because Clark did not stop there. His lips travelled downward, kissing the tip of her nose, then her cheek, and then his mouth was now directly on her ear._

_"You make me mad with desire." Clark whispered._

_As if hearing some magic word, Lois' still but oversensitive body sprang to life and crashed her lips on Clark's hot ones._

_Clark responded with fervor, his hands roving her back before settling on her ass. Understanding his intention, Lois jumped and wrapped her legs around Clark's waist. Lois felt Clark's smile against her lips as he started walking towards the bed._

_Clark sat down on the edge of the bed and broke the kiss, only for him to latch on to her neck and place open mouthed kisses there. Lois threw her head back, uncaring if she was behaving wantonly. Clark's mouth moved down again, this time taking a nipple in his mouth, suckling and licking her breast that made Lois crazy. Clark slowly lied down on the bed, taking Lois with him, his mouth still attached to her breast. He turned to her other breast and treated it with the same worship and attention._

_Seemingly satisfied, Clark again placed his hands on her ass, and started to push her up his body. Lois, following every command from his amazing hands, moved up against his body, crawling on all fours, all the while Clark was placing small kisses and licks over her ribs and her stomach._

_Lois' heart thudded even wildly when Clark squeezed her ass, as if telling her to stop, and felt his warm breath on her core. Lois gasped when Clark's tongue darted out and started tasting her womanhood. Sitting up, with knees bent on either side of his head, Lois let Clark do his magic. Not knowing how to hold on for dear life, Lois arched her back and supported her body with her hands on the bed on the sides of his hips. Lois felt Clark's tongue enter her and she shouted his name as climax overtook her._

Lois awoke with a start, sweat forming on her forehead and an ache in between her thighs. Expelling out a loud breath, Lois sat up slowly, her dream still vivid in her mind. Caught up in her thoughts, she failed to see that there was another occupant in the room, yet again.

"This is the second time you called out my name in your sleep. Care to tell me the dream?"

Lois' eyes widened upon seeing Clark sitting on the chair near the window. She grabbed her blanket, only to find her hands empty. Looking frantically around, she found out that it was on the floor. Lois blushed a bit, knowing that her dream might have dislodged the blanket from the bed. Lifting her chin, wanting to impart a feeling of indifference, Lois replied. "You would not want to know."

Clark smiled that disarming smile of his. "I'll bet that you are doing bodily harm to me."

Lois averted her stare and blushed some more. "I will not say another word."

"Though I must admit, I do love the sound of my name coming from your mouth. The way you shouted it, as if you were…"

"What are you doing here? And how long have been here?" Lois interrupted, knowing where the conversation was heading. If rumors were to be believed, and she was quite certain that they were mostly true, the King of Metropolis was a man of the world, in every sense of the way.

"Quite a while. I have never seen a woman who sleeps as deeply as you." Clark said, a smirk on his face.

"How. Long?" Lois asked, anger slowly building inside her.

"Let's say almost an hour." Clark answered. "And I love the sounds you make in your sleep. Dare I say, I think they are enticing."

Lois gulped, ignoring the fluttering on her belly with the word Clark had used. "I do not make, as you say, sounds in my sleep." This time, Lois stood up and went to the wash basin at the corner of the room. "Would you mind? I have errands to do."

"I still have not said what I intended to say to you." Clark said.

"Oh." Lois said, acting surprised. "I thought you were only annoying me by invading my privacy, as you always do. I did not know that you have a mission."

Clark's smile widened even more. "I am feeling magnanimous. You are free to go around the castle and the grounds. You must still be accompanied by a guard though, and do some small errands along the way. The council must believe that you are still a prisoner."

Lois looked at Clark, studying his face. "You mean it."

"I do." Clark replied.

For the first time that day, Lois smiled. "Can Oliver accompany me?"

Lois was sure she saw a bit of hesitancy in his face, before completely being erased by a mask of indifference. "I will have Oliver called and he will be your guard, so to speak."

"Thank you." Lois said.

Clark nodded, and abruptly left the room through the door of the passageway, leaving Lois wondering why. He was in a teasing and joyful mood a while ago, what prompted the haste?

Lois sighed, confused by what she was feeling. For the past week, Clark had never made a presence in her room. He never made any action that would annoy her, directly or indirectly. Ever since he had released her from her chains, it was if Lois did not exist.

And that was where the confusion set in. Lois was supposed to be happy that her 'tormentor' had stopped 'tormenting' her. But instead, she missed their verbal sparring. No, she missed _him_.

Hence, it was a shock when yesterday morning she had found Clark in her room, with a tub full of hot water, all for her. She had hoped that her face did not show the giddiness upon seeing him. And yes, while she knew that Clark did hear her utter his name, she had also hoped that he would not know the circumstances surrounding it.

Lois groaned inwardly. The lustful dreams were going to be the death of her. If not from the mind-blowing sensation it had been giving her, it was from the embarrassment she had to endure every time Clark came in her room and he realized that she had been dreaming of him.

Lois sighed and tried to look forward to her day of partial freedom. She was happy that it was Oliver who would join her, he was the only other person she knew in the castle, besides the King, but she cannot deny that she would be ecstatic if it was Clark instead.

* * *

><p>Clark was in his room, getting ready for his visit to the village. However, his mind was off elsewhere, particularly to the room next to his.<p>

Watching Lois sleep was one past time that he would not tire off, and once again that morning, Clark went inside Lois' room through the connecting passageway and sat on the chair near the window, watching her sleep, or rather, dream.

Her moans and whimpers had fueled his imagination. At first, he had imagined that she was dreaming of him. And then, as she had shouted his name, he was pleased, and all the more curious as to what her dream might be. It was a good thing she had her gaze averted, or she would have noticed his body's reaction to her.

It was true, that he came to her room with a purpose: to tell her that she was free to roam the castle and the grounds, although she was to be guarded, for appearance purposes. He failed to take into account though, that Lois would request for Oliver as her guard, and it was if he was punched in the face.

Clark should have known that Lois would request for Oliver. And he was jealous, again. He knew he should not be, but he was. Yes, they were in a better position than before, having removed the notion of master and slave, but Oliver was still her only friend inside the castle. Besides, he had his duties; he would not be able to accompany her. Deep inside though, he knew that if Lois had given any inclination that he was welcome, he would keep her company.

Deciding that contemplating on this unfamiliar emotion would not do him any good, Clark went back to preparing for his trip to the village and grabbed his sword from the bedside table where it was placed, and he was reminded of the knife that hid inside the drawer. Opening it, Clark picked it up and held it in his hand, emotions flooding back.

He was broken out of his reverie when a knock sounded upon the door.

"Enter." Clark said, still not relinquishing the knife.

The door opened, and it was Lana. She stayed at the doorway, and Clark put the knife back reverently inside the drawer. Grabbing his sword, Clark left the room to meet Lana outside in the hallway.

"I needed to speak with you."

Clark nodded, and started walking towards the staircase. Passing by Lois' room, he could not help casting a small glance at her door while they passed it. Apparently, this caught Lana's attention.

"Is Lois still being treated as a prisoner?" Lana asked, disdain laced her voice.

"Yes." Clark said.

"Good. Because I would not like it that Lois is treated beautifully while Lex is still unconscious in the other wing." Lana added.

Clark stopped walking and so did Lana. "Is this conversation going anywhere?"

"Yes." Lana said, turning to him. "I know that you had a bath drawn up for that bitch. How could you treat her that way when we all know that she was the reason why Lex is still unmoving and almost dead?"

"It is unfair to treat Lois like a convict. She is a prisoner, yes, but because we are keeping watch. Her trial has not even started and yet here you are accusing her?" Clark said.

Clark could see that Lana was furious. "She had admitted to stabbing Lex! What more evidence do you need?"

"Enough!" Clark shouted. "If you came, only to talk to me about how I treat people inside this castle, then I believe this conversation is over." Clark started going down the stairs, when Lana stopped him.

"Forgive me. I am still agitated by Lex's condition." Lana continued. "I came to your room, to inform you that the leeches yesterday have informed me that they have run out of herbs used for Lex's treatment. Unfortunately, those herbs are not found in our kingdom."

Clark nodded, his face showing concern. "And where are they found?"

"The leeches have told me that they are found in the knolls just outside the border." Lana answered.

"Are there any more locations?" Clark asked. "That place is dangerous. We cannot afford to risk the life of one of our people only for him to gather herbs."

Lana was incredulous. "You'd rather lose Lex's life?"

"That is not what I meant and you know it." Clark said, annoyed by Lana's implication. "Those knolls are nearer to Zod's camps than our borders. I am merely asking for an alternative location that will not put one of our people in danger."

Clark could see that Lana was remorseful. "I do believe Gotham grows such herbs. In fact, it is one of our trades with Gotham, and it only stopped because of your order that no one is to enter or leave the kingdom."

Upon learning that the herbs are available in Gotham, Clark knew that this would be the chance to send that missive to Bruce, Gotham's King.

Clark's mind was now working overtime. The herbs would be easily acquired by anyone, but the one who would perform the task must be a seasoned soldier so as he will be able to handle anything thrown against him, to make sure that the message would be delivered.

Clark knew that he could not send one from his elite team, Zod's army would definitely recognize them. He had to talk to his commanders to ask for volunteers. With the decision made up in his mind, Clark turned to Lana. "I will handle this matter immediately. He will be sent to you for you to give him instructions about the herbs."

"Thank you." Lana said, and then left towards Lex's room. But not before saying, "I know Lex would appreciate a visit from you, after all, Lois has been visited frequently, and she is not even sick."

Clark watched Lana disappear into Lex's room, and felt guilt upon Lana's words. Lana was close to Lex, and he could not blame her if she held a grudge against Lois. An unpleasant thought then crossed his mind: would Lex be angry that Clark had uncertain and unnamed emotions for his attacker?

Clearing his mind, Clark returned to the task at hand. He would write the missive first, find the messenger second, before going to the village for his routine visit. Clark also resolved that he would pay a visit to Lex. For what specific purpose, he knew not, but he had an inkling it was to assuage the small guilt he was feeling because yes, he was falling for Lex's supposed enemy.

* * *

><p><em>Reviews are most welcome, for me to make the story better. Love you guys! :)<em>


	9. Chapter 8

_Hotchocolate329: Thank you so much for the kind words :)_

_cathy03: lol.. I as well, am wondering how it will turn out in reality, as Tiggers said over at K-site, real!Clark has a lot to live up to because dream!Clark is just that good ;) About Lana, I agree about everything you said :)_

_imhooked: Thank you! The update is coming soon :)_

_Mpj891: Thank you :)_

_lhaine07: Thank you for reading! Hope you like the next update as well._

_ebatcl: Natalie! Thank you so very much :D I'm kinda excited about writing the 'not-a-dream' love scene lol.. It's a good thing we like the same things about Clois and SV in general ;)_

_clarkfan325: Thank you :)_

_CloisLover94: Hi! Wow thanks! I'm pretty crappy in the updating department with regards to time, but I made it my New Year's Resolution to update faster :)_

_LuckySVFan: Thanks! I love a sinister Lex (I've always loved MR's performance of him)_

_quentai: Thanks for reading :) Sorry, but no hot Clois in this update, but be assured there are at least two more hot Clois scenes in the succeeding chapters_

_Mayicita: Thank you! It warms my heart when readers say that even if this is completely AU, all the players are still in character :)_

_Again, forgive me for the delay in the update, but I like I said earlier, I made it my New Year's Resolution to update sooner. It will be a real test but I'm planning on succeeding :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8<strong>

It was already past noon, and Oliver could see that Lois was clearly enjoying her partial freedom. Oliver still had to give Lois tedious tasks though, for appearance purposes, but he could feel that Lois still resented it. Lois never said a word, but he thought it was only because he was the one giving the orders.

Lois claimed to be a bit tired, and she suggested they head back to the castle to eat their lunch, and on the way there passed by the training field, where they saw Clark taking on ten young, but burly soldiers, at once.

"What the hell is he doing?" Lois asked, incredulous at what she was witnessing.

Oliver grinned. He knew his friend. An exercise of this kind would only mean that he was experiencing a strong emotion. His only outlet was the training exercise, and usually, it would only take him five soldiers, but Oliver concluded that what he may be feeling was a bit more extreme, to battle double his usual adversaries. While they may have the number, Oliver was sure that the soldiers did not stand a chance.

It took him by surprise, however, with what happened as soon as Clark turned and saw the two of them watching the exercise. Completely uncharacteristic of him, he received a blow from a sword hilt at his nape and Clark went down on one knee. The other soldiers took advantage of the situation and quickly advanced on the King.

A hand clamped on his arm removed his attention from the field. It was Lois', her eyes on the field, with shock and fear on her face. Oliver could not mistake the look on Lois' face when Clark went down.

Oliver could feel that Lois was holding back from something, probably from asking him to help Clark, but it proved to be unnecessary as Clark overpowered the other soldiers, and now the field was littered with groaning bodies. Clark looked up, looked at Oliver first, and then at Lois.

Oliver felt Lois' hand release him, and with a huff, along with a few curse words, left the field going off towards the gardens. He motioned to follow, but Clark called out his name and he stopped.

"Where is she off to?" Clark questioned, concern on his face.

"I honestly do not know, but she is headed towards the gardens." Oliver answered, confusion in his heart and in his mind.

Clark's eyes never left the direction where Lois went off to, and Oliver had to ask Clark the reason he had called him.

"Lana told me this morning that Lex needed herbs found only in Gotham. I figured we could hit two birds with one stone: gather the herbs and send a missive to Bruce."

Oliver immediately understood Clark's intentions. "You want me to find a suitable soldier for the mission."

Clark nodded. "I trust you would provide me with suitable choices."

Oliver was conflicted between following Clark's orders and following Lois. Taking one last look to where Lois disappeared, Oliver decided that Metropolis' need was greater, and he headed towards Victor, who was giving instructions to the sword smith, to discuss the possible candidates for the mission.

It would be for the better, for he did not want to acknowledge and analyze the sudden, gnawing feeling that crept up inside him.

* * *

><p>Lois was fuming. How dare he put himself like that in danger? The soldiers were young, well built, and there were TEN of them! Was he asking for a death wish?<p>

Witnessing that blow to Clark's head, Lois was overcome with fear that the soldiers might become a little bit more enthusiastic and would do considerable injury to their King. It had taken every ounce of her will not to join the fight and help Clark.

As soon as Clark stood up and delivered blow after blow to his opponents, Lois felt an overwhelming relief, followed by a surge of rage at the stupidity that Clark was illustrating by taking on ten fighters.

"Who does he think he is? He is not a god." Lois said out aloud, anger still stewing inside her. Walking around the vegetable garden, Lois pulled on the weeds a little bit more passionately than she would have, imagining that it was the King's hairs that she was pulling out.

"I did not realize that you took your chores seriously."

Lois was ready to take the head off the person who uttered the comment, but stopped once she realized that it was one of the council members. Gathering her thoughts, she remembered that his name was Lord White.

"You're one of the elders. Lord White I believe." Lois said, hoping he could hear no edge in her voice.

"You are correct." The elder said, a calculating look on his face.

"I assume you are the head of the council? You were the one addressing me during the council judgment." Lois said. "You are the chief." She added.

Lord White gave out a small laugh. "Please, do not call me chief."

Lois just nodded once, and shrugged her shoulders. "Is there anything you wish me to do? I doubt you are here just to talk to a slave."

Lord White chuckled. "On the contrary. Take a walk with me."

Lois was surprised at the odd request, but followed nonetheless. Silently walking for a few minutes, it was Lord White who spoke first. "You, Lois Lane , are a puzzle."

"How did I become one?" Lois answered back.

"The circumstances that have brought you here is still a mystery, at least to me." Lord White stopped, narrowed his eyes and looked directly at her. "You have admitted the crime, but somehow, I believe you are innocent."

Lois scoffed. "You were the one who wanted me in the dungeon in the first place."

They continued walking and Lord White smiled a ghost of a smile, as if he was keeping a huge secret. "It was the only just and fair punishment, but that did not work out the way I wanted it."

Lois knew what Lord White was talking about, for Clark had intervened and made her his personal slave. "I think I would have preferred that penalty."

"Would you?" Lord White questioned, and again smiled that small smile. Lois admitted that it annoyed her.

"Of course. I know what I did. You have your sense of judgment, I have mine. Your sentence would have been more appropriate for my situation." Lois answered, not entirely certain where the conversation was headed.

"And yet here we are, walking in this vegetable garden, as if we are two old friends just catching up with each other."

Lois was beginning to get furious. "Do you wish to see me behind bars, Lord White?"

Lord White stopped walking. "That is not what I meant." The elder smiled and looked unswervingly at Lois once more. "Forgive me if I come across as that, but you are completely misunderstanding me."

Lois knew she was exhibiting a perplexed look on her face, for Lord White continued. "You see, things happen for a reason. Things also happen because of a reason. And that is where you, Lois Lane, become a puzzle." Lois still had not replied, so the elder continued. "I have never seen my King so out of his element. He is still the King we know and love, but with where you are concerned, I have to say, I have seen a different side of him that I have never seen before."

Lois grew uncomfortable, finally realizing Lord White's thoughts, and panic brought out her next words. "Yes. The cruel, unjust side of him that only comes out when I am in the same room as him."

"Lois," Lord White began. "you are an intelligent woman, and an honest one as well. Meanwhile, I am an old man, who had been bestowed with the wisdom of the world. Honesty is the best policy, I believe, and I think this is the time for that rule to be followed."

Lois stopped in her tracks, while Lord White continued on walking, seemingly satisfied with their conversation, when he turned around and addressed her one last time. "I say, Lois Lane , that you are puzzle, but it is not to me, but someone else." A final nod, with that ghost of a smile again, and left her standing in the middle of the garden, puzzling thoughts in her head, and a swelling emotion in her heart.

* * *

><p>Oliver had been standing in front of the throne room door for almost five minutes now, ready to tell Clark of his suggestions.<p>

For him, it was down to two soldiers, John Corben and Connor Hawke. Connor was his personal choice, but he could not discount John, for he volunteered to do the task himself. He was known to be close to Lex, and Oliver could understand why John would want to do the job himself. AC and Victor had agreed with Oliver's choices and suggested that it was up to Clark to make the decision.

But with all the pressing matters that needed to be addressed, Oliver had half of his mind on the look on Lois' face when she saw Clark go down.

As the scene unfolded, Oliver could not deny that while he was her best friend, he was not the one that she wanted. He was not the one that she needed.

Oliver had long admitted to himself that he had admired Lois. Ever since they were young, he was always amazed at how Lois handled herself and the situation around her. He remembered the time when Lois' mother died, how she refused to cry in front of her father and her little sister, but then broke down when she thought no one was looking. It was the first time that they had met, and they have been best friends ever since.

Oliver remembered the day clearly. Lois and her family were travelling towards Gotham, with a scheduled stop in Metropolis to visit their relative Gabe Sullivan, when Lois' mother caught a severe illness that they spent the night in a village near his family's land. It so happened that the owner of the house that had accommodated them was one of his late father's trusted men and his archery tutor.

That day Oliver had decided that he wanted to use his bow and arrow. Arriving at the house to call upon his trainer, he had heard a little girl crying her lungs out, calling for her mama to come back to her. Curious as to what was happening inside the house, for he knew that his teacher had no daughter, he marched to the door and was about to knock when the door flung open and saw a girl, almost his age, clearly surprised in finding him standing in front of her. Quickly taking a glance inside the house, he saw a makeshift bed with the crying girl on top of an unmoving body.

* * *

><p><em>"Move." The girl said, as if she was giving orders her entire life.<em>

_Oliver stepped aside, and was surprised that he followed an order, from a girl, nonetheless._

_The girl moved past him swiftly, and walked to the road before disappearing into the dense trees of the forest._

_Oliver's curiosity was piqued, and he decided to follow her. He had to admit that she moved quickly, for it took him awhile before he spotted her, sitting down on a big boulder by the river, her head hung down to her chest._

_Crouching low, trying hard to be quiet while approaching her, Oliver took small steps wanting to get near the girl. He was stopped in his tracks though, when the girl spoke up. "Don't think that because I'm a girl I will not be able to take you down."_

_Oliver stood up straight, surprised that she heard him. He let out a cough and answered her. "I am sorry. I offer my condolences to you and your family. I know how it feels."_

_The girl stood up on the boulder, and turned around to face him, when he saw tear marks on her cheeks. Oliver's heart went out to her, and a feeling of awe and wonder crept up inside him. _

_"Who are you? And what do you know?"_

_Oliver took one small step forward, gauging how she would react. "My name is Oliver Queen. What is your name?"_

_Lois did not answer his inquiry. "I know you. My cousin Chloe has told me all about you. You have been pampered all your life. You have everything. How would you know what I feel?"_

_Oliver looked at her straight. "Your cousin Chloe might be amiss in telling you that I have lost my parents this past summer. I am now alone, with only a servant taking care of me. At least you still have your father."_

_Oliver saw that Lois' face softened a bit, and wiping the tears with the back of her hands, jumped down from the boulder and went over to where he was standing._

_"If you say one word about this I will break every bone in your body. My father is a soldier, I know how." Lois said, her chin tilted up._

_Oliver smiled, amazed at how this little girl sprouted threats as if they were an everyday occurrence. "Have no worries, this is just between us. Friends?" Oliver said and held out his hand._

_Lois looked at his outstretched hand, and Oliver let out a smile when Lois grabbed and shook it, hard. "We will see."_

* * *

><p>That day, Lois' mother was buried in Metropolis, and the rest of the family continued on to Gotham. During the first couple of years, Lois and her family visited Metropolis to pay respects to her mother, but in the succeeding years, up until at least the death of Lois' father, Lois would, on more than one occasion, escape her father's grasp to go back to Metropolis. Her father, upon learning that she was gone, would immediately go to where he knew Lois would stay: her mother's grave. It had been the cycle during the recent years, until Lois finally decided to move to Metropolis after her father's death.<p>

It was Oliver who Lois sought out first when she moved to Metropolis, even before her relatives, and while Lois considered Oliver as her best friend, sometimes, Oliver wished that she treat him as something more. Was he in love with her? He did not know yet, but while he was disappointed that Lois might never look at him the way she looked at Clark, he was not devastated.

Oliver remembered the promise he made to Lois while she was still in the dungeons. While it was true that he would risk anything for her, Oliver was confident that it would not reach that point, and it was because of the feelings of a certain King, which was now beginning to be apparent, at least to him.

Oliver shook his head, his mind getting clearer, and opened the door to the throne room, and immediately saw Clark with a parchment in his hand. Clark looked up and beckoned him to come closer.

"I assume you already have suggestions?" Clark said as Oliver reached him.

Oliver nodded. "Yes. Connor Hawke and John Corben."

Clark looked deep in thought. "Corben?"

"He had volunteered. We all know how loyal he is to Lex." Oliver answered.

Clark rolled the parchment, tied it up and applied his seal. Clark nodded, as if making a decision, and handed over the parchment to Oliver. "Corben it is. Tell him that he is to leave immediately, but not before conferring with Lady Lana for the herbs that Lex needs."

"Consider it done." Oliver said, turning around ready to leave the throne room, he was once again stopped by Clark from leaving.

"Lois," Clark began. "Is she all right?" he inquired.

Oliver grinned, if only the King could hear himself. "She is fine. I found her in the gardens and I have escorted her back to her bedchamber."

"What made her leave in the first place?" Clark inquired once more.

Oliver decided to be mysterious about it. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" With a smile and a nod, Oliver left the throne room, a bit lighter in feeling than before he had entered the room.

* * *

><p>Clark opened the door to the red room, and he was greeted with the sight of Lana taking care of Lex.<p>

"Finally." Lana said, a smirk on her face.

"I came here not to fight." Clark said, reluctant to go to Lex's bedside. "Could you give us privacy?"

Nodding, Lana dropped the wet cloth on the basin and took her leave. When Lana reached him, Clark remembered the mission to Gotham and he addressed her. "John Corben will be discussing with you the herbs needed for Lex's recovery. Seek him out, I have him ordered to confer with you before he leaves."

Clark noticed the twinkle in Lana's eyes. "Yes, Your Majesty." Lana said before she left the room.

Going over to the bed, he could not help but look at Lex's unmoving body, and Clark's heart plummeted at the sight of his brother, still unconscious from his encounter with Lois.

Lois and his guilt. He finally conceded. Clark's visit to Lex was for him to alleviate the guilt he was feeling.

"Lex. My brother." Pausing, Clark tried to gather his thoughts, knowing that even though Lex might not hear him, he was hoping his message would still come across. "You know how much I love you. We have always been on the same side in the past, and be assured that I would never leave you hanging."

"I have come here to tell you personally, even though I am certain you could not hear me, that I have fallen for your attacker, Lois Lane. You do not know how conflicted I am with what I am feeling right now. Here you are, my brother, lying unconscious, and I am having an intense attraction to the person who had caused this."

"Forgive me, Lex." Clark said. "I have no intention for it to come this far. It has always been my fervent wish that you wake up from this stupor not only because I have missed you, brother, but also because I long for the light to be shed on the situation. I do not mean to doubt you, but I do have some questions that need to be answered."

"Rest assured, I will be just. Though, I do not know what I will do once the time comes that I have to choose between the two of you, because as of this moment, I do not know the answer."

Clark started to leave, but paused at the door to say one more thing. "Wake up soon, brother."

* * *

><p>At the dead of the night, Zod finally received the news that he had been waiting for. Now holding the key to victory after the visit of one of Lex's soldiers, Zod had started planning. While the soldier had been very specific about the schedule, Zod knew that it was all for the best.<p>

While he himself was indebted to Lady Lana and Prince Lex, he was not obtuse. He knew of Lady Lana's intentions, but not of the Prince. Zod would have to be careful of dealing with him, for he knew that he was wily and cunning.

But no matter, Prince Lex would not be an impediment to him, Zod, the future King of Metropolis.

* * *

><p><em>I know there is no Clois interaction in this update, but I promise next update there is ;) again, your comments are most welcome :) Thanks to everyone for reading :)<em>


	10. Chapter 9

_Hotchocolate329: yeah.. I'm pretty sure Clark would be pissed.. lol. About Oliver, I'd say yes. He did play with the "what if" scenario, but in the end, he knew he would lose the battle so he thought it was better to throw in the towel while he was not yet in too deep in his feelings :)_

_Mpj891: Thank you! I'm really glad you liked it :)_

_anacaro: I think you'll love this next chapter. Thanks for the comments! :)_

_cathy03: Better late than never, Happy New Year to you too! ;) Thank you so much. I mean, you read the story at ksite too! You're one devoted reader! ;)_

_Again, thank you to Natalie for being an awesome beta. And here's the next chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9<strong>

It was again dead of the night that the two men in the red room are preparing to do battle.

"Our soldiers, are they gathered and ready?" Lex inquired John, who was looking over the maps spread out on the bed.

"Yes, Your Highness. Apart from our loyal followers, we have swayed a few more for our cause. Once Zod unleashes his full army at the border, I will ascertain that the soldiers that will be left would be ours."

Lex nodded, satisfaction etched on his face. "It was almost two weeks since the time that you have delivered the message. Zod would be attacking anytime now." At that declaration, John took his leave and left Lex to his musings.

Lex was mildly surprised at Zod's patience. He must have wanted the kingdom pretty badly, for him to wait two weeks in order to follow the plan. But what Zod doesn't know was that he was just a pawn in Lex's game.

All of them were pawns in his game, and Lex was the king.

Lana. That vengeful bitch. Who would have known that she would have been an important participant? Lex smiled to himself as he looked out the window. But what Lana did not know was he had planned to kill Clark all along. She would have made a good queen, but she was too obsessed with Clark. Besides, she was not the one that he craved.

Lois. At first, he wanted to conquer her, but now he wanted to break her, crush her spirit. And what more perfect revenge than to make her his queen and be at his beck and call at all times. It presented a good scenario in his mind, and as his thoughts went south, his loins twitched as he remembered the feel of her smooth thighs against his hand.

With that scene came an unbidden thought, his brother, Clark. Clark's one-sided conversation, with who he thought was an unconscious Lex, never left his mind. Clark had fallen for Lois, hard. Lex could hear it in his voice, could feel it from the way he had spoken. In truth, Lex owed Clark his gratitude, because if it were not for Clark, Lex would not have known about the exquisiteness that was Lois. Only an extraordinary woman would have caught Clark's attention. And extraordinary she was.

Ever since Clark had mentioned Lois to Lex, Lex had started frequenting the village where Lois stayed. When Lex had announced that he would go to the village, Clark had been proud: he thought that Lex was there to perform his duties as Prince. Lex never corrected him. He would never be bothered by listening to the mindless babbles of the lowly peasants.

Lex was gob smacked the first time he had laid eyes upon Lois. She radiated beauty, she exuded strength. Lex had not hesitated to approach her, but he was immediately humiliated by her uninterested reaction to him. Lois had left him standing on the side of the road after he had introduced himself to her, as her prince.

It was a blow to his pride. Women from all over have been clawing to have him, begging to warm his bed, and this woman dared to put him down?

But Lex was not deterred; for the first time in his life, he had courted a woman. He had sent her gifts: produce, clothes, jewels, but everything was returned. John, his loyal minion, had even laughed at the last gift, a large jewel set upon a pendant, for there was a note accompanying it.

_If you wish to blind me with this rock so I would not be able to see how loathsome you are, you are mistaken._

The humiliation at her stubbornness and obstinacy had led him to go early to the village that day, only to see her go towards the mountains, where they were the only people there…

* * *

><p><em>Lex was fuming. No woman had done that to him before and Lois would know of it.<em>

_It was the last straw. Even John had the audacity to laugh at the note. Loathsome? He will teach her how truly loathsome he is._

_Heading to the village early in the morning to teach Lois a lesson, he goaded his stallion into a run, anxious about his plan to make Lois see things his way. Turning left on the road leading to her cottage, he saw Lois bounding out of the house from afar, and he immediately slowed down. Lois started walking away from his arriving figure, hence Lex was sure that she did not realize that he was coming._

_Lois was probably headed towards the market, Lex thought, but it was immediately dispelled when she turned to the road opposite the market's way._

_Curious, Lex on his horse trotted over to her house, leapt down from his horse and tied it securely on a tree. Following her, Lex realized that Lois was headed to the forest. For what, he did not know, but he vowed to find out._

_Following her into the forest, Lex was careful to keep his distance. He was further surprised when Lois took on a steep path, leading into the mountains. Lex hated nature, but he was a man with a mission, so he followed Lois still._

_But not long after, Lois was out of his sight. Damn that woman, Lex thought, and began to search through the shrubs to see where Lois went._

_It all came in a blur. She came in a blur. Lex soon found his face planted on a tree bark with a knife poking his neck._

"_Even a dead man would rise with the way you were breathing." Lois said, which Lex knew was her mockery to his absence of stealth._

_It incensed him further, and Lex knew that as a man he could overpower her, and overpower her he did. Planting a solid elbow on Lois' middle, she released the knife and keeled over in pain on the forest floor. Seeing he was in an advantageous position, Lex started to bend down, but he was surprised by a kick to his leg._

_Lex went down, but he grabbed a leg while Lois was getting up. Dragging her under him, Lex smiled a predatory smile._

_Lois did not surrender easily, as she still tried to claw and kick at him. Lex grabbed both her wrists in each of his hands, pulling them up beside her head, and trapped her strong thighs under his. "I finally have you where I wanted you."_

_Levering himself up, seeing Lois' angry face had been a fuel to his surging lust. His eyes travelled her body, and he saw her blouse a bit askew, showing a hint of skin, and her skirt already bunched up near her hips. It brought a rush of blood to his member and he could not help himself, released one of Lois' wrists and ran his palm over Lois' silky thighs._

_That moment of weakness proved to be his defeat, for in a quickness rivaled by the best soldiers of Metropolis, Lois found the knife somewhere on the dirt and had stabbed Lex in the back._

* * *

><p>Lex's eyes narrowed, remembering his hellish time. He remembered how he fluttered between consciousness and oblivion that each time he would wake he would crawl towards the road. He refused to die that day.<p>

Some farmers had found him by noon, and they had recognized Lois' knife stuck at his back. He had regained his awareness after the leeches were done stitching him up, but he felt too tired to even open his eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Tsk." The leech on his right said.<em>

_Lex had awoken by then, but he was bone tired of the ordeal that even opening his eyes had been wearisome._

"_It is unfortunate, the blade did not touch any delicate part of the body, yet he is still asleep. Do you think something else might have happened?" The leech on his left spoke._

_The other sighed. "Well, there was a small bump on his head, but the damage inside might be more than that. We will never know."_

"_The King would be extremely riled about this."_

"_I know." The one on the right answered. "The one who did this would feel the King's wrath."_

* * *

><p>That conversation from the leeches had been the catalyst for Lex to form his plan for revenge.<p>

And now, with what Clark had told him, he would not only crush Lois, he would crush Clark as well. The wind has changed direction, and it was now in his favor. What a perfect night.

* * *

><p>The past two weeks have passed by quickly for Lois. Every day, Clark, through the secret passageway, would wake her up and have breakfast with her. Lois, at first, was very annoyed. While she does wake up early sometimes, she does it on her own. But as it went on, Lois was anticipating sunrise every day. His face was a lovely sight to wake up to. How that man looked in the mornings surely was a wonder. Of course, she never showed her eagerness: she would still complain and throw barbs at him, but it was clear that Clark was enjoying it.<p>

Their meals together have changed since they started. At first, he was silent, as if he was studying her. Sometimes, she swore to herself that Clark was staring at her, but when she looked at him, his eyes were always averted. Then the quietness passed, and then came a more active Clark. He would tease her and tell her stories about his childhood or his visits to the village. All that changed this past week. Clark had been brooding. It was as if the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Just yesterday morning, Clark had come to her bedroom, quiet and pensive.

* * *

><p>"<em>I took the liberty of waking up early for you, Your Majesty." Lois said, sitting on the bed facing the window, a smirk on her face.<em>

_But it was as if Clark had not heard her. He carried the tray holding their food and set it upon the bedside table. He quietly took the stool by the window, still not looking at her._

"_Your Majesty." Lois repeated. Still no response from him. "Clark." She said a bit louder, and Clark looked up from his contemplation. He graced her with a small smile._

"_Forgive me." Clark stood up, and went over to the tray to pick up a plate and hand it to her._

_Lois stood up and stopped Clark. "No, no. That is not what I meant. You need not serve me. It is your behavior that has me baffled." Lois hesitated, but she finally gathered up the courage to ask him. "Is there anything amiss?"_

_Clark moved over to the window looking below at the training field, as if debating whether to tell her or not. Lois decided to give him some space, so she sat down on the bed and started eating while waiting for Clark to answer._

"_Two weeks ago, I sent a soldier to Gotham to collect herbs and accomplish a mission." Clark paused, as if carefully picking the words that would come out of his mouth. "He came back with the herbs, and had told his commanding officer that he had completed the mission."_

"_What's the confusion then?"_

"_I have yet to see the response of the said mission." Clark answered._

_Lois was still left in the dark, and her inquisitive nature took over. "Forgive me, but I think I will better understand if you reveal the details of your mission."_

_Clark smiled at her, and Lois grew uneasy at his gaze. "Two weeks ago, Lana had informed me that the leeches require herbs for Lex's recovery."_

_Lois fought the urge to roll her eyes and snort. Clark continued. "It happens that those herbs are available in Gotham, so I had written a missive to Gotham's King Bruce, asking for assistance in the war at the border."_

_Realization dawned on Lois' eyes. "And no assistance has arrived. You think Gotham's King has turned his back on you?"_

_Clark nodded. "I know Bruce. He is a good friend and I know he would send his army immediately. While the fighting has lessened for the past weeks, I want this war ended soon, hence the call for help."_

_Lois frowned, for she already accepted Metropolis as her home, and she cared a great deal for it._

"_And you will be the first one I am admitting this to, so I hope this stays in this room."_

_Lois nodded, her heart pounding at the implication that she would be the only one to know._

"_I am beginning to doubt the soldier who sent the missive, and in turn, I now doubt my brother's condition."_

_Lois' eyes rounded at the big confession. "How so?"_

"_I happened upon one of the leeches last night, and asked him about Lex's condition and if the herbs that had been gathered have been used for Lex. He answered that Lex's condition hasn't changed, but he had no inkling of the herbs that I was talking about, and said he would ask the other leech if he had requested those. I have yet to talk to him, but something tells me that he would not know about it as well." Clark sighed and sat on the stool, looking at nothing in particular. "I sense a deception but no motive."_

_Lois stood up and put a hand on Clark's shoulder. Clark looked up at her, and she could see the gratitude in his eyes. "I know how you feel. It is difficult to point a finger when you have a story that is yet to unravel."_

_Lois saw Clark's eyes sadden, and realized the implication of her comment. Clark must have thought she was talking about herself. "I did not mean…I was not talking about the situation I am in…"_

_Clark placed a hand on top of hers to silence her. "I know. But you are right, it will be unfair to accuse when I have no proof. But I am fearful to where my thoughts are heading. If what I'm thinking is true, then that would mean that my brother and Lana would be in it as well, and I do not want to think that of them."_

_Lois could not help but hear the sorrow and doubt in Clark's voice. "Everything will be fine soon. In my heart I know it will be."_

_Clark smiled and stood up. "Forgive me, but I must leave you now. I have decided to send another missive to Gotham to be delivered by another soldier, and I have to see to that task."_

_Lois just nodded as she watched Clark leave the room._

* * *

><p>Lois stood up from the bed and straightened out the bed, finally admitting to herself that when Clark left the room yesterday morning, he had left with her heart and her mind. The whole day she was carrying out her chores while with Oliver as her guard, she was thinking about what Clark had told her. Oliver had even commented about it, how she was unusually quiet and that she must have woken up from the wrong side of the bed. Lois kept mum and just told him that she was not feeling well. Oliver, ever the gentleman, badgered her about getting herself checked. Lois declined, knowing the leeches would not find anything wrong with her.<p>

Finally, the knob on the passageway door turned and Clark entered the room. Lois smiled, but it disappeared once she saw the look on Clark's face.

"The border. They have breached the pass. I am to leave this sundown. Victor and AC are gathering the army, so to speak, to help the one at the border. We will reach them by night, and hope that we would catch them unsuspecting of an attack."

Lois' heart plummeted. She almost blurted out to him not to go, but she would not do that to him and to the kingdom. She knew that the kingdom needed Clark, and Clark would never put his kingdom in any danger, and not going to defend his kingdom would definitely put it in danger.

Lois just nodded, and she silently began praying that Clark would return unharmed. While Clark was an exceptional fighter, she could not discount that anything might happen in the battlefield.

They stood in silence, looking at each other, unknowingly leaning on him for strength. Lois sighed and just said "Be careful."

Clark's complete demeanor changed, and Lois could see that Clark had been hanging on to her strength as well. He then walked towards her, and Lois looked at him expectantly.

"I will. But be careful as well. For the first time since I was crowned King, I am in the dark about the things going around in my castle." Clark reached behind his back and handed over Lois her dagger. "A beautiful dagger to an equally beautiful maiden."

Lois stood there, dumbfounded, staring at the dagger in her hands, and as Clark turned around to leave the room, she was awash with memories.

* * *

><p><em>Lois entered her father's dimly lit room, having been summoned by his second in command. Lois' heart constricted at the sight of her father: once strong and mighty, but now in death bed. She was dreading this moment, she finally admitted, and while she and her father might not see eye to eye on some matters, she still loved him dearly.<em>

"_Father, I am here," Lois said softly, hoping her father could still hear her._

"_Lois," Sam Lane said and with great effort, lifted his hand to ask her to approach him._

_Lois walked to the bed and sat on it, and her father lifted his hand to hold hers._

"_My dear Lois," Her father started. "I feel that my days are on end."_

"_Don't say that," Lois interjected._

_Her father ignored her and continued. "You and your sister have grown into wonderful women and I am so very proud of the person that you have become."_

_Hearing it for the first time from her father brought tears in Lois eyes, but she would not let them fall, not in front of him._

"_While Lucy has found her place here in Gotham, my heart tells me that your destiny lies elsewhere." Her father then paused and with his other hand, lifted an object at the other side of his body and placed the object on his chest._

_Holding it near his heart, Sam Lane took a long deep breath. Lois smoothed off the hair of her father's forehead. "This dagger is my favorite, and now, I am giving it to you." Mustering all his strength, her father lifted the object and Lois caught it in her hand. "Go, my child. This dagger comes with your freedom. Find yourself and your destiny. You have my blessing."_

_Like it was the last thing he had to do in his life, her father's hand dropped and had left them forever._

* * *

><p>Recalling the symbolism of the dagger to her, Lois' heart swelled. Her freedom. But Clark would not have known…<p>

Lois looked up to clear her suspicions, but he already left the room. Throwing the dagger to her bed, she went over to the door to the secret passageway and she was surprised to find it unlocked for the first time since she was deposited in this bedchamber. Her heart soared once more, and she vowed to catch up to Clark. Following the dark passageway with little to no light, Lois walked briskly, finally catching him opening the door leading to his room. Surprise was clear in his face; she just did not know if it was because she was free or because she had followed him.

"You gave me back my dagger," Lois said, breathless because of her rapid pace.

"Yes," Clark said, his face now unreadable, his hand still on the knob of the door.

"And you left the other door unlocked?" Lois asked.

"Yes," Clark repeated.

"You believe me?" Lois stood there, waiting for the answer that would change everything.

They stood there, just looking at each other, when finally Clark answered. "With all my heart."

Lois' heart burst, and did one thing she had been dying to do.

Launching herself forward, Lois put her hand on his nape, pulled him to her, and crashed her lips into his, putting into that kiss all the pent up emotions that had built up inside her.

Clark responded equally, and his arms wrapped around her waist, bringing their bodies closer. Their tongues dueled for dominance and Lois broke the kiss to gather much needed breath.

Clark was not finished, as he started raining kisses on her jaw down to her neck, and he rested his head on her shoulder, breathing heavily. Clark finally lifted his head and looked deep into her eyes, as if pleading. "Lois, I would not be able to stop. Tell me now while I have my wits with me."

Lois traced his lips with her thumb, and then curled her hand into his hair. "Make me yours."

Clark's eyes filled with fire and tightening his hold on her, Clark lifted Lois. Her feet dangling from the floor, Clark walked them over to his bedchamber, and slammed the door.

Lois' feet now touched the floor, and her back was now against the door. Clark continued kissing her, and Lois' hands were now on his back.

Grabbing both her wrists, Clark placed them on either side of her head, and he assaulted her neck. Lois hooked her left leg on his right, and the action brought his hips pressed against her, and realizing his raging desire, Lois ground her hips against his. Lois heard a groan and she bit her lower lip as Clark sucked on a spot where her neck and shoulder met.

Moving away from her a fraction of an inch, Clark grabbed the hem of her shirt and discarded it, baring her breasts to his hungry eyes. His lips now found her shoulder, and Clark lifted Lois' hooked leg and brought it beside his hips. His hand found her thigh and it travelled slowly, towards her center, and her back arched as his hand touched her womanhood through her undergarment.

Lois' knees buckled when his finger started to rub her there and took her nipple in his mouth while his other hand was flattened on her breast. Putting her hand on his shoulders, Lois knew that if Clark continued his assault, she might die from the pleasure he was giving her.

But apparently, Clark had more in his mind, as his mouth travelled south. His left hand on her breast and his right hand now on her thigh, Clark licked his way down, pausing at her navel to swirl his tongue around it. His hands were now on her hips, underneath her skirt, and he pulled down her undergarment, leaving her wearing her skirt.

Gazing at each other's eyes, Lois saw Clark knelt down in front of her, and not breaking eye contact, lifted the skirt up to her waist. Clark probably did not know how erotic the vision was to her: Clark knelt down in front of her, bared to him, and he was looking at her as if manna had come down from heaven.

Lois tilted her head back as Clark showed no patience as his mouth found her core. Clark started slowly, giving Lois long and languorous strokes of his tongue that Lois begged for more. Clark must have sensed her impatience, and Clark lifted Lois' leg and he hooked her knee on his shoulder. He buried his nose and face deeper into her womanhood, and Lois mustered all her strength not to scream out loud.

His lips found Lois' most sensitive bud, and Lois exploded when he started sucking on it while stabbing and swabbing it with his tongue. Feeling like a rag doll, Lois laid her head against the door, and she felt herself being lifted bridal style by Clark, who was still fully clothed, and she was placed on his bed.

Languid from the high that she came down from, Lois looked over at Clark, who was now undressing. Her eyes drank at the sight of him, all male, strong and hard, and she cannot help but stare at his hardened member.

Clark soon joined her, and Lois reveled at his bare chest touching her naked breasts. Again kissing with unbridled passion, Clark positioned himself at Lois' entrance, and in one smooth stroke, entered her already warm and wet core. Clark started pistoning in and out of her, and Lois once more felt her climax building up.

In one swift movement, not breaking the contact, Clark sat up, taking Lois with him and she wrapped her legs around his hips. Now on top, Lois knew Clark was giving her control of their lovemaking. Closing her eyes focusing on the feeling of their joined bodies, Lois started bouncing up and down on him, creating wonderful friction that would bring her to the brink. Clark once more latched his lips on her breast, and Lois increased her pace.

Clark released Lois' breast with a pop, and she heard him whisper. "Look at me."

Lois opened her eyes and complied, and what she saw in those depths was the final straw. Lois climaxed, and Clark followed soon after.

Sitting there, their sweaty bodies entwined breathing heavily, and him still inside of her, Lois cannot help but think of the wonderful man holding her as if she was the most precious thing in the world. He had started as her antagonist, her tormentor, her master; but never did Clark live up to those words. Clark only showed her kindness and attention, care and thoughtfulness, and Lois could not help but fall for the man.

Leaning a fraction away from him, Lois traced Clark's eyes and nose and when her finger reached his mouth, he gently held it and kissed it. The simple act made her heart constrict of the emotion, and she placed a gentle kiss on his lips.

Pulling back, she looked deeply into his eyes. "I moved to Metropolis, because this is where my mother was buried. I feel a strong connection to her, and here I have found a home."

Clark's eyes dawned on the realization that she finally answered a question he had posed on her the first time he had visited her in her bedchamber. "Why are you telling me this?"

"I do not want to hide things from you. I want you to know me completely."

Clark smiled the most breathtaking smile and he captured her lips with his.

Their haze was broken with a knock on the door, a soldier informing Clark that AC was waiting for him in the field just as Clark told him. Clark told the soldier he would join AC in a few minutes.

"Your kingdom needs you." Lois said.

"I could stay like this forever." Clark replied.

Lois smiled, placing another soft kiss on his lips, but soon her face turned somber. "I love you, Clark. Come back to me, please."

Clark captured Lois' lips once more, kissing her as if it was the last time they would have a chance to do so. "You think I can stay away from the woman I love?" Lois gave a hint of a smile, and Clark continued. "I love you, and I promise, I will come back to you."

They shared a kiss once more, sealing a promise they both knew, deep in their hearts, would not be broken.

* * *

><p><em>Tell me what you think OK? Love you lots! :)<em>


	11. Chapter 10

_Hotchocolate329: yes they said it to each other :) I'm giddy writing that as well lol_

_Mayicita: Thank you! I am nervous about that love scene, honestly, like I want to do Clois justice :) Glad you liked it :)_

_cathy03: :D:D:D That fantastic in all caps was FANTASTIC! Lol.. and gosh.. You just make my heart soar with your comments *hugs*_

_reeven: *giggles* yeah, finally :)_

_cloisfinally123: thanks for reading! It's coming soon :)_

_languageisavirus: I love historicals and am so fascinated with them. Thanks for reading and hope you like the update as well :)_

_anacaro: thanks! :D Don't worry, I have a goofy face too when I'm reading this chapter. Reeven was right.. FINALLY! Lol_

_lhaine07: I'm sorry but they did have make love before marriage. But I hope you still give this story a chance. Thanks for reading :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

It was again a bleak morning that day. It had been bleak for the past three days. Three days after Lois had declared her feelings for Clark, and he did the same; three days since they had acted upon those feelings; three days since Clark and his army marched towards the border to protect the kingdom.

Lois knew the ravages of war. While she had not seen it firsthand, stories from his father's encounters made her aware of it. Anything could happen in the battlefield.

_He promised he will come back to me, _Lois thought. _I know he will keep that promise._ She let out a sigh, and Oliver, who was accompanying her that afternoon going around the castle grounds, did not let it pass.

"Something bothering you, Lois?" Oliver asked, a smile gracing his face.

Lois looked at him and smiled back. "It was nothing," Lois answered immediately, but soon shook her head. "No. It was not nothing. I could not help but think about the war at the border."

Oliver nodded. "Yes. I could not help but think about it as well. But you need not worry, I am certain the King and his army are going to hold the defenses."

"I know that you are regretting being relegated to be my guard," Lois said, because knowing Oliver, he was already itching to fight.

Oliver stopped walking. "I will never regret the time I spend with you. You are my best friend, I enjoy your company." Ruffling her hair, Oliver continued. "However, I am missing a good fight."

Lois gave Oliver a small punch on his arm, and Oliver feigned hurt. "But someone has to mind the castle while the King was away, right?"

Oliver smiled. "Right."

* * *

><p><em>If only Lois knew, <em>Oliver thought. While it was true that Oliver was left behind to mind the castle, as Lois put it, Clark's other reason resonated in his mind.

* * *

><p><em>Oliver was readying his sword and his bow and arrow, when Clark approached him. News had arrived that the border had been breached, and that the small army at the border does not hold the upper hand anymore, having relinquished the advantage of an exceptional barrier when Zod's forces had entered the previously secret pass and flanked them in the front and from behind.<em>

"_Oliver, I need you to stay here," Clark said, his voice showing no option for disagreement._

"_What?" he countered, incredulous._

_Clark put a soothing hand on Oliver's shoulder. "I am taking AC and Victor, and I need you to stay here, to watch over the castle, to watch over the people left behind."_

_Clark paused, and Oliver waited, for he was certain he was still not finished._

"_To watch over Lois."_

_Oliver put the scabbard down on the table and faced Clark. "I have known her since she was young. Lois could take care of herself."_

_Clark's mouth hinted at a grin. "I know. I have given back her dagger."_

_Oliver was surprised. "You did?"_

"_Yes." Clark's smile was now full blown, and Oliver knew that it was because of his best friend._

"_Does that mean what I think it means?" Oliver asked once more._

_Clark looked at Oliver straight in the eyes. "Yes, I have given her her freedom."_

"_What of the Council?" Oliver inquired._

"_Damn the Council," Clark said. "I know now that Lois is innocent."_

_Oliver did not miss his implication. "Now? What happened? What turned the case in her favor?"_

_Clark shook his head. "If we have time I would have explained everything to you, but I smell something foul in the air, and I want you to keep Lois safe, by all means. I have a feeling things will begin to unravel soon, but not in a good way."_

_Oliver just nodded, and somehow, he had understood what Clark meant. Nobody knew about the pass but a select few, and Zod having knowledge of it means that they have a traitor in their midst. Clark might have a suspicion as to who it was, but he was keeping it to himself because Oliver knew, Clark does not have sufficient evidence._

_Oliver nodded, finally accepting the command. "I will stay, and I will keep an eye on everything and everyone."_

_Clark nodded as well and said, "Thank you."_

_Turning away from him, Oliver finally realized that Clark had found the woman for him, his perfect fit, and that was Lois._

* * *

><p>Oliver looked over at Lois. Would she be mad that she was one of the reasons Clark had ordered him to stay? Oliver knew that Lois did not want others to think of her as weak, and while Clark had assured him that never did he think that Lois was one, Oliver thought that Lois still might take an issue.<p>

Deciding not to make a concern of it, Oliver and Lois continued walking, and from a distance, Oliver could see a group of soldiers, five of them, and they were walking towards their direction. As the soldiers came nearer, Oliver had an uneasy feeling brewing inside him. The uneasy feeling turned into shock, when the soldiers stopped in front of them and one of them turned to Lois.

"You are being apprehended to stand trial for the stabbing of Prince Lex of Metropolis."

Lois looked at Oliver with wide eyes as two of the soldiers motioned forward, but Oliver placed himself in front of Lois. "On whose orders?" Oliver knew that Clark would never do that to Lois now.

"Prince Lex," the soldier said with a smirk.

It was a flurry of movements after that declaration. Oliver punched the soldier addressing them and quickly took down the two who were approaching Lois. Oliver grabbed Lois' hand, but not before witnessing Lois putting in a kick to a groin to one of the remaining standing soldiers.

Running for their lives, they headed towards the gates, where soldiers from every direction pounced on them. They gave up a good fight, but they were severely outnumbered, and as Oliver's face touched the dirt, he saw a still struggling Lois being carried off, throwing curses at the soldiers holding her rather roughly.

"Lois!" Oliver shouted, and she was now out of sight as they turned towards the direction to the dungeons.

His cheek touching the ground, he felt his hands being bound.

"No woman is worth dying for," a voice said in his ear.

Hoisted up through his clothing, Oliver came face to face with the voice, and it belonged to John Corben. He should have known. "Then you do not know the meaning of loyalty and friendship."

"Oh, Commander," John said, sneering, "I do know the meaning of those words, you just put it in the wrong person."

Oliver struggled, but John's soldiers held him tight. "You are the one who is wrong, Corben. When the King comes back…"

But John cut him off with cryptic words. "You think we are that stupid?"

Oliver narrowed his eyes, and John only smirked. One of the soldiers asked "Shall we take him to the dungeons?"

"Not yet," John answered, a sinister smile on his face. "I have a few lessons I want to teach our dear Commander." With that announcement, John threw a punch at his midsection, followed by a hook on his right cheek. "Now this one is for siding with the bitch who had dared stabbed my Lord."

Oliver keeled over as he received a knee to his stomach.

"Now take him to the dungeons. The Prince has plans for them."

Handled brutally by the soldiers he had helped train, Oliver took it all in stride. He would not do any action now, for it would be futile. He would not let Lois face them alone. He needed a plan to break them out, but before he started forming one in his head, he received another blow to his nape, as darkness enveloped him.

* * *

><p>"Oliver!" Lois said, gripping the bars with bound hands as she saw Oliver being dragged like an animal to the cell opposite hers. "What have you done to him?" she shouted as she saw Oliver's face was bloodied. "When I get out of here…"<p>

"What would you do? Talk us to death?" one soldier taunted and Lois saw Oliver's limp body thrown to the floor of his own cell.

"What is your name, soldier?" Lois asked firmly as they passed her.

The soldier stopped in front of her cell and faced. "Who are you to demand that?" the soldier answered. "And what importance is my name to you?"

Staring at him, Lois answered. "So that when I get out, and be assured that I will get out, I will hunt you down and then you will know what I am capable of."

Lois could see that the soldier was a bit unnerved, as he hastily turned and left the dungeons. She turned her attention to Oliver's cell and Lois started to call out his name to wake him up. She was interrupted by yet another visitor.

"I finally see you where you belong."

Lois turned and saw that the voice belonged to a lovely woman with a scornful expression. "And you are?"

A flicker of anger crossed the woman's face, and Lois felt a small satisfaction. "I am Lady Lana of Smallville."

Lois just nodded. So this was the Lana that Clark had mentioned to her. She was very pretty, Lois admitted, but Lois sensed a deep hatred for her, and she did not know why. She vowed to find out. "And what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?" Lois bit back with sarcasm.

Another flicker of anger crossed her face that was immediately masked. "I am Lady Lana, and I am the King's betrothed."

Never once did Clark mention that he had a betrothed. "Betrothed?"

Lady Lana smiled with delight. "Yes."

"Because not once had Clark told me anything about a betrothal." Lois said.

Lois could see that that one sentence had snapped the cool façade Lady Lana was showing her. "Once you are gone, Clark would finally see that I am the one for him!" Lady Lana shouted. "You took him away from me. You would pay for that!"

Lois knew right away that Lady Lana was delusional, obsessed with the King. "How did I take him away from you? Was he ever yours?" Lois said.

Lady Lana gave out an ungodly screech as she threw herself forward towards the cell trying to grab her through the bars. Moving fast, she was out of her reach in no time. "Yes he is mine, and we are to be married…"

"My lady, Clark had all this time to marry you and yet I see no band on your finger. Don't you think that means anything?"

"You bitch!" Lady Lana shouted, and another voice interrupted yet again.

"Shhh. Such an unladylike word coming from a lady of the realm."

This time, Lois had no hesitation that the voice belonged to one of the foulest men Lois had known. Prince Lex.

"Good." Lois started, hatred pouring out of her voice. "Now you can take your lackey here and the both of you can disappear from my presence."

Prince Lex let out a scoff, and he went over to the cell where Oliver was held. "Tsk, tsk. My dear friend is unconscious. What a wonderful change, do you reckon?"

Lois valiantly tried to keep her anger in check, but she knew she was failing miserably. "You were never in deathbed, were you?

The Prince scoffed, but did not answer Lois. Clark's suspicions were right, and it fueled her anger more.

"My lady, would you give me some time alone with this particular prisoner?" Prince Lex addressed Lady Lana.

Throwing one last furious look at her, Lady Lana stomped her way towards the dungeon exit.

Lois had never felt such anger for one person until now. Not wanting to do anything anymore with him, Lois went to the wall opposite the prison bars and turned to face it, ready to ignore his presence and to shut him out completely.

However, the Prince was making it difficult for her to ignore him. "My Lois."

"I am not, and will never be, your Lois." Lois responded, already breaking her vow to ignore him.

The Prince let out a small laugh. "I am honestly confounded by your reaction to me." He continued when he received no response from Lois. "I am a good catch. I am without a wife or a betrothed. I am rich. I am a Prince. What more could you ask for?"

Lois could not take it anymore. Turning around, she spat "You are despicable."

Lex feigned thinking. "Hmm. I do not think so. Because if I am despicable, I would not be here offering you a most generous proposal."

"I do not want to do anything with you, so you can take your blasted proposal and get the hell out of here."

"Oh Lois, you hurt me," Lex said, putting a hand comically on his chest, over his heart. "You still have not heard it."

"It will fall on deaf ears," Lois said.

Lex now hissed. "You will hear it or your friend Oliver will meet his demise sooner than what was planned."

Lois' eyes widened at the threat on Oliver. "I will not be threatened by the likes of you."

"I will not tolerate your insolence once you are my Queen!" Lex shouted.

"Your Queen!" Lois asked incredulous, fully aware of the Prince's insinuation. "Clark is still King!"

"Clark's days as King are numbered." Lex derided. "Or to be more specific, Clark's days _are_ numbered."

Lois had never felt more anger or fear in her entire life. From what she had gathered, Clark had taken Prince Lex in and called him his brother, and this is what he pays Clark in turn? Planning his death? "You are disgusting and vile! Justice will prevail, and all of this will blow over in your face."

It was as if the Prince had heard nothing. "Think of my offer, and I might have a change of heart about your dear friend over there." He said, referring to Oliver in the other cell. "However, Clark still has to die, or else I won't be King. Forgive me but that is a necessity."

Lois was now breathing heavily, barely containing her fury.

The Prince started towards the exit, but turned one last look at Lois before leaving. "I love seeing you all worked up. So spirited. I do love it. Think of my offer."

Lois kicked the wall at her wrath, and cursed promptly because she was wearing a soft skinned shoe. Once Oliver awoke, they would start planning. The Kingdom falling into the Prince's hand should not and would not happen.

* * *

><p>Lana reached her room, panting, and fell on the floor next to her bed. Catching her breath, she did not realize that tears were already flowing down her face. She had been played for a fool, and she could not accept it. She would not accept it.<p>

Lex had been planning to kill Clark all along. He had never intended for Clark to leave and run away with her. In order for the kingdom to be his fully, Lex had to eliminate each and every threat to the throne once it was his, and Clark was the first on that list.

Lana prided herself on being intelligent, but she was completely blindsided by Lex because of her love for Clark. Lana now realized that their pair was one of a kind: both had obsessions on only one person, but have completely different grounds on said obsession.

Gathering much needed strength, Lana vowed that Lex would not lay a hand on her beloved. She would do everything in her power to waylay Lex's plans. Even if she died trying.

* * *

><p>As long as he was alive, it would never be over. This was but a minor setback in protecting the kingdom.<p>

For the past three days, Clark's army had been fighting valiantly to hold off Zod's forces. What he had been hoping as an unanticipated attack turned into an ambush to his arriving army. A small battle was won, but their troops were severely downsized. They had reached the border, but more of the enemy's forces were waiting for them. What the enemy lacked in skill in warfare they made up in sheer number. It was five to one. It became apparent that it was a suicide mission. Clark knew it, his commanders understood it, and his army recognized it. But they were not hindered by such trivial matter. They have willingly accepted the duty of protecting the kingdom, and they would die for the kingdom.

However, Zod made an unusual move that was uncharacteristic of him. He did not execute those surviving members of Clark's army. If Clark had been in his position, the enemy would be completely annihilated.

And that was the situation they were in now. Clark, AC, Victor and almost a hundred of their soldiers are bound, pulled and dragged by Zod's army. Clark did not understand it, but a niggling thought had been burning in the back of his mind, and he knew he would eventually find out once he was again inside Metropolis' capital.

Clark looked up at Zod, sitting atop the horse pulling him, as if he was a trophy that was to be paraded. It was a declaration of a huge triumph. The King had fallen, and there was a new ruler in their midst. "You are clearly enjoying this," Clark said.

Zod turned his head to take a glimpse at him, and Clark saw the gloating in his face. "Yes. I finally won."

"You have not won. I am still alive." Clark countered.

"On the contrary," Zod told him. "You are now but a prisoner of war, you are nothing."

"That is where you are mistaken, Zod." Clark said with confidence. "As long as I am alive, the Kingdom is never yours for the taking."

"We have planned it carefully, and this plan is without fail."

"We?" Clark said, though completely unsurprised with Zod's declaration. Emotions came rushing to him at once: anger, deflation, disappointment. But he steeled himself, "No matter, we have also planned it carefully. I have a hint of your plans, but you do not have any of mine. Guess who has the upper hand now."

Zod's face was now turning red in rage. Zod faced forward again, and Clark knew he decided not to take the bait.

Looking forward to getting inside the capital, one face entered his mind. He would see her again, just as he promised. With everything that has transpired, she was that one beacon that held everything up for him: his hope, his dream.

And he _would_ see Lois again. He had given his word as a King, and as a man who had completely surrendered his heart to a woman. He would see her again.

* * *

><p><em>your comments and reviews are totally rocking my world :) you know the drill :)<em>

_and a heads up: I might not be able to update until after Feb. 20. things are pretty busy at work, and I'm asking for forgiveness in advance. hope you have more patience with me. thanks again *hugs everyone*_


	12. Chapter 11

_Hotchocolate329: thanks for the comments! I'm sorry for the long delay, so I hope that you like this chapter as well :)_

_imhooked: thanks! hope you like this one too :)_

_cathy03: hi hi! You'll see here what Lana is up to here :) and it's OK to love Lex in all his evilness :) thank you so much for being devoted to this story (here and in k-site as well :D)_

_LoisNClark4Ever: thanks! I posted it here first before I posted over at k-site (it was at Natalie's prodding that I did that :D) hope you like this chapter :D_

_Without further ado (and with much delay, for which I am very sorry) here's the next chapter! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11<strong>

Lex grinned as he stepped out of the room where the elders had convened. His strides long and sure, he forced himself to calm down from such a high from experiencing total power upon his hands.

Going straight to the council's meeting room after visiting Lois in the dungeons, Lex had declared himself free of the mysterious malady that had gripped him for the past month, and that it was a travesty that his attacker was roaming free around the grounds while he was in his deathbed.

"The King was blinded and his judgment clouded. He is not fit to rule the kingdom." Lex had started, and he had continued to spew out lies and insults. Lord White had immediately stopped his tirade, but immediately Lex had his minions take Lord White and throw him in the dungeons. Several others had defended their leader, and Lex made sure that they met the same fate. "Watch their families as well." Fearing for their lives and their families, none of the other elders spoke up. Oh, how he loved this power in his hands.

Turning around the corner towards the main door of the castle, Lex had opened the doors to see that most of Metropolis' people and his own army circling it were now in the courtyard. Scanning the faces in the crowd, Lex felt satisfaction upon the expressions the people held: some of shock, some of disdain, some of delight. Everything had gone according to plan. Everything had been designed to lead up to this day, and he was basking in his victory.

"People of Metropolis," Lex began. "Standing before you, is your new King."

Uproar emerged, and turning to John he gave a nod. Lex knew John would carry out his instruction: kill anyone who would oppose him. It would send a strong message. He was not a King that would be dictated upon by the whims of his subjects. Lex would not rule like Clark did, and the rule in Metropolis would change drastically.

It was sunset when Clark and the other prisoners arrived with Zod and his army at Metropolis' capital. Being dragged all the way from the border, Clark was exhausted and thirsty, but he would never dare show Zod any sign of weakness.

Entering the courtyard, Clark noticed that the place was somber, lifeless. Looking around, all he could see were soldiers. Taking a deep breath, Clark finally admitted to himself what he had been denying in his heart and mind for the past week. Lex. It all boiled down to Lex.

Zod's horse stopped just in front of the castle and he dismounted. Feeling a tug on the rope wrapped around his neck, Clark looked up to see the superior look Zod had given him. He had been longing to wipe that smug smile from Zod's face, but he was still biding his time, gathering his strength.

Zod ordered Basqat to join him and told the other soldiers to stay and watch over the other prisoners. "Come now, Clark." Zod said to him. "Time to meet your destiny."

Feeling another tug, Clark matched Zod's pace: he had fallen on his face one too many times now, but he would not fall here, not in the capital. Entering the castle, he saw the servants were littered around the great hall, fear evident among them. While he may have no idea of the extent of what Lex had done, the presence of Zod in their midst was enough to put dread in their hearts for they have heard of the atrocities that the ruthless leader had done in conquering other lands.

Reaching the throne room, Zod opened it and what Clark saw immediately made his blood boil: Lex sitting on his throne, with Lana by his side, holding a tray of fruits where Lex was feeding off. Clark saw the heartbreaking look on Lana's face, but decided to ignore her completely and focused his attention to the bastard sitting on his throne.

"Zod," Lex said first. "Forgive me, but I grew tired and I have sat down on the nearest chair. I completely forgot that it was your throne."

Zod smiled back at Lex and Clark wanted to tear their hearts out at that precise moment, if only he were capable. Clark never knew Lex to be this manipulative, offering words showing sincerity but meaning otherwise.

Lana, not one to be ignored, spoke up. "Lex, when will Clark be released so we can leave Metropolis?"

Clark closed his eyes. So that was it, another suspicion confirmed: Lana and her desire to be with him led her to conspire with Lex.

"Why don't you leave us first, Lana? Pack the things you need on that travel with Clark?" Lex said, still facing Zod but his head tilted towards her but not entirely looking. "Oh, and send for a servant, dear. And John as well."

"I will. Thank you Lex." Lana said emotionless, leaving the room. Clark knew that Lana was trying to catch his attention, but still he did not acknowledge her presence. Clark knew this would devastate Lana, but right now, he did not care.

John entered and stayed on the corner near the throne, watching over Clark. The servant followed soon after and he approached Lex. He left after Lex whispered something to him. "My Lord Zod, I have just ordered the servants to prepare a fine feast for you. After all, you are going to be their new ruler. You deserve no less."

"Of course. You will be rewarded greatly, Lex." Zod said, as he left the room to be in the great hall.

Hearing the foot steps die, Clark smirked at Lex and looked at him with hooded eyes. "I see you eating at the palm of Zod's hand. Or is it the other way around?"

Lex laughed. He tauntingly looked at Clark. "Of course it is the other way around. I am hurt, Clark, that you did not know me after all this time."

"Apparently not. I have been living and caring for a well dressed man hiding the scales of a snake." Clark retorted.

"You hurt me, _brother_." Lex said the last word with derision. "I am but a man denied of what is rightfully his!"

"And what have I denied you of? I have treated you as my brother!"

"You have treated me as a charity case!" Lex said.

Clark could see the anger emanating from Lex. "I never treated you that way. Ever since that incident with your father—"

Lex cut him off. "That was your first mistake Clark. You have underestimated me. You should have treated me with caution, with fear. I have just killed my father and you did a saintly thing and fostered me in?"

Clark's mind was assaulted with confusion. Lex killing his father was an accident. Or was it? "Your father's death was not an accident. It was your intent all along." Clark stated.

"Yes. Ever since my father failed to take the throne he had trained me. He taught me to despise weakness. And when I was old enough to know right from wrong, I realized I had to get rid of the weak, starting with my father."

Clark's face showed shock, and Lex sneered at him. "You see, he was weak, right from the very start. Had he not been weak, he would have won that rebellion against your father. Everyday I have laced his morning tea with a poison herb. He grew ill each day, until I knew that he was so frail and deranged. Yes, he had attacked me, because I purposely baited him."

"You son of a bitch." Clark growled.

"And what did you do after I had killed him, my own father? Instead of considering me as your rightful adversary, you decided you want to feel and think better of yourself so you made me your next in line, when we both know that I will never have the throne!" Lex shouted in Clark's face. "You are weak, Clark, and I do not tolerate weakness. Falling for a woman? I thought better of you."

Clark's eyes widened, realizing now that Lex was awake the whole time he had been confessing his feelings for Lois to his supposedly unconscious body. Rage consumed his whole body and gathering his strength, charged his shoulder at Lex's middle and they were both sprawled on the floor. Clark was about to stand up and give Lex a piece of his mind when he felt a blow to his nape which forced him to lie on his back, followed by the prick of a sword tip on his neck. Clark looked over at a standing Lex, who was holding on to his stomach.

"Only one word from you, my King." The swine John Corben said, eyes full of hate boring into his.

Lex shook his head. "He will be hung tomorrow, along with his commanders, in front of the whole kingdom. The people should know who holds the power in this realm. Throw him and his commanders in the dungeons. Have the others tied up on the west wall." Turning to Clark once more with a sinister look, Lex addressed him. "You should enjoy your reunion while it lasts, for once you are gone, she is mine."

Clark, whose leash was now held by Corben at a length with a sword ready, darted back to him. "If you touch her, do anything to her, I will have your blood in my hands before sundown tomorrow."

"How can that be when you are already dead?" Lex said with a laugh.

Leaving the throne room, more soldiers assisted Corben, they knew how dangerous he could be. The only light he could glimpse right now was seeing Lois again. It was a reunion of unwanted circumstance, but it was a reunion nonetheless. And how he looked forward to it.

It was a grand feast. Lex had made sure of it, for the bomb that he planned to drop on Zod would totally deflate him. Zod would finally know that he held the control all along, and that Lex was the master and he the servant.

His next plan was bound to be revealed. Realizing it was the perfect time, Lex finished the last of his ale and approached the King of Kandor, who was clearly enjoying the festivities. "My Lord King," Lex had started. "It is not my intention to cut you off from the merriment, but I wish to discuss a very important issue with you."

Zod did not pay attention to him at first, listening to a comely widow whispering something in his ear. Lex willed patience upon himself, and Zod finally turned to him. "Surely there must be another place and time for that matter."

"Forgive me, my King, but it could not be held for much longer. I would not disturb you if not for the magnitude of the issue." Lex replied, his eyes downcast, as if showing a stance of submission. How he would laugh at Zod once he realized that Lex was the true King.

Zod seemed to give it a thought, and nodding, he extricated himself from the widow's embrace and turned to Lex. "Lead the way."

Lex nodded, and led Zod back into the throne room. Letting Zod get in first, Lex made sure that the main doors were locked. Looking over at the side entrance where the servants passed through, Lex knew that in a few minutes, John would be standing there, ready to take matters into his own hands if things go awry.

Zod went directly to the throne, sitting there, as if taking the feel of what was it like to be King of Metropolis. Lex smiled to himself, that would be the first and the last time he would sit on it.

"And the matter that needs to be discussed?" Zod said in a commanding tone that grated at Lex.

But before Lex could reply, Mildred, Lana's maid, went through the side entrance carrying a tray with a pitcher and two tankards.

"For the new King of Metropolis." Mildred said, placing the tray on a nearby table and pouring ale from the pitcher.

Lex looked over at the side entrance once more, wondering what was taking John so long for Mildred to enter the room unhindered.

Zod left the throne and went over to the table, grabbing both cups and handing one to Lex. Lex saw that Mildred stood by the small door.

Another smile bloomed on Lex's face and turned to Zod, who was looking at him expectantly. "To our successful alliance, and to your new King Zod." Zod said, and quickly downed the ale.

Lex once again looked at Mildred, and finally noticed a shadow lurking behind the entrance. Knowing that the shadow belonged to John, Lex turned to Zod and lifted the cup to his lips when he saw Zod's eyes widen. Lex released the tankard when Zod grabbed at his clothes, but Lex could see that Zod's strength was already leaving him. Lex held Zod's wrists, turned towards the entrance to see John enter, scurrying, and Mildred exit. "Mildred! Get Mildred and kill her!" Lex ordered. John didn't waste any time and went outside the way he went in.

Zod began to crumple to the floor, still clutching Lex's clothes. Slowly, Lex saw the life leave Zod's eyes, and with a resounding thump, Zod's body hit the floor, his eyes still open from the shock of death that has come upon him.

Lex released Zod, and grabbing the fallen tankard, went to the pitcher and filled it to the brim. Rage consuming him, he walked briskly exiting through the side door, and he saw that Mildred had not gone too far. John had caught up to her in the narrow hallway, and now she was on the floor with a slit throat.

John, upon hearing Lex approach, looked up and Lex could see that he was confused. Lex was somehow grateful that he has John's loyalty and trust: he followed his order of killing a woman, no questions asked.

"The ale was laced with poison." Lex said.

"You believe-" John started.

Lex only nodded, but the plan was still not completed. He still had to ask John. "Is Zod's army already contained?"

John nodded. "As soon as you and Zod left the celebration, our soldiers sprang into action. They did not know what hit them."

"Casualties?" Lex asked.

"Not from our side." John said, a menacing and proud look in his eyes.

Lex just nodded. "Kill them all. I want it done tonight. Do it yourself. I have another thing I have to finish."

They went their separate ways, but both minds were consumed with taking a life tonight.

Lana had been sitting on the bed combing her hair for the past hour. She knew she should stop, but somehow she cannot bring herself to do so.

It was almost ten minutes since she had sent Mildred to carry out her plan. It should not take long, and it was making her worry.

Her bedroom door opened, and she gave a small jump when she saw that it was Lex.

Everything came rushing into her mind. She refused to give in to panic, but it was fast creeping up to her. "Good evening Lex." She said, forcing a sort of calmness in her voice.

"Lana." Lex said rather serenely, but it completely terrorized her.

"Lex, I think it is quite inappropriate for you to be in my bedchamber at this time of the night. Whatever your purpose of seeking me can wait until the morrow?" Lana said, standing up from the bed walking over to the other side to at least put some distance between them.

"Inappropriate?" Lex asked, and Lana could hear the anger seeping out from his voice. "You know what I think is inappropriate?"

Lana began to shrink back. She had to put up a strong front. "I am tired, Lex. I need to get to bed."

Lex sprung like a cat and she could feel her throat constricting from the pressure of his hands around it. "You will be resting soon enough."

Lana knew what was coming. Lex started to push, and her back was now against the wall. She put her hands on Lex's wrists, trying to release herself. His hands shifted, and her mouth now fell open. Lana finally realized that one of his hands was holding a tankard. Lex lifted the cup to her lips and tilted it, but Lana refused to drink it.

"You will drink this, love, every last drop of it." Lex said. His hand shifted again, and her chin was now lifted. Her hands started pushing at Lex's chest, but to no avail. She started using her body to free herself, but it was all for naught. Lex poised the cup over her lips again, and the liquid was forced down her throat.

Tears started forming in her eyes, and she knew that any moment she would breathe her last. She started to feel a churning inside her stomach, and Lex finally released her.

Sliding down against the wall, the excruciating pain overwhelming her, a silent apology burned in her mind. She knew that Clark would never hear that apology, but she was hoping that the knowledge that at least she had eliminated one of his enemies would make Clark at least forgive her somehow. Only Clark mattered, and she was hoping that he would understand that everything she did was all for him, and only for him.

"Your temporary home." Lois heard from someone, and saw immediately who it was addressed to. It was Clark, together with the rest of his team, being escorted by a large number of soldiers.

"Clark!" Lois shouted, gripping the bars tightly, pressing her face against it, wanting to be closer to him as possible.

Clark, upon hearing her voice, struggled against the guards holding him to go to her, but he was subdued. Looking at her, Lois saw apology in his eyes, but she shook her head and gave him a small smile, hoping it conveyed that he did not need to ask for forgiveness. Yes, the whole kingdom was in shambles: Lex declared himself King, Lord White and some of the elders were thrown into prison, and there was a plot to kill the rightful ruler, but it was not Clark's fault. It was never his fault.

Lois looked on as the guards dragged Clark and his commanders to the farthest cell deep in the dungeons. Disappointment washed over her, for she could not see him.

Sighing, Lois slumped against the bars and sat down on the dirty floor. Soon after the guards locked them up and left the dungeons, Oliver wasted no time in telling Clark of what had transpired earlier during Lana and Lex's visits.

"Clark need not be bothered with stories of that low life Lex. We should plan our next move." Lois told Oliver, cutting his story short.

As if on cue, a soldier went bounding in and settled himself on a stool that he brought himself. Settling on the wall facing the cells where Lois and the elders were situated, he gave Lois a lascivious smile.

"I can't touch but I sure can look."

Lois saw red, not only because of the comment, but because now they would not be able to plan anything with the guard overhearing anything. The guard may sleep, but she knew that they could not risk it.

"When I get out, you will be the first one that I would knock out." Lois said to the guard, earning a smirk from Oliver in the cell across hers.

"Not before I knock you out, and then some." The guard said, standing up and walking over to her. Lois distanced herself from the bars, but still alert and ready in case the guard decided to something dastardly. "You are real feisty, you are. I wonder if you are still as spirited when I—"

"Enough!"

Both Lois and the guard turned towards the direction of the voice, which belonged to Clark. Lois knew Clark was now seething from everything he had heard from Oliver and the guard. She was given a reprieve when the guard left her and went over to what she can presume was Clark's cell.

"You have no power now." Lois heard the guard tell Clark, but the reply she heard was a laugh, followed by a completely perplexing statement.

"No. But I can sing." Clark said.

Lois grew irritated at Clark. Now was not the time for merriment! They had to act and they had to act fast. She was ready to tell Clark so, when she heard Clark's commanding and clear voice echo in the dungeons.

_A lion was in the wild  
><em>_Walking with purpose and head held high  
><em>_When he chanced upon a river  
><em>_And saw a kingfish stuck in a net a-quiver  
><em>"_Lion, release me from this net  
><em>_And you will be handsomely rewarded, I bet"  
><em>_The lion thought for a moment  
><em>_Then asked how he got in that predicament  
><em>"_There was this man, this net he has cast  
><em>_And I was swimming upstream  
><em>_But I did not see and I was caught fast  
><em>_I tried and tried but unheard was my scream  
><em>_But now you have come, my prayers answered at last"  
><em>_The lion deep in thought, for swim he could not  
><em>_So he called upon a rabbit, and asked him to run  
><em>"_Run with your life, run with everything you got  
><em>_And tell the bat we need him, before everything is gone  
><em>_The man might be back at sunrise  
><em>_To see if casting his net in this river was wise"  
><em>_The lion thought some more, and it came to him  
><em>_He had another idea, had the rabbit failed in his quest  
><em>"_We will wait for the man, certain he will be back  
><em>_We will be ready by then and we can spring our trap_

The guard started to laugh hysterically. "That is one ridiculous song." Lois heard the guard say and soon enough he was once again in her line of vision when he settled himself back in his chair.

Lois looked over at Oliver, who was listening intently to the song, and she was confused all the more.

Clark continued his song, and Lois began to realize that the song was not as it seems. She may not understand everything, but she knew that it was not just a 'ridiculous' song, as the guard put it.

_A man came back the next day  
><em>_And the lion was ready, come what may  
><em>_He jumped from his hiding place and pounced on the man  
><em>_His paw on his neck pushing at it with everything he can  
><em>"_Release the kingfish or you will feel my wrath"  
><em>_But the kingfish interrupted, and the lion turned to him  
><em>_That was not the man who caught me but someone who is loyal to him  
><em>_The man answered "I came here to bring sustenance to the kingfish  
><em>_Please release me, that is my only wish"  
><em>_The lion did not hesitate so he bit into his shoulder  
><em>_Grabbed the food he had brought and ate it himself  
><em>_He went to his friend, who was still in the net  
><em>"_Your captor will be back, so pretend you are dead  
><em>_He will lose interest and you will be released instead"  
><em>_The kingfish did what he was told  
><em>_And soon after, he was swimming towards the light of the world_

Lois waited for more 'verses' of the 'song', but nothing came out from Clark. Lois looked over at Oliver who was smiling from ear to ear. She caught a glimpse of the guard who she heard was still muttering and laughing to himself. "Mindless oaf."

Lois was about to give the guard a piece of her mind, when she caught sight of Oliver shaking his head. Mindless oaf. How dare the guard call her Clark a mindless oaf. Come tomorrow and everyone would know who the mindless oaf was: it was the charlatan now sitting on the throne who declared himself King of Metropolis.

* * *

><p><em>the song might seem stupid, but you may sing it to whatever tune you like.. lol<em>

_again guys, your comments and reviews are golden :) love you lots :)_


	13. Chapter 12

_Hotchocolate329: thanks for liking the chapter :)_

_LoisNClark4Ever: I LOVE your username! 3 and as a writer it feels great to know that someone is so addicted to the story that they read it on all the sites in which the story was posted. Thank you thank you thank you :)_

_languageisavirus: thank you! I'm sorry though for not updating soon… :(_

_imhooked: thank you! :) you'll find out in this chapter how they plan to escape ;)_

_Mayicita: thank you! glad you enjoyed it :) everything turns around pretty soon, like in this chapter :)_

_Mpj891: thank you! glad you are enjoying it._

_Two months! I'm really sorry, but here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12<strong>

"Today is the day!"

Clark opened his eyes. _Indeed_. Clark thought. Today would be the day that Lex and Zod would meet the hands of justice.

The guard clanged his sword against the metal bars, loudly waking up all the prisoners at an ungodly hour.

Clark shook his head and smirked. Lex and his men, always the boisterous type: be it about women, about battles, about wars. It was one of the many differences between men who follow Clark and men who follow Lex. Men who follow Lex liked their victories announced, publicized. Clark's men take pride in a job well done.

This guard was not one of Lex's brightest. Clark smirked. There aren't many.

It was of Clark's luck that the guard stopped in front of his cell. Clark still sitting down on the floor, looked up when the guard called him by his name.

"You are no longer King. King Lex is now at the throne, after having killed Zod and contained his army." The guard said, an ugly sneer on his face.

Clark looked at the guard surprised. So Zod was dead? And his army now at Lex's control? He was right, it was Zod eating at the palm of Lex's hand. It was a welcome treat, having to face only one foe instead of two.

"And today the whole of Metropolis would see your demise under the hands of the real King-"

Clark has had enough. It all happened in a flash: Clark was soon standing up his arms through the metal bars, the guard's neck under his choke hold. Soon enough, the guard was already unconscious and Clark let him fall on the floor. Clark crouched and searched his pockets, but found that he did not have the keys.

"Another one holds the keys." Clark said in disgust. "AC, you know what to do."

"Yes, Your Majesty." AC replied.

"Do you think Bruce will come? He didn't the first time." Victor said, worry in his voice.

"He didn't get the missive then. But now, he will." Clark said.

"I hope Bart did not encounter any obstacles along the way." Victor hoped. "We are all ready, your Highness."

"Clark!" a female voice rang out.

Clark whipped his head towards Lois' voice. "Lois! Please tell me if that bastard laid a hand on you, and I swear I will break his neck and pull out his heart."

"No Clark. He did not." Lois answered. "Are you all right though? Because if he laid a hand on you, I swear I will break his neck and pull out his heart."

Clark gave out a laugh at Lois' imitation.

"Don't you dare laugh, Clark, for I am serious." Lois said.

Clark heard the fury in her voice that Clark's smile faded from his mouth. "Nothing I can't handle."

"I knew it." Lois shouted. "That man will pay!"

Oliver butted in. "She's serious Clark. I've never seen her this mad." He said with amusement in his voice.

"Shut it, Ollie." Lois said. "I know you have a plan, Clark. I am not as stupid as that guard to think that song was ridiculous. I can help you escape. I almost did once when you had me locked up in one of the rooms in the castle."

"Aha!" Oliver said. "So you did try to escape!"

"Shut it, Ollie!" Lois shouted one more time, and Clark heard the impatience in her voice, and he smiled again.

"Lois," Clark started. "I will get us out of here. I promise you."

"I know you will. To this day, you still have not broken your word." Lois said.

Clark marveled in those words, and at that moment he felt like he can do anything. Brimming with energy, Clark was ready to take back his throne, give peace once again to his beloved Metropolis, and finally make Lois officially his.

* * *

><p>It was probably a couple of hours, Lois was not sure, for she fell asleep on the cold floor once again, when she was woken up by angry voices.<p>

"Find him! He could not have gotten that far!" one of the soldiers shouted.

"Clark!" Lois called out, her heart beating fast.

"I am still here Lois." Clark answered.

"Shut your traps!" The guard barked at them, and Lois saw two more guards scurrying past her cell.

Lois pressed her face against the bars, and squinting hard, saw the feet of the guard that Clark had incapacitated earlier. Lois felt her frustration rise, for she had no idea of what was going on. She only had to rely on their conversation to grasp what was happening.

"Tell me, how did he do it?" Lois heard the guard address someone.

Apparently, it was Clark he was talking to. "Trade secret, something I taught my loyal soldiers."

Lois heard the guard scoff, and she heard him walk. Lois tried not to growl with annoyance. She had no idea how things were going!

Lois concentrated once more, and heard one cell being opened. Lois looked over at Oliver, who was sitting idly on the floor, as if he did not have a care in the world. She wanted to shout at him, ask what the plan was, but she knew it would jeopardize their escape. Lois willed patience to come by, but she was having a difficult time.

The next few minutes were nerve-wracking for Lois. She heard grunts and groans, and she was not sure where it was coming from. The sounds stopped with a thud, which Lois was sure was a body hitting the floor.

Lois waited, and for what seemed like an eternity, heard a voice ring out within the walls of the dungeon.

"Ungrateful bastard. I was the one who trained him before he requested to be transferred to one of Lex's groups. Now I know why."

Lois let out a big sigh of relief. It was AC, she recognized his voice, and it was confirmed when after a series of sounds of a couple of cell doors being opened, Clark, AC and Victor appeared in front of her cell to free Oliver.

Lois had to be in awe of the sight in front of her: four strong, undaunted men, ready to take on an entire army for the place they call home. Lois smiled as Clark turned to her.

"You are one sight for sore eyes." Clark said, and cupped her face through the bars. "But I'm afraid I will have to leave you and the rest of the elders here."

Lois' smile died down, and anger quickly surfaced. "Tell me I heard wrong. You are not setting me free?"

"At this precise moment: no. After the war: yes. It is dangerous for you when we do battle. Me and my men would have to look out for you and you will only be a hindrance." Clark said softly, pleading in his eyes.

Lois huffed. "You know that is not true. I can watch for myself in battle. I have been trained!"

"Do not argue with me about this, Lois." Clark said authoritatively. "This is your King commanding you."

"You well know I do not take orders well." Lois replied. "Let me out or I swear I'll—"

But Clark continued on as if not hearing her. "I love you Lois. I promised that I will get us out of here, it is just that the moment is not now, but later."

Lois did not respond anymore, and she stood there fuming as Clark and his friends left her sight.

"Listen to him, Lois." It was Lord White, who was probably in the cell next to hers. "This war is not for women."

"I am a woman of Metropolis, Lord White. And I will do anything to protect her, and to protect the man I love. Surely you can not take that away from me." Lois replied.

"Apparently, I could not." Lord White said, and Lois was certain she heard a certain kind of satisfaction from his voice.

Lois then remembered the mistake the guard made when they first threw her in the dungeons. They did not conduct a search for weapons on her. If they had, they would have found out that dagger high on her inner thigh. Touching it reverently, Lois decided that she could not be still any more. Reaching into her hair, she pulled out a hair pin. She looked at it as if it had a life, and said "Don't fail me now."

* * *

><p>Clark and his team worked fast and furtive, reaching the west wall in record time. Hiding, he took a quick look to assess the situation, to see how many soldiers were guarding his army and how long it would take for them to be free. Clark counted not less than twenty soldiers, and turned to AC and Victor.<p>

"Men on the wall, the rest in a circle, chained to the boulders." Clark said. "Our best move is to attack the guards who are guarding the circle. Their ankles might be restrained and their hands bound but they still have the capacity to move about and cause damage, unlike those who are bound to the wall." Clark gave a small smile. "The ones on the wall are our seasoned soldiers, and they are right to put them there, but they should not have dismissed the others by chaining only their ankles to the rocks."

"Lex and John's men have always been stupid. They should have joined forces with Zod's army, not antagonize them." Oliver said.

"True." Clark answered. "We have to be fast. I am certain that they still haven't figured out that we have escaped, they are still busy looking for AC who they thought is still missing. We have to have surprise on our side, give them no chance to regroup and prepare for the battle we are bringing over."

The other three nodded. Clark nodded back, and revealed himself to the guards and his soldiers.

The guards were shocked that Clark and his elite team were free, and panic was evident in their eyes. One guard, in his haste to inform his superiors of the current situation, ran too close to the soldiers chained to the boulders that he was knocked out by one of Clark's men.

It was over too soon. While Clark and his friends did not have any weapon on hand, they still managed to overpower the guards, with some help from their own army.

Standing there victorious, there were no cheers or roars coming from them. They knew that the job was still not complete. The true celebration would have to be after they had deposed the pretender on the throne.

It took a while before Clark's soldiers were freed from their chains. But still, there were no sign of the opposing soldiers. Luck was finally on their side.

Surrounded by his loyal men, Clark already felt that half the battle was won. They might be stripped of their choice weapons, but weapons are no threat if the hand that wields them did not know how. It was a good thing that Clark had taught his army hand to hand combat before arming them with weapons.

One soldier spoke up. "What are your orders, my liege?"

Clark could see in their eyes that they would completely follow him anywhere, and pride swelled in him. "Protect Metropolis." He answered. "As your King I am deeply honored to see you standing with me in my noble quest to bring peace to our Kingdom. So far, everything has fallen into our enemies' laps that we found ourselves in this predicament. But today is the last day of their reign. From this day forward, the tide has turned and will forever be in our favor."

His men nodded in agreement, and with smiles in their faces, Clark knew that they are already itching for battle. "Take whatever weapon you deem would be helpful in the battlefield."

Now ready to spill some blood, Clark grasped a sword he took from a dead guard and shouted. "For Metropolis!"

* * *

><p>Lex awoke from his stupor when he heard a battle cry. Standing up from the bed, he went out the balcony facing the courtyard and saw mayhem. Clark was free!<p>

Grabbing his sword and scabbard, he readied himself from battle and was out of his room when he was stopped by John running towards him. "It is not advisable, Your Majesty. We are holding them but it will just be a matter of time before they storm the castle and take you. You need to make haste and leave. We can regroup, form another army, but not now when we are at a disadvantage."

"You told me we outnumber them!" Lex angrily shouted.

"Yes, but they are more trained." John answered shamefully.

Lex cursed. "How did they even escape the dungeons?"

"This is not the time to discuss what had transpired, Your Majesty. You need to leave!"

"I am the King of Metropolis!" Lex bellowed. "I will not bow down to that weakling. Metropolis needs a strong King, and now is the best time to show them that I am superior to him."

Lex started towards where the battle was, but John put a hand on his shoulder. "Your Majesty—"

"Are you with me or not? I never thought you would turn into a coward at a time for possible greatness." Lex opined.

John straightened up and nodded. "I go wherever you go, Your Majesty."

Lex nodded. "Then on to battle."

* * *

><p>It was mayhem. Clark and his friends together with his army had stormed towards the courtyard onto the training fields where most of Lex's men were currently situated. They stood no chance: Clark's army might be outnumbered greatly, but they were far more superior fighters.<p>

Clark did not hesitate killing the bastards. One, he dismembered an arm. The other, he struck on the head. One by one, they fell to his sword.

Clark was only a few feet away from the castle, when the doors opened and Lex came barging out. Lex was trained himself, and he held his own in the battle with Corben watching his back.

Clark let out the sound only his elite team could recognize and they took quick care of their opponent before they turned to him. Clark motioned his head towards where Lex was, and they immediately understood. However, through the sound of clashing swords and breaking shields Clark heard Oliver say. "Corben is mine."

Clark acceded and started to clear his path towards Lex, when he saw a flash of long dark hair near the edge of the battlefield. Killing the soldier who came charging at him, Clark took another careful look and finally realized that it was Lois, sword on one hand and her dagger on the other. He cursed and called the attention of his team again. Oliver, who was nearest to him, saw the reason for the call and just nodded for Clark to go to her.

He changed directions and fear growing up inside him made him move faster and fight harder. His world shattered when one soldier caught Lois by surprise and she was brought down with an arrow on her thigh and another soldier poised to pierce her body with his sword.

"No!" Clark shouted and was heading towards her, fighting along the way, fearing for her life, when a spear flew out of nowhere and hit the soldier who felled Lois.

Clark looked at the direction from where the spear came from and found out that it belonged to Bruce, sitting atop a horse, followed by Bart and the rest of the Gotham army.

Victory was near, as his forces were now gaining on Lex's. Clark remembered his traitor brother and looked to the direction he last saw him, and found he was gone. Looking around, knowing his soldiers were protecting him, he finally saw his bald head, but what he soon realized drained the blood from his face.

Lex now looked at him directly, a smirk on his face, Lois' own dagger against her neck, arrow still embedded in her thigh. Clark saw Lex drag Lois away from the battle field, going towards the west wall, and he did not hesitate to follow them. This battle was already won, but he had a personal issue to settle with his 'brother'.

Reaching the edge, Clark broke into a full run, finally catching up to them just past the large stones where his army was once chained.

"You are not going anywhere, brother." Clark said derisively.

Lex faced him, her dagger now pointed at her heart. "Let me go, or she will meet her maker."

"Clark, do not listen to him." Lois said, voice still strong and clear.

Lex shouted at Lois' ear. "Do not talk!"

"Don't you dare, Lex." Clark said calmly. "Don't you dare hurt her."

"Hurt her?" Lex replied. "I do not intend to hurt her. I intend to kill her!" He pressed the dagger closer to her chest. "She humiliated me. The King of Metropolis, brought down to his knees because of a peasant woman."

"She is no peasant and you know it." Clark replied.

"Still a woman!" Lex said. "I am not weak like you, with fear in your eyes as I hold your beloved in my arms. I may have fallen down but I rose and defeated you!"

"You are the one defeated Lex. Your army is now gone. You are the only one left. Let her go, and I will spare your life." Clark offered.

"Spare my life? See how weak you are!" Lex said, now brandishing the dagger about, waving it maniacally in front of him. "This Kingdom is mine, brother, and once you are dead, the people will bow down before me and accept me as their King."

Clark looked at Lois, whose eyes are now closing, her body limping towards the ground only to be held up by Lex's arm. His heartbeat increased in its pace, deciding he had to act fast to get Lois to safety and treat her wound.

"Lex, let her go!" Clark said, taking one small step towards Lex.

Lex pointed the dagger at Clark. "Stay where you are you weakling!"

It all happened very fast. Lois sprung to life, her hand swinging upwards hitting the hand holding the dagger, quickly followed by an elbow to his stomach.

Clark saw the dagger fall as Lex pushed Lois to the ground. Lois then grabbed the dagger and with a mighty heave threw it at Clark's direction, in which he caught the dagger with great ease. Clark saw Lex pulling out his sword from his scabbard ready to give Lois the death blow.

Clark knew that this was it. Rearing back his arm, he released the dagger on the downward swing. The dagger found its aim swift and true, as Lex let the sword fall on the ground, and he clutched the dagger piercing his chest. Going down on his knees, Lex's eyes never left Clark's. It was in those eyes that Clark saw how demented Lex was, for Clark could not mistake the triumph shining through them. Of what, Clark did not know, but he could only surmise that it was because Clark finally acknowledged him as an adversary.

With Lex's body crumpling to the dirt, the war had finally ended. Clark ran towards Lois to push her on her back to look at the arrow on her thigh. "Lois, I'm here. Everything will be all right from now on. I will not let anything evil happen to you. To us."

Clark was rewarded with a small smile from Lois. Bending down, he placed a soft kiss on her lips. He was rewarded with another smile.

"Don't think that your wonderful kisses would let me forgive you that easily." Lois said softly.

"Forgive me?" Clark said incredulously, knowing exactly what she was talking about. "I should be the one who should be doing the forgiving. I explicitly ordered you to stay in your cell. And what did you do? You decided to break out!"

"Kiss me again." Lois said. "Then remove this damn arrow, then we will talk on who should be forgiving whom."

Clark could not help but howl with laughter. Leaning down again, he took his sweet time savoring Lois' lips. It did not take long for his tongue to seek entrance into her sweet mouth, when they were interrupted with by a man coughing.

"I believe she needs attention, but not _that_ kind."

Clark released Lois' lips and looked at the man who cut the kiss short. "I was getting to that Bruce."

Clark carefully lifted Lois from the ground to support her walking towards the rocks. Lois leaned against it, and Clark inspected the wound. "It is not near the bone." Clark declared.

Soon after, Bruce was joined by his friends and they were all crowding around Lois, all giving out advice and arguing with each other on how to remove the arrow.

"We should push the arrow through her thigh, cut it and then pull the arrow head all the way out." Bart started.

Clark bellowed "I will not do that to her!"

"Forgive me, but I believe I am the master archer, so I know what would be the correct treatment for an arrow wound." Oliver said.

"Oh green bean, just because you best us at archery does not mean you are best at healing." Victor countered.

"Stop!" Clark heard Lois shout, and all men stopped their arguing. "My head is aching from all the bickering you are doing, and it does not help one bit." She turned to Clark. "Whatever you think is best, I will do it."

Clark nodded, and turned to Oliver. Oliver, in turn, looked at Victor and gave him a smug smile. Victor just snorted and Clark rolled his eyes before saying "Out with it Oliver."

"Cut the arrow, then open her thigh to retrieve the rest of it." Oliver answered.

Clark did not like hearing that as much as Bart's suggestion, but he knew that it had to be done. Looking at Lois and seeing the steely determination in her eyes gave him strength of his own. "Call the leeches here immediately." He just hoped he had enough strength to watch Lois go through the painful process of removing the arrow. This might be the first time he would faint in his life.

* * *

><p>Lois was now inside her old bedroom, her back resting against the head board, her crutch beside the bed. She was wearing a skirt, but it was pulled up because she was inspecting her wound. It was in that situation that Clark caught her, and she heard him groan.<p>

"Must you continue torturing me?" Clark said, reaching the bed. He sat down facing her. "First, you get hit by an arrow. Next, I get to see the leeches cutting you up. Now, you bare your body to me when you well know I could not make love to you." With the last sentence, he started leaning in closer to give her a kiss.

Lois smiled. How he loved this man. "Your Majesty, I did not realize that you have no patience."

"With you, it goes out the window." Clark replied. "How are you feeling?"

"Feeling much better, thank you for asking." Lois said.

Clark continued to stare at her, so Lois asked. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Hmm." He tilted his head to the side and looked at her with hooded eyes. "About that forgiveness—"

"I have already forgiven you, Clark." Lois grinned. "I do not hold grudges."

Clark scoffed. "You have forgiven me? Must you know, I am still deciding on whether to forgive you or not, with that stunt you pulled earlier."

Lois gave him a sly smile, and decided to change the subject. "I have been meaning to ask you that. How did AC escape?"

This time Clark smiled. "He did not escape."

"He did not?" Lois asked incredulously. "I do not understand."

"Well, if you would remember the song, the kingfish pretended to be dead. In our team, we were taught and trained that being dead means not being seen. AC is the 'fish' in the group, and let us say he is also the most limber. He knew very well that he cannot pretend to be dead. The guard might leave him to rot in the cell, and they will find out that he is not dead after all because there would be no foul stench."

"Yes, I could see the dilemma in that." Lois answered.

"AC hid himself." Clark said.

Lois was again confused. "Where?"

"You know when I said AC was the most limber? I believe he hid himself by scaling the walls and staying at the ceiling."

"Scaled the walls? How?" Lois asked again, amazed at the story.

"The cells in the dungeon are too small. Hands on one wall, feet on the other. It was easy to 'walk' on hands and feet, especially with someone as tall as him. The force he exerts on both ends of his body made him capable of that feat and the extensive training we received made him stay there for as long as he did."

Lois smiled at the ingenuity of it all. "And the guard would not think to look up." She wondered aloud. "So he opened the cell to see how he can possibly escape, and that was when AC pounced on the guard."

"That is correct." Clark replied.

"Genius." Lois said. "You have to teach me that when I am well and healed."

"Oh no." Clark said. "Besides, we have deviated from the matter at hand. Forgiveness."

Lois became sheepish. "Clark, forgive me, but you cannot blame me for wanting to fight. I want to help you, and I want to protect you in any way I can."

Clark reverently touched Lois' cheeks. "And I love you for that, but Lois, to protect me is to protect yourself."

"But—" she started but Clark interrupted her.

"Lois, you are part of me now, and I could not bear seeing you in pain."

Lois smiled. "I know, it is the same for me as well." She started to trace the visible scars on his face and neck. "Though I must admit, I thought you were going to faint earlier when the leeches started stitching my skin."

Clark groaned and touched his forehead with hers. "Kings do not faint, remember that." He said with a smile. Then he turned somber. "I do not want seeing you hurt, Lois, even if it is a means to make you well again. If it is only my will I will not have you experiencing pain of any sort."

"That would be impossible, Clark." Lois said, cupping his face with her hand.

"I know." Clark leaned back and answered. "Pain comes with bearing a child and giving birth."

Lois' eyebrows shot up her forehead. She had forgotten about that. "Oh Clark, that is one pain I would gladly bear if it would bring forth the fruit of our love."

"I know." Clark said, leaning in again to kiss her.

They pulled apart, and Lois was awed at the love in Clark's eyes. "Marry me, Lois."

Lois just sat there, her eyes wide, her mouth slightly open with shock.

"This is not the Clark the King asking, but Clark the man." Clark said, taking her hands in his. "I want you to rule not beside me, but with me. I want you to be the mother of my children. I want them to have your kind heart. I want them to have your spirit. Saying yes would make me the happiest man in the world, and in turn I will do everything to make you feel as happy as I am. Marry me, Lois." He pleaded. "Marry me."

"Shh." Lois said, putting a finger against his mouth. "You only need to ask me once. You need not explain. I love you, Clark the man and Clark the King. I love all of you, and I am already at my happiest knowing you love me too."

Clark did not waste any moment and he attacked Lois' lips. The kiss quickly turned heated, and Lois lifted her back away from the head board to press her body closer to Clark, whose hands are now roaming down her front, the strings of her blouse already undone.

Lois yelped out in pain when Clark's other hand came to rest on her wounded thigh. Clark jumped up from the bed, as if on fire, and was immediately apologetic. "Forgive me, my passion overruled me and I forgot about your current situation."

Lois' breathing slowed down, and she smiled at Clark to let him know that everything was fine. "No worries, I have forgotten as well." She said. "You make me forget a lot of things when you start kissing and touching me, Clark."

Clark's eyes clouded with desire, and Lois could see the battle raging inside him. She was a bit disappointed when she realized that her health was his top priority. "Lois, your wound is still fresh, and we might be careful at first, but once we are in the throes of passion I would not be able to control myself with you."

Lois nodded and her heart again expanded at the care he was displaying. "I understand, Clark." She carefully moved from her current position to stand up from the bed. Clark grabbed her crutch and handed it to her. "This time, I will follow the orders of the leeches religiously, so I could heal quickly." Lois said with a hint of teasing in her eyes.

Clark visibly gulped, and Lois smiled. "That at our wedding, which I believe would be soon enough, I will not be using this crutch any longer."

Clark laughed and purposely gave Lois a gentle kiss. "There is a celebration going on at the main hall. Would you like to join us?"

Lois was all smiles. "I will join you anywhere, Your Majesty." She started walking towards the door with him assisting her, when she stopped and looked at him. "Oh, I would like to further press my point that I intend to heal fast, because there are dreams of mine that I want very much to make a reality."

"Dreams? Of us?" Clark asked.

Lois smiled coyly. "Yes."

Clark's only answer was a groan.

* * *

><p>The celebration was rousing in every corner of the castle, which has now spilled over at the courtyard. Clark scanned the hall, proud at what he and his men had overcome. He was broken out of his reverie when Oliver walked up from behind him and said. "It is over."<p>

"Finally." Clark said.

"You want to hear the report now?" Oliver asked, not sure whether now was the right time, considering the jovial atmosphere inside the castle.

"Yes."

"Zod is indeed dead. Basqat as well. The surviving members of his army, as you ordered, are now at the west wall tightly secured. They have confessed and asked for fealty. They are willing to be slaves for Metropolis. They are nomads, they have nowhere to go."

Clark just nodded. "If they indeed are not loyal to Zod in any way but only a means to be alive, then we shall grant them fealty. Be careful about it though, weed out possible dangers to our kingdom."

"Consider it done." Oliver continued. "Lex's body is now buried at our burial site."

"I would assume that Corben met a quick death?" Clark asked.

Oliver looked at him with one eyebrow raised. "A sword through his black heart. He deserved nothing less."

"And Lana?"

"She had been transferred as well. I thought it was going to be difficult finding her body, but the stable boy, who was apparently the lover of Lana's maid Mildred, was the one who buried their bodies."

Clark shook his head. So many lives were lost, but it was not wise to dwell too much on the past. As he looked at the table where Lois was seated, the future looked promising. Their future looked promising.

"Anything else?" Clark said, his eyes not leaving Lois.

"That is all." Oliver said. "And I know you are itching to join them." He added with a grin.

Clark just looked at Oliver and slapped his back, before the both of them walked over to the table and taking their respective seats. Bruce was the one doing the talking, with Lois looking slightly irritated.

"He was very persistent, Lois had already turned him down five times in the past. The last time she turned him down made a real mark on him and the rest of the men in Gotham. While trying to woo our Lois here, she got fed up and using the table knife, she was too fast, she stabbed the table, together with a piece of sleeve of my soldier's shirt."

"I did not know that story." Clark heard Oliver tell Lois. Before, Clark might have felt jealousy at Oliver and Lois' friendship. But not now, not when he knew how Lois felt about him. He knew that while Lois has shared her childhood with Oliver, it was with him whom she will share the rest of her life.

"It was nothing. His Majesty likes to add a little spice to the story, so to speak." Lois said boldly.

Clark noted that Bruce did not get offended. "Need I tell you that it was Selina who told me that story. Surely you know that she does not embellish her tales."

"Of Selina I am certain. Of you? I have my doubts."

Bruce laughed out loud. "Selina misses you dearly. When will you return to Gotham?"

It was Clark who answered. "She would not be returning anytime soon to Gotham."

Bruce ignored Clark. "After you are healed, Selina would be most happy if she were to spend time with you again." Bruce added.

"She will not be returning to Gotham." Clark said clearly. "Unless she goes with me to visit you, then that is the only time she will set foot in your Kingdom, Bruce."

All looked expectantly at Clark, then at Lois. It was Lord White who spoke up. "And the puzzle has been solved. When will the wedding be?"

Everyone started talking at once. Excitement rose in the air as news soon spread that the King will finally take a wife, and a former prisoner, no less.

"I am happy for you Lois!" Oliver said, hugging Lois and then shaking Clark's hand. "Take care of her Clark."

"You know I will." Clark replied.

Everyone was handing out their congratulations when they heard a rousing chant from outside the castle.

"King Clark. Queen Lois. King Clark. Queen Lois. King Clark. Queen Lois."

Clark, smiling at Lois, took hold of the crutch and handed it to Lois. Carefully helping her to stand up, Lois looked at him and smiled the most wonderful smile in the world. His heart swelled, for the people of Metropolis had already accepted Lois as their Queen, even if they are still to marry.

Walking towards the main door, the crowd cheered when Clark and Lois made themselves shown. Clark looked down at Lois, who probably for the first time, stood shyly. He nodded at her, and that seemed to give her a bit of encouragement.

"I may not be born in this land, but in my heart, I know Metropolis is my home. Your King is my home. I will love you and care for you just as much as how Clark loves you and cares for you."

Another loud roar emerged from the crowd and the chant started again.

Clark looked at Lois, and bending his head down, kissed Lois with so much passion that the crowd's cheering has escalated.

Breaking apart, Clark looked at his people and smiled at them. Metropolis was at peace and he had the love of his life with him. He was at the top of the world.

* * *

><p><em>The end of this story is nearing, and the next update would be the epilogue. Again, thank you to all the readers. Reviews are most welcome! :)<em>


	14. Epilogue

_Hotchocolate329: thank you for the wonderful words! I have a story in mind, but it's not yet put on paper, I mean, the computer.. lol :)_

_imhooked: thank you! I'm glad that you loved it :)_

_Virtuosa: thank you so much! I try really hard to make this story the best it can be, and I'm glad that you're appreciating it.. thank you! :D_

_Mayicita: thanks! I try to keep Clois to be in character as much as possible, and I'm glad that I didn't disappoint you :)_

_LoisNClark4Ever: thanks! God I love Clois! I love writing them and I love the conversations they have in my head. That sounds weird but I know Cloisers know what I mean. Lol. They are such great characters that writing them is so easy and everything just flows. And I can feel your excitement reading the review, I love it! :D_

_So guys, here is the final chapter. Thank you for all the reviews, the waiting, all those who made this story their favorites, all who followed this story, all who followed me as a writer, just a big big THANK YOU to all who read this. It is truly an honor. Also, I would like to give my greatest gratitude to **Natalie (ebatcl)**. She has been an amazing beta and working with her is pure gold. Love you Nat! :)_

_Without further ado, the Epilogue for All I Need._

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogue<strong>

_2 years later_

"Clark, it is the break of dawn, and you wore me out last night. I deserve to get more sleep." Clark heard Lois mumble, as she burrowed her head deeper under the pillow.

Clark chuckled. "Must I remind you that you were the one who started that game?"

Lois sat up quickly with narrowed eyes. "Yes, but I guess it backfired on me. I did not know you are a master at chess. I just wanted to see your delectable body bared to me," she said with a lascivious smile.

"All you had to do is ask," Clark said sweetly, pulling up Lois from the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and laid a passionate kiss on her lips.

"Where is the fun in that?" Lois said as they pulled apart, her hands playing with the buttons on his shirt.

"But I had the most fun. Watching you undress one clothing after another, and then when you have nothing to discard at all, you laid down the gauntlet-"

Lois pushed Clark playfully and started making the bed. "I am certain you enjoyed that after you won the final game. I had nothing else to bet," Lois said, then added, "It was Bart's fault. He told me you do not excel at chess."

Clark laughed. "Bart does not know everything about me. Besides, I played chess only with my mother, and she always beat me soundly. I learned from the best. After she passed away, I had no one to play it with." Clark once again grabbed Lois' waist and wrapped his arms around it. "But I must let you know that last night's game was the most enjoyable game of chess that I have played my entire life." He then whispered in her ear, "Watching you pleasure yourself-"

Clark could not continue as Lois assaulted his mouth with a kiss. "Oh, Clark, you truly drive me insane," she said against his lips. "Now that I am up and about at this ungodly hour," Lois said, rolling her eyes, "Let me just check up on Marta before you show me what you woke me up for."

"All right. I will come with you," Clark said.

Going to the door in the wall, they opened it and went inside the now well lit passageway. In no time, they were in the other bedroom, where baby Marta was sound asleep inside her crib.

Clark could not help but smile every time he looked down to their little bundle of joy. It was a blessing from the heavens, and he still remembered the day when Lois told him that he was going to be a father.

_Night was already approaching, and Clark entered their bedroom tired from the day's work. He was surprised to find a large tub sitting in the middle of the room, but his wife was not present._

_ His silent query was immediately answered when the door flew open and Lois came bounding inside holding towels and a bar of soap._

_ "You are here!" Lois said rather energetically, and placed a quick kiss on his lips._

_ "What is all this?" Clark asked, suspicion in his mind, for when Lois did things out of the ordinary, she had done a thing that he would disapprove of. The last time she did a thing of this magnitude, she was thrown off a horse that he specifically forbade her to ride._

_ "Well, this is a grand welcome to a grand King who does grand deeds," Lois said, pulling Clark by the arm and started to undress him._

_ Clark laughed. She did something wrong, he was certain. But he will give her time to tell him herself. "Lois, stop. I can undress myself. Besides, I do not want to bathe alone. Maybe you should join me?"_

_ Lois looked at his eyes and smiled. "All right," she said, grabbing the stool and placing it beside the tub, putting the towels and soap on top of it._

_ Clark watched leisurely as Lois undressed in front of him, taking in every bit of skin that became visible each time a piece of clothing left her body. Lois was oblivious to everything, including him still clothed, that Clark was now convinced that Lois did something that might require forgiveness from him._

_ "You are still dressed," Lois said, and Clark let Lois undress him. It was extremely erotic, at least for his part, watching his wife shed him off his clothes completely while she was naked, that it was not long before he was standing at full attention._

_ Clark could not help but laugh at the blush that crept up Lois' face when she saw his distended member. Lois was acting out of character, something was definitely amiss._

_ Clark relaxed, vowing to himself that he would not get angry at whatever mistake Lois had made. "In the tub we go, the water will get cold soon."_

_ He stepped inside first and offered his hand, which Lois took. Now both inside the tub, Clark sat, his back touching the edge of the tub and gently settled Lois on his lap, her back on his chest. They laid like that for a couple of minutes, just enjoying being close to each other's bodies, that Clark decided it was time for her to divulge her secret that merited this kind of gesture._

_ Taking the soap and making up a lather, he started soaping her shoulders. "What did you do this time, Lois?"_

_ Lois sat up, away from his chest and turned her head to look at him. "This time? What does that question mean?"_

_ Clark could see the anger now forming in Lois' eyes. He pulled Lois back to his chest and now put his hands on her chest. "Don't get your shackles up, Lois. You, of all people, should know that when you do something like this," he said with a tap on the wooden tub, "is when you did something foolish and you do not want me to get angry."_

_ Lois sat up again. "That was uncalled—" she started, before thinking and then laying back against his chest. "Well, you are correct." Lois said, which earned a chuckle from Clark, which in turn made Lois pinch his thigh under the water._

_ "Ow," Clark said, pretending to be hurt._

_ "But this is not one of those times. I did not do anything wrong," Lois said._

_ "Then why are you so nervous?" Clark then placed his mouth near her ear. "You never blush when you see me wanting you. If this is not your intent, then what is?" Clark said, his hands now travelling downwards, aiming at the apex at her thighs._

_ Lois stopped his hand's descent, just below her stomach. "My King, this gesture, as you put it, is not because of a wrong. It is because of a right," Lois laid her head on his shoulder and looked at him. Clark looked down on her and saw love in those eyes, as well as an abundant joy that surpassed what he saw on the day they were declared man and wife. "I am with child, Clark," Lois said, placing a kiss on his jaw. "You are going to be a father."_

_ Clark could not voice into words how he was feeling at the moment. All he could do was grab Lois' face and kiss her with all the love he felt. Lois shifted in his lap, now facing him, put her arms around his neck as she gave into the kiss with abandon._

_ Clark pulled back and looked straight into her eyes, confident that Lois could see that he was overjoyed with the news. "I love you," Clark said, not knowing other words that would express all the feelings inside him right now: elation, gratitude, love._

_ "I love you too. And you are most welcome," Lois said, understanding him, before attacking his lips one more time._

"What is on your mind that you now have a wonderful grin on your face?" Lois said, cutting off his day dream.

Clark looked at Marta and then back to Lois. "I was recalling the day you told me that you were with child, and of course what happened after you told me."

Lois gave his arm a gentle punch. "That was one dream I had that became a reality."

"Is that so?" Clark asked, as he pulled Lois into another satisfying kiss. "Does the real Clark live up to the dream Clark?"

Lois answered dreamily. "Dream Clark does not hold a candle to the real Clark."

Clark groaned. "If we continue this, we will not leave this castle and I would not be able to show you what I had intended to."

"Oh," Lois said, and Clark could see that she was curious. "Well, let me just get Sara so she could watch over Marta," she said, before placing a gentle kiss on the baby's forehead.

A few moments later, they were standing in the stables and Clark was readying his horse. It was still dark, with only a hint of light and only a few people up and about. "What is it that you wanted to show me?" Lois said, giddy excitement on her face.

"It is a surprise," Clark said, as he pulled a piece of cloth from his pocket. "Turn around so I can blindfold you."

"What?" Lois asked, incredulous. "What is this about that involves absolute secrecy?"

Clark put his hands on her shoulders and turned her around. "Like I told you earlier, it is a surprise, so be a good wife and follow your husband's orders."

Lois grunted. "I am only doing this because of you. You know I do not like taking orders."

Clark blindfolded Lois, and guided her over to his horse. "Do you need assistance mounting the horse?"

"Just hand me the stirrup and I can do the rest," Lois answered, and did as she told.

It was not long after that Clark and Lois were on their way. Lois could not sit still, she was twice more fidgety than usual and it only brought up laughter from Clark.

"Sit still, we are nearing our destination," Clark said.

"I would sit still if not for this blasted cloth hooding my eyes," Lois answered.

Clark finally pulled on the horses reins. "We will do a bit of walking now. Stay there while I tie the horse."

Lois grumbled one more time, and Clark finally helped her get down on the horse. "Can I take this off now?" Lois said, pointing at her blindfold.

"Not yet, my queen," Clark said, and with no words at all, lifted Lois bridal style, which resulted in a yelp from Lois.

"Put me down, Clark," Lois said with a laugh. "I am not an invalid."

"It is easier this way. With you walking, it is like leading a blind," Clark said.

"It would not be a problem if I can see on my own, thank you." Lois lifted her hand away from Clark's neck when Clark stopped her.

"Please Lois, do not ruin the surprise. It will only be a matter of time and we are there. All I am asking for is a little bit of patience," Clark said.

Lois sighed. "Very well. I will gather up all the patience in my body for this surprise of yours. But be warned that it is very little."

Clark laughed, and true to his word, he reached their destination and finally let Lois down to her feet.

"I hear water," Lois said, then broke into a huge smile. "We are by the river!" Lois exclaimed. "Finally, I can take this off." Lois put up her hand, but Clark grabbed both her wrists and dragged her to a nearby tree, a tree that was witness to their first meeting. He backed Lois up to the tree and held her wrists above her head, pressing his body to hers. "Remember this?"

Clark watched as her face lit up. "How can I forget? I loathed you back then. But I can still recall how handsome and manly you were."

"I was willing and ready to be manhandled by you," Clark said, skimming his lips over hers. Pulling back a little, he grinned when Lois followed his lips, only for her to meet air.

"As I recall, it was Oliver who prevented that manhandling," Lois said, her right thigh now in between his, rubbing at his crotch that made Clark harden instantly.

"Well, Oliver is not here to prevent anything," Clark said, now laying soft kisses on Lois' neck. "I think you can now have your way with me."

"I agree," Lois said, breathless. "He is too busy now running his own kingdom. Who knew his mother was still connected to the throne of the Kingdom of Star?"

"True, but enough about Oliver," Clark said, pressing his hips against hers. "I believe we have some unfinished business?"

"You were the one who told me that I can now have my way with you," Lois said. "I will hold you to that."

In a reversal of their first meeting, Clark let Lois push him off her and turn them around, now with his back against the tree trunk.

Clark looked at Lois and saw the teasing smile on her face. She was cooking up something, and he could not wait to find out what it is. His question was answered soon enough.

"I think I had my fair share of blindness. Now it is your turn."

Clark saw Lois slowly removing the ties of the blindfold behind her head. He waited for her with anticipation, and he saw the smile slowly radiate on her face as she finally saw the entirety of the waterfalls and the river.

"Clark!" Lois exclaimed, wondrous surprise etched on her face.

Clark smiled, looking around at the colorful surrounding. Clark had labored for months, bringing in wildflowers and blossoms from Oliver's kingdom and together with the castle gardeners, planted everything: near the riverbanks, around the trees, even the cliff faces. Every color imaginable was present, and the shafts of lights that cut through the trees only added to the allure of the landscape. "I have always considered this our special spot. This is where I first saw you, and I think I fell in love with you when you had your dagger poised on my neck." Clark said, which earned a small laugh from Lois. "I love you, my wife, my Queen." Cupping her face, he leaned in and their lips met, hearts thundering from all the emotion their bodies were experiencing.

"I love you," Lois replied. "I could never tell you enough how much."

"You have given me so much, Lois. And you have given me Marta, the most wonderful gift of all," Clark said in between soft kisses all around her face.

"Marta is a gift to us, and yes, I most certainly agree that she is the most wonderful gift of all."

"She will have your spirit, of that I have no doubt," Clark said, then added with laugh, "It will be difficult when suitors come knocking on the castle door."

"That is still a long way ahead, Your Majesty," Lois said, now lifting the momentarily forgotten cloth in her hand. "Maybe, we should focus on what is at hand, right now?"

"Where were we, my love?" Clark asked, desire quickly invading his mind once more.

Lois did not answer. Instead, she wrapped the cloth around Clark's eyes.

Laying a kiss on his lips, Clark felt Lois leave his body. "Be still. Do not move, not even a little."

Clark then felt Lois slowly undressing him. He would heave out a sigh every time her hands would touch his bare skin. Every nerve ending of his body was thrumming. Hell, his whole body was waiting to erupt, and it was because of the minx he called his wife.

As the last bit of clothing left his body, he felt Lois move away from him. He waited for Lois' next move, but found that time seemed to stand still.

Clark and his friends were trained to have heightened senses when in complete darkness, but somehow, this time with Lois, he completely forgot the training. He could pinpoint exactly where the opponent was in the dark, but now, he had no idea where Lois was standing. Maybe it was because of the surging desire and excitement he felt, that the other senses of his body were completely unfocused.

Clark heard a crunch, and in a moment, he felt her hand envelop his. He felt his hands brought up to her face as Lois laid soft kisses on his fingertips, one after another.

"All I need," Lois whispered, "is now here with me. This is all because of you, my love." Clark then felt Lois kiss him full on the mouth, before pulling a bit, adding. "I love you, Clark."

"And I love you, my wife," Clark said, before capturing Lois' lips in his own.

Lois pulled back once more, and Clark felt bereft for a moment. But his longing was not for long, because Lois started placing kisses on his naked chest. Breathing heavily now, Clark took a sharp intake of breath when he felt Lois' lips close around his nipple, and then her tongue darting out, laving it up.

Clark's body was now completely on fire. Clark felt Lois moving downward, and he was completely debating with himself if he was to remove the blindfold or not. All his thoughts left him when Lois softly kissed the tip of his very hard member.

"Lois," Clark groaned, immeasurable pleasure jolting him. Not thinking that Lois might get angry, Clark lifted his hand and removed the blindfold, just in time to see his shaft disappear inside a kneeling Lois' mouth.

Clark closed his eyes and leaned back into the trunk, reveling in the bliss his wife was invoking. Looking down once more, he saw Lois working her magic. She started moving her mouth against him, and Clark's eyes rolled upward when he felt her tongue swirl around the head, licking the wetness away. Lois continued with her actions, and soon enough, Clark was quaking as he came in her mouth with a shout of her name.

Feeling completely spent, Clark relaxed against the tree, his eyes closed. Feeling Lois sidling up to him, she pressed her lips against his. Still not opening his eyes, Clark felt Lois leave as he rested his sated body.

A few minutes passed, and Clark heard Lois say, "You are free to join me, if you want."

Clark pushed himself off the tree and turned to the direction of her voice. It was just like their first meeting: he was against the tree, watching a now naked Lois go into the water with absolutely no abandon.

"The water feels magnificent," Lois shouted to him, and Clark watched as Lois swam towards the falls to be showered by it. "I have always wanted to climb that and jump into the water," She said, and Clark saw she was pointing to a formation of rocks at a cliff face. It was harmless enough, but he had other things in his mind.

As Lois started to swim towards where she pointed, Clark finally took a swim. As Lois reached her destination and placed her hands on the rocks to brace herself up, Clark stopped her with his hands on her hips, slowly pulling her back into his chest.

Lois knew his intent immediately, as she rubbed her backside against his, once again, growing desire. He let out a groan, and then took her right ear in his mouth, licking the shell. "I don't believe I have told you, but the first time I saw you here, I was thinking you were a nymph, out to seduce any man who would see you."

"You are the only man I was born to seduce, Clark."

"Most definitely," Clark growled, and attacked her neck with open mouthed kisses.

Lois' hands left the rock, lifted them to thread her fingers into Clark's hair behind her. Clark's hands did travelling of their own, one arm draped across her stomach, the other now on her right breast, laying a palm over it, massaging it, and then rubbing her nipple between his thumb and forefinger.

The sounds Lois was making made him want for more, as he moved the hand from her, now settling on her core. He started teasing her bud, and Lois jerked against him. Not wanting to be left behind, Clark felt Lois' left hand leave his head, and she moved it behind her, encircling his manhood with her hand.

Clark hissed, for Lois was mirroring his action. He would apply pressure on her nub flicking it with his finger, Lois would grip him tighter and would move her hand up and down on him. When finally, Clark inserted a digit into her womanhood, Lois knew he could not copy his action, she tilted her head to kiss him full on the mouth, and instead imitated Clark's finger with her tongue. Each thrust of his finger inside her, Lois exacted with her tongue brushing against his inside Clark's mouth.

Clark knew Lois was nearing the pinnacle, and he increased his hand's rhythm. He laid one final press on her front inside wall, and it proved to be the trigger to her climax. Lois shivered against him, as she crumpled, her hands again on the rocks, her head on top of it.

The cold water on their skins could not put out the fire in them, as Clark positioned himself against her entrance, and with one hand massaging her breast and the other holding her hips in place, Clark entered her in one swift move, which elicited a gratifying shout from Lois.

Pumping in and out of her, Lois' moans were the only thing he was hearing. Completely focused on her, Clark wanted to see Lois' face when she climaxed. Pulling out of her entirely, he did not let Lois complain as he turned her quickly enough and was once inside against her once more. Treading the water lightly, just enjoying the feel of him inside her, Lois wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his hips, and she started moving up and down on him. Clark thrust his hips up, meeting hers.

Clark focused on Lois' face: eyes closed, mouth slightly open, enjoying their love making. He gently pulled on her hair, exposing the column of her neck. He pressed his mouth against it, each dart of tongue against her neck in time with their thrusts.

Clark increased his pace, and Lois finally came with his name on her lips. He followed soon after, and they reveled at the closeness of their bodies, still in an embrace, both not wanting to let go of the other.

After a few moments, with him still inside her, Clark watched Lois let go of his neck and completely immersed her body in the water, her face the only part of her above water. The water being clear, Clark could see her full and bountiful mounds, and he could not help it, he placed his hands on her back, lifting her body a bit so that her breasts were also above water, and he leaned down to take one peak inside his mouth. He made love to both her breasts, suckling, kissing it, licking it, treating it with love and reverence.

"How I love your body," Clark said, his lips hovering over one nipple, placing light kisses before taking it once again in his mouth. "So sweet, so intoxicating."

Lois let out a laugh. "Your taste is intoxicating too," she said, referring to their earlier encounter by the tree.

Clark's eyes clouded with desire once more, lifting her up pulling her face near his, he touched his forehead against hers. "I am so blessed, to have you with me," Clark started. "I love everything about you. Your mind, your body, your spirit. You are so unselfish, with our people, and then with me when we make love," he said with a small smile.

"You are the most wonderful man I have ever met. I was born to love you, my King. So many obstacles we have gone through, but we came out victorious not just because of our friends, but also because of our love. I am truly, truly grateful that fate has brought us together, right here in this forest."

Looking deeply into Lois' eyes, Clark found that the words deserted him at the immense love and desire they share. "All I need," Clark whispered, borrowing her earlier words. "All I need."

Clark knew Lois understood him, she always does. Kissing deeply, they basked in their glorious love, knowing that they would be together, always and forever.

* * *

><p><em>Again, my sincerest thank you to each and everyone of you. Until the next story :)<em>


End file.
